Tortured Soul
by thewarriorzemos
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle have both seen their fair share of difficulties. But that was before they met Darius, assassin for the Olympian Order. Can Xena and Gabrielle survive this latest foe? A warrior who is out to relentlessly hunt down and kill Eve? Or wil
1. Darius, assassin for the Olympian Order

Disclaimer: Tortured Soul is a work of fanfiction. Any characters mentioned or implied in this story that are in any way related to the television show Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys do not belong to the author of this story or the webmaster of this site. They belong strictly to MCA, Universal Studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon their rights or the rights of the actors who portray these characters. The events depicted in this story are fictitious, and any similarities between persons or organizations, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Also, certain events depicted in this story such as those in the Xena episode God-Fearing Child are not in anyway the authors and are the sole property of MCA, Universal Studios. The backstory theme of Season Five included in this story is not the authors in any way and is the sole property of MCA, Universal Studios. The only character that is mine in this piece is Darius. Also, this story is not to be copied in any way without the consent of the author of this piece of fanfiction.   
  
Warning: This story contains scenes of graphic violence. If this disturbs you please do not read this story.  
  
Authors note: This story is set some time before the Xena episode Looking Death in the Eye of the Fifth Season.  
  
Questions? Comments? If so, contact me at: thewarriorzemos@yahoo.com or zemosms@aol.com.

A/N: Well, HELLO THERE! *grins cheerfully at the wittle people*  Being a reader of the many wonderful stories that are often gathered up on this website, a thought soon burst into my head, or rather a question: Why don't you put up that Xena story of yours up on that fanfiction website? And put it up I did, or rather the first chapter.  I'll be putting up the other five parts to this first chapter (yes it's that freakin' long!) so please sit back, adjust your tray tables and seats to their layed back positions and enjoy the ride that is my fic.  Oh, and just so you guys know, this is not a new story of mine and has been on on the net for a while, though on less known Xena fanfiction websites and is, at the moment at least, remains unfinished.  So, if you like this story and want to see it finished please review and tell me what you think about it, wheither or not you actually like it, if you want to see it finished, and anything else that comes to mind.  And, yes, I do accept critism of my stories, just as long as it is constructive and not destructive.  Yes, there is a difference between the two.  Well, that's all for now, so please enjoy the story! 

* * *

Darius sat there, his head hung low as he sat on the stone bench and pondered his existence. He sighed loudly, turning his tried eyes to look at the mirror that was propped up next to one of the walls of the small room. A man with brown hair, blue eyes and who wore black leather pants, a vest, boots, and gauntlets to match, stared back at him.  
  
Besides the mirror and the bench he sat on, there was no other furniture in the small room. He sighed once more and hung his head again, this time holding it in his hands.  
  
It seemed for as long as Darius could remember he'd been an assassin for the gods. And as he thought back he realized that this must be true because it seemed that there had never been a time in his life when he hadn't served the Olympian order.  
  
But he didn't serve the gods by choice as most mortals did. Oh no, he thought, I was born into it. Born into this hellish existence—this _misery_ just so I can serve their will—do _their_ bidding! Time and again those unlucky individuals who had had the misfortune to anger the gods had fallen under the fatal swipe of his blade. In fact, he'd killed so many people that after a while he'd simply stopped counting.  
  
Unlike some, however, Darius didn't enjoy killing. It was the one thing that he hated more than anything in the world to do. But he'd found out a long time ago that it was a job that he had to do and could not escape from.  
  
In his encounters with the gods there had been one above all that he'd had the most contact with and that was Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom. She had served as a mentor to him and had trained him in many things. She had even taught him how to fight and as a result he had become a fearsome warrior. And as an assassin, he had never lost a fight and had always killed his assigned target.  
  
But regardless of this, there had been times when Darius had protested to killing someone and as a result he would be punished. Darius shuddered, remembering one instance when Athena had told him to kill someone and he'd refused. As punishment for disobeying her, she'd beat him senseless. When she had finished, he had lain there bruised, bloody, and near death.  
  
He'd even tried to run away on several occasions. But no matter how hard he had tried, somehow, the gods always found him. He'd even entertained thoughts of suicide, but knew that he didn't have the nerve to carry them out. And on many occasions Athena had threatened to kill his family if he didn't cooperate. That is, if I have a family, Darius thought. To be honest, he didn't really know if he did or not. For all he knew, he could have been made by the gods.   
  
But somehow, Darius didn't believe that and he knew that he couldn't live with himself if he did have a family out there somewhere and they ended up dead because of his refusal to carry out an order.  
  
In the end, he'd concluded that the best thing for him to do was to follow orders and kill whomever the gods sent him to kill. A tortured soul is what I am, he thought, I have no choice but to do as they command.  
  
Still though—troubling thoughts flew though his head: _Just how many more people have to die before the gods release me or I am killed in battle_?! _When is this madness going to stop_?! Darius sighed inwardly, realizing that he didn't know the answer to those questions…and that frightened him.  
  
"Darius," a voice said, breaking his thoughts.  
  
He looked up to see a woman dressed in armor standing in the doorway. She was one of Athena's archers. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Athena has sent for you. You are to report to her at once." the woman replied.  
  
"Yeah, I get the picture," Darius said harshly.  
  
Then he rose, grabbing his sword from off the floor and sliding it into its case on his side. "Lead the way," he replied.  
  
She nodded and turned, walking out into the hall and toward Athena's throne room, followed closely by Darius.  
  
When they entered the throne room, Darius saw Athena sitting on her throne, an expressionless look on her face. Darius stopped when he was in front of her throne and turned to face her. The woman bowed to Athena and then left the room. Athena had brown, curly hair, blue eyes and wore golden armor.  
  
"I have an assignment for you, Darius." Athena said.  
  
"What is it that you wish of me, my goddess?" he asked, bowing before her.  
  
"Rise," she commanded. He did as she commanded and stood patiently.  
  
Athena stretched her arm out and, with a crackle of electricity, opened a portal to the far left of her throne. In the portal, Darius saw various shapes of people and places go by. Finally, the image became clear and came to rest on two women, one of which was carrying a baby in a sling across her back. Darius noticed that one had dark hair and blue eyes and was wearing brown, leather armor. The other woman had blond hair, green eyes and wore a red top and skirt of some sort. Darius honestly couldn't describe what she was wearing. And as he studied them more closely, he saw that both of them were warriors.  
  
"Do you see the woman who is carrying the child, Darius?" Athena asked.  
  
"I do my goddess," he replied.  
  
"I want you to find them and kill the child." Athena said.  
  
Darius turned to Athena, a shocked expression on his face. "You want me to kill an innocent child?!"  
  
"Is there a problem with following my orders? Do you object to killing this child?!"Athena asked, leaning forward, tempting him to disagree with her. It was almost as if she were just waiting for him to disobey her so she could beat him senseless.  
  
"No, my goddess. There is no problem," he replied quickly, knowing full well what would happen to him if he said yes.  
  
"Good," Athena replied, leaning back on her throne." The two women are warriors. The one with the baby is called Xena and the blond one is known as Gabrielle. The child's name is Eve and you must kill her at all costs. _Do what you have to do to get the job done_!"  
  
"And what if the women resist?"  
  
"If they get in the way…kill them."Athena replied coldly.  
  
Darius sighed inwardly, looking once more at the image before him and realizing that Eve didn't have a chance. And if the two women got in his way, they'd be sorry that they did.  
  


  
  


*********************************************************************************   
Gabrielle sighed, yawning tiredly. She rubbed her face and eyes and looked up at the thick, green, brush before her, waiting with anticipation for Xena to emerge.  
  
But, after a few moments of listening and watching intently for her friend's return, only to see that there was no one there—she quickly looked away, silently begging for her to return.  
  
Gabrielle smiled, remembering how she had gotten into this little predicament.  
  
After breakfast they had broken camp and traveled for several hours, managing to cover several miles along the way. Then, shortly before noon, they had stopped, Xena suggesting that they needed to rest and get some food before pressing on. Gabrielle had readily agreed, taking care of Eve, Xena's daughter, while Xena had gone out to hunt for some food, promising that she would return shortly. Gabrielle had taken the child in her arms cooing softly at the adorable infant and had taken a seat on a nearby log as she had waited patiently for her friend's return.   
  
That had been two hours ago.  
  
Gabrielle sighed inwardly, looking down at Eve, who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled, glad at least that Eve wasn't crying at the moment. In fact, she thought, she hasn't made a sound since Xena left two hours ago. At least she should be glad for that much because Gabrielle honestly didn't think she'd be able to stand it.  
  
It seemed that ever sense that fateful day when they had learned of the prophecy foretold by the Fates, which had declared that Xena's child would herald the death of the Greek gods that they had been under constant attack by the Olympians. Of course, Hercules had eased their burden a little bit by killing his father Zeus, who was king of the gods, the same day that dark prophecy concerning Eve was foretold.  
  
Gabrielle shuddered, remembering that fateful day.  
  
Not far away Zeus and Hercules were locked in a heated battle—the sounds of their struggle echoing loudly through the woods as each fought to destroy the other.  
  
Meanwhile, Gabrielle and Xena had been experiencing a little drama of their own as Gabrielle had helped Xena deliver her baby, while not far away from them Zeus and his demigod son had fought furiously. One time she had looked up only to stare in disbelief as one of the massive stone columns, which lined the area, had come crashing down frightening close to them due to one of Zeus's thunderbolts.  
  
Then she had turned her attention back to Xena just in time to see her deliver the child. But just as Gabrielle had held Eve in her arms she had looked up, her face draining of color as she stared in horror at the massive form of Zeus standing over them. Apparently, he had gotten past Hercules and was now intent upon killing all of them. And as he had gazed them, holding in his hand a bolt of electricity almost the entire length of his whole body, Gabrielle had been convinced that that was it and they were done for.  
  
And then Hercules had appeared, throwing his father to the ground and sending a piece of Cronos's ribs, one of the few things that could kill a god, rocketing into his chest, killing the mighty god.  
  
Afterwards, they had said their goodbyes to Hercules, who had gone on his way to grieve for the loss of his father, and Gabrielle hadn't seen him since. Not that she could blame him, if she had lost her father—especially if she'd been forced to kill him as Hercules had his—then she'd probably want to be by herself too. One could only imagine what sort of pain he had been through.  
  
Not that they had time to look for him either with Athena and the other gods's constant attempts to kill Eve they had their own problems to worry about. This was one problem Hercules would have to deal with on his own.  
  
Suddenly, Eve awoke and began to cry, breaking Gabrielle's thoughts. Gabrielle looked down at Eve and began trying to sooth the crying child, all the while keeping a watchful eye out for an attack from the surrounding forest.  
  
After all, when you were on Olympus's most wanted list you learned to expect anything. Here lately nothing really surprised her anymore. Clearly, it wouldn't be too much to assume that an assassin could jump out from the brush. As a matter of fact, after what she and Xena had been through so far, she wouldn't be surprised if Athena herself showed up to kill Eve. Having all of Olympus after you was tiring because Gabrielle and Xena had been living on the edge and constantly looking over their shoulders because they knew that an attack could come at anytime and if they let their guards down even once Eve was as good as dead. Gabrielle sighed, wondering how much more of this she could take. Something's got to change, she thought, this can't keep going on forever.  
  
She shook these thoughts from her head and turned her attention back toward Eve, trying desperately to silence her.  
  
She tried everything she could think of, when, suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the forest off to her left.  
  
Being as silent as possible, she lowered Eve to the ground, drew her sais and turned toward the sound—her body tense and rigid as she prepared for whoever or whatever was about to emerge from the woods in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, Xena burst from the woods, a huge smile spread across her face as she held a rabbit proudly in one hand.  
  
Gabrielle sighed in relief and put the sais back in her boots. "Xena, you scared me half to death! I thought maybe you were an assassin or something."  
  
"Is that a good or bad thing?" Xena teased, her eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
"Xena, where were you?" Gabrielle asked, her tone serious.  
  
"Same place I said I'd be. I was out in the woods getting us some grub." She replied, throwing the rabbit on the ground and scooping Eve up in her arms.  
  
"Aw, don't worry, little one. Mommy's here," Xena said, stroking Eve's face gently. And, almost immediately, the child stopped crying and laughed joyfully at her mother's loving gestures toward it.  
  
"Hey, how'd you do that? I've tried everything I know and still couldn't get her to stop crying." Gabrielle said, her previous anger toward Xena temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Maybe all it takes is a mother's touch," the warrior princess replied, not taking her gaze away from Eve.  
  
Then she turned to Gabrielle, laying a warm hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Listen, I'm sorry about being gone for so long but it took a lot longer than I realized to find something to eat." Xena said. "Besides, you're a good warrior and I knew I could depend upon you to take care of Eve for me while I was gone. Okay?"  
  
Gabrielle sighed, running her hand through her hair and rubbing her tired eyes once again. "I'm sorry, Xena. It's just that here lately I've been on the edge and—"  
  
"Hey," Xena said, lifting Gabrielle's head gently by the chin, "it's okay. We're in this together, remember? We've been through tougher situations than this and survived, haven't we?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Xena. I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"So am I." Xena replied. "We're going to get through this, Gabrielle. Trust me, we haven't gotten this far just to let a few gods stop us. We'll get through this all right, you'll see."  
  
Gabrielle nodded, satisfied at Xena's answer. That settled, she started a fire while Xena began to skin the rabbit.  
  
Once these two things were accomplished, Xena hug the rabbit over the fire and, while Gabrielle cooked the delicious morsel, Xena sat down with Eve in her lap, making soft cooing noises at her adorable child, who giggled joyfully, obviously enjoying the affection her mother was showering her with.  
  
When the food had finally finished cooking, the two warriors ate their full, and after Xena breast-fed Eve, the two began to pack up their belongings, knowing they had to be moving on soon. After all, when you were being hunted by all of Olympus you learned real quick that staying in one spot too long could get you killed.  
  
Xena tucked Eve into the sling she wore across her back and, carefully, put it on, adjusting it so that it held Eve on her back securely. Then she went and put out the fire and helped Gabrielle finish packing up all of their belongings. Once they were finished with that task, Gabrielle stopped to adjust her boots.  
  
Xena grabbed Argo's reins. "Come on, Gabrielle. Let's get going…"she began, but trailed off when she heard a noise.  
  
Somewhere close by a twig had snapped. She whipped her head around, toward the forest in front of her. Immediately, her eyes confirmed her ear's suspicions: the shadowy outline of a man standing amongst the trees, who was almost completely invisible in the thick, green brush of the surrounding forest. Wait, she thought, there's more of them. And, on a closer examination, she saw that she had been right. There were at least three other men, one on the first man's left and two on his right. Somehow, although Xena couldn't explain how she knew, she sensed that there were more men than she was seeing. Probably behind them where I can't see them, she thought.  
  
"Okay, Xena. I'm coming,"Gabrielle said, walking over to Xena, a sweet smile on her face. But when she saw her friend continuing to stare at the woods ahead of her, her smile fell away, her expression turning serious. "What is it, Xena? Is something wrong?"  
  
"It appears we're not alone," Xena replied, not taking her eyes off of the woodline.  
  
Gabrielle turned, following Xena's gaze only to see the lush, green forest ahead of them. She was about to tell Xena that she was seeing things when she saw it. Although she had to strain to see it, there were four warriors standing among the trees. If it hadn't been for Xena, I wouldn't have even known they were there. She thought. How did she do that? Does it matter? her mind hissed. They're a threat to you, Xena, and Eve and that's all you need to know.  
  
"Alright, I know you're there so show yourself!" Xena shouted, drawing her sword. Gabrielle took her que from Xena and drew her sais as well.  
  
With that said, the men stepped out of the woods, followed by six other men. In all, ten men stood before them. Thick, black cloth covered them from head to toe and Xena also saw that they even wore black cloth on their heads, which seemed to serve as some sort of hats.  
  
One of the men drew his sword, pointing it in their direction. "Get them!" he shouted, the other men drawing their swords in response to his words. Then, as one, they charged forward, an ear-splitting war cry erupting from their lips.  
  
Xena readied herself and when the nearest warrior came her way she didn't hesitate, sending her sword slicing into his gut. The blow stopped him cold, and, without a sound, he collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
Xena glanced over her shoulder only to see a man trying to sneak up on her, hoping to get at her from behind. Without turning around, she thrust her sword behind her and was rewarded with a cry of pain from her attacker.  
  
She withdrew her sword, causing him to fall to the ground like a ton of bricks.  
Then she looked up and saw two more men running toward her on either side. Xena readied herself and when the moment of truth came she jumped into the air, stretched her legs out, the heels of each boot connecting solidly with the bridges of each man's nose, sending them rocketing into their brains, killing them instantly. Just as they collapsed to the ground, Xena landed, trying her best to make it as smooth as possible for Eve's sake. Four down, she thought, six more to go.  
  
Xena glanced over to her left and saw Gabrielle battling with one of the remaining men.  
  
At the moment she was holding her own, easily deflecting his blows—and then, suddenly, her head jerked sideways as the warrior managed to land a lucky blow to the side of her head. He laughed, amused at his luck. But it didn't last long though as Gabrielle sent three, well-placed kicks into his mid- section and several more punches to his head, the last of which, sent him toppling to the ground. Five down, Xena thought, correcting herself. Gabrielle turned her gaze, searching for more attackers but stopped when she saw Xena.  
  
Gabrielle, who was now covered in a thin layer of sweat, wiped her forehead with the back of her arm and nodded at Xena before turning her attention back toward the ongoing battle. Xena did the same, angry at their sudden attackers and yet exhilarated at the same time that she and Gabrielle, had, at least so far, been successful in defeating them.  
  
"Let's get this over with," she said, determined to do just that.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
From the shadowy confines of the woods stood Darius. He now stood in the exact same spot the men had been in before.  
  
Completely silent and with growing interest, he watched the battle before him unfold with breathtaking speed.  
  
The two women before him were indeed warriors as Athena had said they'd be. With almost unparalleled skill and grace they fought their opponents, who seemed by comparison to be sloppy and amateurs at best.  
  
The men before him had been given to him by Athena just before he'd left her temple earlier in the day. They were his, she had said, to do whatever he wished with them.  
  
Although Athena hadn't told him why she had given them to him, Darius thought he had a pretty good idea. It was obvious that she'd intended them to be the backup he would need to get the job done. So, when he'd finally come across the two just a few minutes ago, he'd dispatched them, while he'd stayed behind to study Xena and Gabrielle in combat. But before they'd left he'd given them specific orders not the harm Eve in anyway. They were to only kill Xena and Gabrielle. Of course he'd knew they wouldn't succeed even before he'd sent them. Although he couldn't explain it, somehow when he had first laid eyes on them through the portal in Athena's throne room, he'd sensed that they'd be difficult to defeat. And, as he gazed at the battle before him, he realized that he'd been right.  
But upon realizing that a thought flashed through his head: _Yeah, and it's going to make this job that much more difficult to complete_.  
  
And just as that thought came to him another quickly followed closely behind it. One that was much more sinister and dark. And, in truth, Darius didn't know if he really had an answer for it. When the moment of judgment came could he kill this child?  
  
Never before in his entire existence had he been asked to kill someone so young or innocent. He'd figured the gods to be selfish and cruel, but this was unspeakable. What kind of person, or god for that matter, could be so selfish as to order an innocent child dead and then go on about their day as if what they'd just done meant nothing? How could they live with themselves?  
  
Does it matter? his mind hissed, You've got a job to do so quit thinking about it already.  
  
Darius pushed these thoughts aside, telling himself that this was just a job like any other and that child's life meant nothing now because Athena had ordered it dead and orders were orders. But Darius knew that when this was over his conscious would crucify him as it always did whenever he killed an assigned target. But Darius wondered, not for the first time since he'd been given this assignment, if he'd be able to live with himself when it was over. It was then that he realized that he didn't have an answer to that question and, as always, that frightened him.  
  
Darius pushed these thoughts aside as before and continued to watch the battle unfold before him. Before him Xena and Gabrielle were present battling five men. How they had managed to survive and remain standing for this long, Darius didn't have a clue.  
  
Then three of them stood together and proceeded toward Xena. Big mistake! And Xena, seeing this opportunity, wasted no time, hurtling her chockrum. The weapon made its rounds, taking all three men out before returning faithfully to her outstretched hand. She hooked it onto her side and then, issuing a war cry, she turned her attention back to the battle.  
  
Darius cocked an eyebrow, surprised by the use of his enemy's surprise toy. Athena didn't mention that either, he thought. _That's just great_! _I kill whomever they want me to kill and they don't even bother to fill me in on all the details_! That was typical of the gods, expect him to complete orders without question and, instead of respecting him enough to let him know everything he needed to know, they'd neglected to mention it. It was things like that that could very well cost him this mission. Knowing that the gods treated him like that filled him with a rage that sometimes he had a difficult time controlling.  
  
Then, clearing his head once more, he sighed inwardly and prepared himself for what was to come and what he must do.  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Xena readied herself, her body tense as she waited for the next man to come her way. Of the ten men who had attacked them, only three remained standing, the third man being the one Gabrielle had knocked down earlier.  
  
"Come on, boys. Come and get some." Xena said to one of the men who was closest to her. They turned and looked at one another and laughed, grinning broadly as if they thought defeating Xena were an easy task. And with that they charged forward with their swords raised.  
  
Xena laughed, exhilarated by the battle and, issuing her famous battle cry, she jumped up into the air, stretching both legs out in front of her, the heel of each boot connecting solidly with their faces, sending them crashing to the ground with an "uhn," escaping their lips simultaneously. Xena landed and then turned her attention to Gabrielle, who was fighting with the last of the men standing. Gabrielle grit her teeth, unleashing a powerful combination of punches and kicks, which sent him reeling backward. Then, with a kick to the groin and a roundhouse to the head, he fell to the ground, somehow still conscious. He groaned but other than that he didn't move a muscle.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
After making sure Eve was okay Xena walked over to the man Gabrielle had just knocked to the ground. "I don't know but I'm about to find out." Xena said angrily, still feeling the effect of adrenaline left over from the attack. She jerked the man up onto his knees, preparing to put that deadly, deadly pinch on him.  
  
"Don't bother," a voice said, making both Gabrielle and Xena lookup. They whirled around, turning toward the source of the sound.  
  
Before them stood a man, completely decked out in expensive looking, black leather with a medium build to heavy build and handsome features.  
  
And, almost immediately, Xena decided that whoever he was he meant business and was trouble with a capital "T".  
  
"Who are you?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Name's Darius, assassin for the Olympian order. I sent those men you just fought after you with orders to kill you as a means of studying you both in combat." The man replied.  
  
"And why would you want to do that? Just why would you want to kill us?" Xena asked.  
  
"I don't, actually. I'm here for your daughter, Eve."  
  
"And why would you want her?" Xena asked, already having a good idea why but not wanting to acknowledge it.  
  
"Xena, I regret to inform you that Athena has sent me here with orders of kill your child." Darius said, a sadness filling his eyes which only Gabrielle seemed to notice as Xena was too focused on her discovery that he was here to kill her daughter. And, just as quickly, it was gone, replaced by a cold, expressionless gaze.  
  
"Oh, you do, do you?" Xena asked, anger welling up inside of her, threatening to make her explode into a violent rage as it infuriated her every time someone, whether they be a god or a man, tried to kill her daughter.   
  
"Yes, more than you can know. But I have my orders." Darius said.  
  
Xena didn't respond, too angry to even speak.  
  
"Xena, my orders are to kill your daughter and no one else. The two of you are free to go. Just give me Eve and no one else will get hurt. Xena, please, just let me do this and the two of you can walk away unharmed." Darius pleaded.  
  
"Not a chance," Xena said defiantly.  
  
Darius sighed inwardly, realizing now that he would most likely have to kill them both in order to kill Eve.  
  
"Here, hold this," Xena said, pulling Eve from the sling and handing her to Gabrielle. Then she slid the sling off of her back and drew her sword. And, without a word, she started walking toward him.  
  
"Very well, if that's your decision…" Darius said, drawing his sword in return and started toward the warrior princess. When the two were less than ten feet from one another they both stopped, studying one another intently. Neither warrior spoke, choosing instead to silently dare their opponent to attack.  
  
Darius struck first, swinging his sword in a downward arc at Xena's head. With a deafening _Ching!_ the two blades clashed in a blinding shower of sparks.  
  
"Nice blade," Xena said, noticing Darius's sword which had a handle furnished with silver and brass as well as several emeralds, sapphires, and rubies which were embedded in the bottom of the weapon as well as the wedge-shaped hand guard just before the blade. The blade itself was mirror like and was covered with Greek letters, which were engraved into the blade.  
  
"It was given to me by Athena and was made by Hephaestus himself on Zeus's decree." Darius replied.  
  
"There's no need to do this, Darius. You're a warrior and warriors follow their own path. You can choose not to do this, Darius. Just because Athena's a goddess doesn't mean you have to obey her." Xena said.  
  
"Xena, if only it that simple. Unfortunately, I haven't a choice in the matter. My orders are my orders and I must obey them." Darius answered.  
  
The two parted blades—and just as quickly Xena sent her sword flying at Darius's head, which he quickly blocked. He retaliated, striking relentlessly at her from almost every direction with his sword.  
  
Somehow, Xena managed to block his attacks, launching her sword back at him in much the same way.  
  
This went on for quite some time before Xena managed to gain the upperhand and, by planting a few well-placed kicks to his mid-section, she was given the chance she needed to kick his sword from his hand. And, without giving him a chance to recover, she knocked his feet out from under him with a backsweep kick.  
  
He fell to the ground only to have Xena swing her sword at him, determined to cut him in two. He rolled out of the way at the last second, barely avoiding the swipe of the blade as it sliced the ground mere inches from where he'd been before.  
  
Before Xena could strike at him again, Darius raised himself up by one arm, sending a well-placed kick rocketing into her abdomen. Xena stumbled backwards, dropping her sword in the process, giving Darius the time he needed to get up off the ground.  
  
Xena quickly recovered and with a blood-curdling war cry she jumped up into the air, sending several sideways bicycle kicks into Darius's mid-section. He fell to the ground with a hard thud only to rise to his feet just as Xena landed. Without hesitating he sent a barrage of kicks and punches rocketing toward Xena all of which she blocked.  
  
Both warriors were tiring considerably and Xena, knowing she had to end this battle quickly before she became too tired to fight, used the only move she could think of to stop this seemingly unstoppable warrior: the pinch.  
  
But just as Xena was about to hit him, she saw with disbelief that he was using the same move against her! Miraculously, both warriors managed to block each other's move.  
  
"You know, every one who's seen me use that move against them in combat is dead. Ares must have trained you well," Xena said, figuring that was the only way he could have known that move as Ares had shown it to her when he'd trained her so many years ago.  
  
"Ares didn't teach me to do anything. Athena taught me everything I know. You might as well quit now, Xena because I will defeat you sooner or later. The choice is yours," Darius replied.  
  
In response to his words, she knocked him backward with a kick to the stomach.   
  
Finally, determined to end this once and for all, Darius grit his teeth, unleashing a powerful series of unrelenting punches and kicks too numerous to count, ending it with a roundhouse kick to her head, which sent her toppling to the ground.   
  
Darius walked toward Gabrielle, knowing he had to end this now and complete his mission or he would probably never get this chance again.  
Gabrielle put Eve on the ground and then drew her sais, preparing to dish out everything she had to protect Eve and stop him dead.  
  
In a second, Darius was upon her, and although she fought bravely, Darius disarmed her in a matter of seconds, sending her crashing to the ground with a punch to the head.  
  
Darius walked over to his sword and, tossing it up off the ground with his foot, he caught it with his hand. He walked over to Eve, flipping his sword over so he could send the point of it into her.  
  
He stood over the child and raised the sword high. He glanced at her, his eyes stopping on her face. It was then that he noticed the fear in her eyes and the innocence in her face. It was almost as if she could sense that her mother could no longer protect her.  
  
"_Nooooooooooo_!" Xena screamed, her arms outstretched as Darius raised his sword even higher and she realized what he was about to do.  
  
But just as he was about to strike he hesitated again, unable to look away from Eve's face. She was so innocent and totally vulnerable. Completely at his mercy. Darius panted heavily, completely absorbed in the form of the still child and it was then that he realized that he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Eve. He forced this from his head with lightening speed, knowing he had to do it but once again unable to look away from the innocent and frightened face of the child.  
  
It was then that he felt his legs go out from under him, courtesy of a powerful kick by Xena. And as he hit the ground he looked up and saw Xena standing over him with her sword raised high overhead, preparing to behead him.  
  
"Do it!" He screamed, begging her to end his torment. Xena raised her sword even higher, preparing to honor his request—and then she stopped abruptly lowering her sword.  
  
"Come on, kill me, Xena! I tried to kill your child! I'm scum and you know it! And I deserve to die!" Darius shouted.  
  
"No, I think I'll let you live. Killing you now would be wrong and I won't give you the _satisfaction_ of that. We're going to leave now and I suggest you don't follow us. 'Cause next time I won't hesitate to kill you." Xena said, her voice low and menacing.  
  
And with that Xena and Gabrielle loaded Eve up in the sling, put her on Xena's back, and together, with Argo, they began walking toward the woods. Soon, they were out of sight, disappearing into the thick brush of the surrounding forest. All the while Darius didn't bother to stop them, choosing instead to hang his head in shame. He'd had the chance to kill Eve and hadn't taken it. And, because of that, he'd failed his mission. What would he do now? Athena would surely punish him for his failure. And, more than likely, she would kill him for it. Darius burst into tears, knowing that he was as good as dead.   
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Later that same day, sounds could be heard coming from inside Athena's temple.  
  
With a brutal slap Athena sent Darius flying into a wall, causing him to bounce off of it with a sickening crunch and hit the floor with a hard thud—a blow that would have made a normal man howl in pain, but not Darius. He'd had years of training which had given him the ability to take a good beating and still block out a good deal of pain, making him that much more deadly as an assassin and warrior. But even so, Darius found it wasn't so easy to block it out now as even he couldn't take the type of pain Athena was dishing out and not at least make a whimper. But he decided he'd better at least make an effort to because if Athena saw him show the slightest bit of weakness, given the mood she was in she'd probably beat him even more for it. That or she'd just beat me just for the fun of it, Darius thought, remembering on many occasions of times in the past when she'd done just that. Time and again she'd made it perfectly clear to Darius that she was a goddess and he was a mortal and that he'd had better not forget that.   
  
Because of it he'd grown to hate her for it. Even though on many occasions he had tried not to hate her he'd found that he just couldn't help it. But, no matter what, he'd never raise a hand against her because she was his goddess and like it or not he was bound to serve her as he was bound to serve the Olympian order. Regardless if she sometimes took joy in beating him up.  
  
Shortly after he'd arrived and told her what had happened the punishment had begun. She hadn't even screamed at him. She'd simply reared back and, in the blink of an eye, knocked him halfway across the room. After that, she had descended upon like a wave of darkness, choking him, even throwing him across the room repeatly and laughing all the while in amusement.   
  
Darius had gone before her thinking that she'd just kill him outright and that his death would have been as painless as possible. He should have known that she would have resorted to this. Of course, she'd probably still kill him. She was probably just beating him senseless because he was the perfect object to vent her rage upon—that, and he'd failed to kill Eve. Frankly, he couldn't understand why she wanted the child dead so much. After all, just what had it done to her anyway, it was, after all, only an innocent child.  
  
Suppressing the almost unbearable pain in his ribs, which burned like fire at the moment, Darius slowly began to rise to his feet.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Athena screamed, picked him up by the throat and slamming him against the wall, "I'm not finished with you yet!"  
  
Darius looked into her eyes and instantly looked away as if the rage pouring from them was toxic. In truth, it seemed as though Athena was so enraged her eyes had been replaced by two red, hot coals.   
  
Her expression itself was one of pure hate and disgust. Why did she hate him so much? Would it _kill_ her to be nice to him for once in his life?! Then, on the trail of that a thought popped into his head: _Think of what you are, Darius. You're an assassin of the Olympian order, nice isn't in their vocabulary.  
_ "You failed me, Darius! You had a chance to kill Eve and you didn't take it! You blew it, you idiot!" She screamed. Then, with a grimace of disgust, and noticing that his face had begun to turn a dangerous shade of blue, she released him, causing him to hit the floor like a ton of bricks. He lay there, gulping in huge breaths, wheezing and coughing for several seconds before finally regaining control of himself. With tired eyes and every joint in his body screaming in pain, which, miraculously he managed to suppress, he looked up at Athena.   
  
"Oh, did that hurt?" Athena asked, sarcastically, fake concern in her voice.  
  
Darius gazed at her darkly, unable to restrain himself any longer. He might be resigned to his fate as an assassin to the gods, but he wouldn't stand to serve them faithfully and without question only to have one of them make fun of him, even if it was Athena. "What do you think?" he spat.  
  
"You dare to talk back to _me_?!" Athena asked.  
  
"Why in _tartarus _do you want that child dead?!" he asked, the volume of rage spilling from his body making him flinch inwardly. What was he doing?! Had he gone insane?! Athena would surely kill him for such an outburst!  
  
"You dare to question me, Darius? A goddess no less?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I do on this!" he replied, a part of him screaming at him to stop this foolishness before he got himself killed. But it was a small part as the rage and pain that he had suppressed for so long had suddenly come erupting to the surface, demanding to be heard.  
  
Athena looked away, sighing, realizing that she had pushed him too far. She didn't need this now, one way or another she and the rest of the gods needed Eve dead and right now, like it or not, Darius was their last hope it seemed to accomplish just that. Where else would they find one as committed and loyal as him. Darius may hate their guts for what they'd done to him but at least he'd follow orders and he'd do anything to complete a mission. In fact, this was the first time he'd failed to kill his assigned target.  
  
"So, you wish to fight me, Darius? Clearly, your tone would suggest that." She said, looking at him with tired eyes, her voice surprisingly calm.  
  
"No, that's not want I want." He said quietly, suddenly feeling very tired.  
  
"Then, what do you want?" she asked, walking over him.  
  
"Peace," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I want peace from this…place…this…existence. I want death."  
  
"You wish for me to kill you? Is that it?"  
"I want to die so I can go to the Elysian Fields and just—get away from everything and be happy for once in my life. Going to the Elysian Fields will give me the life I never had and take me away from the cruelties of life." Darius answered.  
  
Athena turned away and began to pace, taking in what he'd just said.  
  
Darius took the opportunity to repeat the question he had asked earlier. "Why do you want this child dead, Athena?' he asked, his voice calmer this time.  
  
"It's not just me, Darius," Athena answered, turning back toward him. "All of Olympus wants her dead."  
  
"But why? Why is she so important to them?"  
  
"Because, it was foretold by the Fates that the birth of this child would mean the death of the Greek gods. And, if that happens, all is lost. Regardless of what you may believe, Darius, mankind cannot survive without gods. So, if you kill Eve for us, we would be very grateful. Why, if you do this, then you can have _anything_ you want: your own home, even a kingdom to rule if you want it."  
  
"I want only death and peace in the Elysian Fields." Darius replied.  
  
Athena didn't reply, choosing instead to look away, thinking this over. "Very well," she said finally, "kill Eve and you shall have it. After all, I'm sure Hades will agree with me on this. Considering that you've helped him before."  
  
Then she walked back over to him, and, placing her hand on him, she sent healing energy coursing through his body, causing every muscle in it to relax. In truth, it felt as if every fiber of his being was being massaged. But, regardless of this feeling, he knew that just because she was healing him, which she didn't have to do, deep down that she didn't really care for him. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped and the process was over.  
  
"Rise," she commanded. Darius did as she commanded, rising slowly to his feet. "As we speak I have deployed another group of men to attack Xena and Gabrielle. At the moment both women have been spotted a few miles from here. You are to find them and kill Eve. Do you understand my orders?"  
  
"Yes, my goddess. Perfectly," Darius answered, and nodded and walked past her, heading toward the exit to the chamber which consisted of two huge double doors and was the only way out of Athena's throne room. It was that room that they were in now. Stepping through them would take him outside the temple.  
  
"Oh, and Darius," Athena said, causing him to stop and turn around, "if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again—you know, have a chance to kill Eve and don't take it—you won't have to worry about dying 'cause I'll make sure Hades sends you strait to Tartarus. And, even if you aren't afraid to go there it won't matter to me 'cause I'll be able to look in on you at anytime and I'll be see you suffer. And I _promise_ you I'll enjoy every minute of it. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Darius?" She gazed at him, a sadistic gleam in her eyes and a menacing smile on her face.  
"Of course, my goddess. I promise that I won't fail again. Eve will die one way or another." He answered, meaning every word.  
  
"See that you don't," Athena replied coldly.  
  
And, after bowing in respect to her, he turned and left her temple, determined, now more than ever, to accomplish his mission. Because this time he had something to fight for. And, one way or another, he was going to get it…or he would die trying.  
  
Little did he know that chances were that there was a strong possibility that Athena wouldn't honor her promise to him.


	2. More Problems, an old friend, new hope, ...

Disclaimer: Tortured Soul is a work of fanfiction. Any characters mentioned or implied in this story that are in any way related to the television show Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys do not belong to the author of this story or the webmaster of this site. They belong strictly to MCA, Universal Studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon their rights or the rights of the actors who portray these characters. The events depicted in this story are fictitious, and any similarities between persons or organizations, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Also, certain events depicted in this story such as those in the Xena episode God-Fearing Child are not in anyway the authors and are the sole property of MCA, Universal Studios. The backstory theme of Season Five included in this story is not the authors in any way and is the sole property of MCA, Universal Studios. The only character that is mine in this piece is Darius. Also, this story is not to be copied in any way without the consent of the author of this piece of fanfiction.   
  
Warning: This story contains scenes of graphic violence. If this disturbs you please do not read this story.  
  
Authors note: This story is set some time before the Xena episode Looking Death in the Eye of the Fifth Season.

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter guys, so I hope you like it. *Waves stupidly at the people before turning around and running smack into a door* OW! Oh, God, that hurt! *****Rubs sore nose* Well, anyways, on with the show.

* * *

A few hours later, Xena and Gabrielle had just stopped to rest in a rather open spot in the forest when they spotted some uninvited guests amongst the trees ahead of them. Xena dismounted off of Argo, handing Eve over to Gabrielle and drawing her sword.  
  
Slowly, the men stepped out of the shadowy surroundings of the forest, spreading out as they did so. There were five of them and they were dressed in black leather from head to toe.  
  
_Not again_, Xena thought. _You know, I am really getting sick of this_. Just how many times must she be attacked? _Can't I just go one day without being attacked_?! _Is that too much to ask_?!  
  
Xena sighed inwardly, preparing herself for the upcoming battle. But as she gazed around at the men and their surroundings she was relieved to see that Darius was nowhere to be found. _But he could be hiding somewhere watching every move I make. Just waiting for the opportunity to strike_. Xena thought warily. Honestly, even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, if he struck again, she didn't know what she would do. If he were to strike now she knew it would be a disaster as Xena was certain that she couldn't hold off both the men _and _Darius at the same time.  
  
"Stay here, Gabrielle and protect Eve for me. I'll handle them, okay?" Xena said, turning to her partner and pitching her voice low so only Gabrielle could hear it.  
  
"Xena, what about Darius? What if he comes back?" Gabrielle asked, fear clearly evident in her eyes. But as she looked to her friend for answers, Gabrielle saw the same fear in her eyes as well. They were both afraid of another attack by Darius as he had defeated them the last time, regardless of their best efforts. In fact, Gabrielle realized that she had never been more afraid in her whole life as she was now and she knew from traveling with Xena that the Warrior Princess wasn't one to frighten that easily. If Xena was afraid of something then it was a major deal indeed.  
  
"Listen, I know it's a bad plan, but it's the only one I've got now, okay? If Darius does show up then I want you to take Eve and make a run for it. I'll stay behind and distract him, giving you the time you need to escape. Okay?" Xena said, trying to remain as calm as possible. Gabrielle didn't like it but right now it was the only plan they had so it'd have to do. They were out of options at the moment.  
  
"Okay, Xena. We'll play it your way." Gabrielle said, nodding in agreement.  
  
Satisfied with her answer, Xena turned around and walked toward the men, stopping when she was just twenty feet from them.  
  
"Xena, Warrior Princess, we've been sent here by Athena with orders to kill your child, Eve. Will you hand over the child?" one of the men said.  
  
Xena rolled her eyes inwardly. Just how dumb were these guys? "Not a chance," She replied.  
  
"Then, prepare to die," the man said, grabbing his sword.  
  
Suddenly, someone cleared his throat. The men spun around and saw a man with a massive build, wearing brown, leather boots, pants, and gauntlets to match as well as a bright, yellow vest, leaning up against a tree. He also had long, brown hair and blue eyes. With a new surge of hope coursing through her body Xena realized who this man was. Hercules, as I live and breath, she thought. He couldn't have come at a better time.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear you. You weren't planning on trying to hurt my friends over there, were you?" Hercules asked, pointing in Xena's and Gabrielle's direction.  
  
The man glanced back at them and then turned his attention back to Hercules.  
  
"And what if we were? Who are you to interfere with the affairs of the great goddess Athena?" the man asked. Xena rolled her eyes and Hercules cocked an eyebrow, both them surprised at the question. After all, everyone knew Hercules. Well, everyone except this man, Hercules thought.  
  
"Oh, me, I'm Hercules, son of Zeus, and the goddess your referring to just happens to be my half sister. So, whether I like it or not I often find myself interfering in the affairs of the gods. It's what I do best." He answered.  
  
"Get him!" the man shouted.  
  
"Now, why'd ya have to go and say a thing like that?" He asked, standing up straight and walking toward the leader of the small group. And, before he could even react, Hercules sent an uppercut slamming into his chin, sending him flying high through the air, causing him to land somewhere far past the dense brush.  
  
Two men drew their swords and charged him, a savage war cry erupting from their beings.  
  
And, just as they were about to hit him, he spread out his arms, clotheslining them both. They fell to the ground, groaning heavily.  
  
"Time to teach you boys how to fly," Hercules said, grabbing them both by the backs of their clothes and picking them up off the ground. Then, he started spinning, going faster and faster. The two men who were still standing, upon seeing the predicament of their comrades, deciding to make a run for it, turned and ran for the woods. But it was too late as they quickly learned when Hercules released the two men from his strong grasp, one of which went flying into the woods, while the other one smashed into the fleeing group, slamming them to the ground.   
  
  
"Oooh, that must of hurt." Hercules said, wincing at their plight, but amused nonetheless.   
  
Slowly they rose, wobbling on their feet for several seconds before heading back toward Hercules. "Some people never learn." He said, wondering why they just didn't run away.  
  
Xena resheathed her sword and joined Hercules. Soon, both of them were surrounded.   
  
"Care to dance?" she asked him.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." He answered, grabbing her by the arms. And with that he picked her up, twirling her around and around with breathtaking speed, her feet slamming into one man after the other. The men fell to the ground just as Hercules stopped spinning Xena and lowered her to the ground. But, to their surprise and dismay, two of the men rose to their feet, rubbing their jaws.  
  
"Geez, are these guys ever going to stay down?" Xena asked, turning to face the nearest warrior, her back to Hercules. Hercules did the same so that they now stood back to back.  
  
The warrior in front of Hercules struck first, running forward and throwing a punch at him. The tall demigod ducked, sending a powerful punch rocketing into the man's stomach. The warrior froze, unable to move because of the tremendous pain dealt to him by the force of the punch. Hercules rose, took one look at his opponent, and calmly put his finger on his forehead, pushing him to the ground with ease.  
  
The warrior in front of Xena drew his sword only to have her kick it out of his hands. The warrior charged, screaming savagely. In response to this, Xena jumped into the air, issuing her famous battle cry as she flipped over her opponent, and, kicking him with both feet, sent him crashing to the ground. With catlike grace, the warrior princess landed and turned toward Hercules, smiling broadly. Suddenly she was very glad that he had shown up when he did.  
  
"Glad you could join us," she said, meaning every word.  
  
"Glad I could help," Hercules said.  
  
Then both warriors clasped arms, shaking promptly, the respect between them clearly evident.  
  
After that they walked over to where Gabrielle was and stopped.  
  
"And how's my favorite bard doing?" Hercules asked, turning to Gabrielle.  
  
"Just fine, thanks," Gabrielle replied with an "awe-shucks" smile, clasping his arm with her own. "Where's Iolaus?"  
  
"Oh, well, he said he had family to visit in Thrace, some cousin of his, and I didn't want to go along so we agreed to go our separate ways and meet up in Athens in a few days." Hercules answered.  
  
"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well, after Iolaus left I discovered that I didn't have anything to do so I figured that I'd drop by and see what you guys were up to." Hercules replied. "Besides, I'd heard rumors that the gods were trying to kill your child."  
  
Xena looked away, choosing to stare at the ground.  
  
"Wait, you mean it's true?" Hercules asked, concern clearly evident in his voice.  
  
Xena turned her attention back to him. "Afraid so, Hercules. Ever sense Zeus died they've been after us day and night."  
  
Her words hit him hard, leaving him at a loss for words. When Zeus had died he had thought that perhaps the god's death would have dissuaded any of the other gods from trying to kill Eve. After all, if Zeus, the most powerful of them, had failed to kill Eve, then what possible chance could they have to kill the child?  
  
And, for the most part he'd been right, or at least he thought he had, considering that not one of the gods had come after him looking to avenge Zeus's death. The only reason he'd figured they hadn't went after him was because they were afraid of him, or at least that was the only one he could come up with that made any sense. After all, he had killed Zeus and if he could do that then perhaps he could kill them too. As a matter of fact, none of the gods had shown up in his life ever sense that fateful day when he had killed his father to save an innocent child as well as his friends from death. He hadn't even seen his half sister Aphrodite, the goddess of love or his half brother Ares, the god of war, both of which had appeared to him in his life more than any other god or goddess even when he didn't want them too.  
  
The death of his father itself had hit him pretty hard, harder than he'd expected in fact. Not to mention the fact that he'd killed his father, which he had wondered about the rightness of for several days afterward and sometimes even now. But, as always, he'd silenced those doubts by telling himself that what he'd done had been the right thing and if he hadn't acted when he had Xena, Gabrielle and Eve would have all ended up dead.  
  
And when he'd heard the stories from passing travelers of Athena attacking Xena's hometown of Amphipolis and holding it under siege, he hadn't bothered to check to see if they were true considering, for the most part, at the time he hadn't felt like doing anything due to his grief over the loss of his father.  
  
Hercules sighed inwardly, giving himself a mental kick in the rear. "I knew I should have pursued those rumors. Xena, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you guys."  
  
"Hercules, it's okay. Besides, you needed time to grieve over the loss of your father." Xena said.  
  
"Well, that may be. But it was still my responsibility to help you deal with them. I know better than any one what they can do."  
  
"Hercules, with all due respect, Gabrielle and I can take care of ourselves. And, besides, if you wanted to help us out when things got tough where were you when we fought against Dahak or were crucified by Romans?" Xena asked.  
  
He sighed inwardly once more, suddenly feeling very guilty for thinking the way he had about them. And it was in this moment that he realized that he'd misjudged them. In all that had happened to them, he'd forgotten one thing, Xena and Gabrielle were warriors in their own right. Not to mention all that they'd been through during the course of their adventures together. What did he really expect to do here? Watch over them for the rest of their lives? Xena and Gabrielle were both competent warriors and could defend themselves against any threat just as easily as a man could.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I guess I've forgotten that you two are warriors. But can I suggest a partnership? Come on, Xena, you wouldn't turn down a friend's help, would you?"  
  
"It's a deal," Xena said, both warriors shaking on it.  
  
For a few seconds, there was a brief pause. Then Hercules spoke. "Who are all these men?"  
  
"Oh, them. Their men sent by Athena to kill Eve. This is the second group we've met today." Xena said. "But I'm afraid they're not the problem."  
  
"Then what is the problem?" Hercules asked.  
  
"Athena's sent an assassin after us with orders to kill Eve. I'm afraid, however, he's more than we can handle. When we faced off last time he managed to defeat both Gabrielle and I and almost killed Eve. In fact, he would have killed her had he not hesitated, which gave me enough time to knock him to the ground so he couldn't harm her. I warned him not to follow us or he'd end up dead by my blade. But I think he's going to come after us anyway and I think he won't stop until he kills Gabrielle and I or we kill him. Either way, he's a cold-blooded killer." Xena answered.  
  
"No, Xena, you're wrong. I can't explain it, but when he told you of his orders to kill Eve I saw something resembling sadness and regret in his eyes. I think that, for whatever reason, he doesn't like the idea of killing Eve." Gabrielle replied.  
  
"Perhaps he can be reasoned with, convinced that he doesn't need to follow orders since those orders are wrong?" Hercules asked.  
  
"Perhaps," Xena replied. "But one thing remains certain: as long as he continues to work for the gods then he's a threat to us. And, unfortunately, I think we may not be good enough to stop him the next time he tries to kill Eve."  
  
The three of them looked at each other, and it was then that Hercules saw the uncertainty and fear that played across the two women's faces.  
  
"You don't know how right you are," said a voice, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. All three of them whirled around toward the source of the unknown speaker.   
  
Before them stood Darius, who had his back to the pile of men Xena and Hercules had defeated earlier. He glanced at the men thoughtfully before turning his attention back toward them all. "Well, looks like you two have managed to defeat Athena's men _again_, Xena. Most impressive," he said, eyeing them with newfound respect.  
  
"You could say that. Actually, we're renowned for our ability to survive even the most brutal of opponents. Given that, these men were a delightful distraction compared to some of the enemies we've faced in the past." Xena replied.  
  
Darius cocked an eyebrow, smiling slightly. It was then that he noticed Hercules for the first time.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked Hercules.  
  
"Oh, I'm Hercules-" Hercules began only to cut off by Darius.  
  
"-son of Zeus, king of the Greek gods." Darius said, finishing his sentence for him. "Yes, I've heard of you. Every now and then, I happen to overhear conversations between the gods. Apparently, they talk about you a lot and, from what I've gathered, you're rather popular. Or at least you were, until a while back when they suddenly stopped talking about you."  
  
"Well, that's probably because I killed Zeus, who was trying to kill Xena and her child here."   
  
"So, the rumors of his death were true after all. Impressive," Darius said, "but, I'm afraid it's just not good enough. I'm an assassin for the Olympian order and I've been sent here by Athena with orders to kill Eve. You're a good man, Hercules, but if you get in my way I'll kill you dead. Got it?"  
  
"That's easier said than done," Hercules replied as Xena drew her sword.  
  
"Okay, you know the drill, Xena. Hand over Eve and you and your friends are free to go. Stay here and fight me and you'll end up dead. Which is it going to be?" Darius asked, turning his attention back to Xena, his smile fading.  
  
"You already know my answer to that, Darius. The only way you'll get Eve is over my dead body." Xena replied, stepping forward.  
  
"Very well, if that's your decision, so be it." Darius answered.  
  
"Xena, wait," Hercules said, grabbing her softly by the arm, keeping his voice low so only she and Gabrielle could hear it. "Let me fight him. That way, if he defeats me you'll have the chance you need to get Eve to safety."  
  
"But, Hercules, if you lose, he'll kill you." Xena protested.  
  
"Maybe so, but while he'd doing that you guys can make a run for it." Hercules said, his blue eyes pleading with her to say "yes".  
  
Several seconds passed by as she thought this over. Finally, she nodded reluctantly, causing him to release her arm. "Okay," she said, "but you watch yourself. He's good and if you make one mistake he'll kill you for it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Will do," the tall demigod said, nodding in agreement.  
  
Then, with that said, Hercules turned and walked toward Darius, stopping when he was a few feet from him. Darius drew his sword and stood poised for battle.  
  
"Um, you'll have to excuse my manners but I'm afraid I don't have a sword with me." Hercules said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Very well," Darius replied, sliding his sword back into its case on his side with a _shink_. "I don't suppose it matters one way or another what I use against you since you'll be dead soon anyway."  
  
With that said, both warriors stood poised to strike, each daring the other to make the first move.  
  
Suddenly, Darius was nearly knocked off of his feet as Hercules sent a punch slamming into his jaw. Darius quickly regained himself and turned to the side, spitting blood on the ground before turning back toward Hercules.  
  
"That's some punch you got there," Darius said, rubbing his sore jaw.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I forgot to tell you that I have the strength of a god. It's one of the perks of being the son of Zeus." Hercules said with a slight shrug.  
  
Darius grimaced, a look of annoyance spilling across his features.  
  
"You know, you don't have to do this, Darius. You can quit now and enjoy your life." Hercules said.  
  
Darius laughed, shaking his head. "If only that were true, Hercules. But it's not, okay, so can it with the speech! I don't have a choice! I have to kill Eve! I am what I am and I can't escape from it!"  
  
"Everyone has a choice, Darius, including you!"  
  
"You don't understand! If I don't kill Eve then they'll kill me!" Darius shouted. "Besides, Athena's promised me peace in the Elysian Fields if I complete this mission and I have _no intention _of disappointing her! In fact, you could say that this promise is the one thing that gives me hope."  
  
"And what makes you think Athena will keep her word?" Hercules asked.  
  
Darius started to answer but hesitated, uncertainty clearly evident in his eyes—and just as quickly it was gone, replaced by a cold, guarded stare.  
  
"I've served the gods all my life and I've never failed and they know this. Athena wants Eve dead so bad she sent me to kill her 'cause I never fail! In fact, you could say that my curse is that I'm _too _good. So, after I complete my mission I imagine she'll be overjoyed over Eve's death, considering that child means the death of the gods and the end to their order. So, yeah, I'm sure she'll keep her word."  
  
"So you know about the Twilight?"  
  
"Of course. Look, this is getting old real fast, okay? Now, you got two choices: shut up and let me do my job or shut up and die now. Either way, this conversation's over." Darius said.  
  
Suddenly, Darius lunged forward, sending a barrage of kicks into Hercules's direction.  
  
Caught off guard by the sudden attack, Hercules was sent stumbling back as a few of the kicks found their mark. Then, just as quickly, he caught Darius's foot, lifting him up over his head and through the air before slamming him to the ground with a deafening thud. He reached down to pick Darius up by the back of his vest and toss him only to receive a kick to the head, causing him to stumble backwards. Darius rose to his feet, taking a moment to steady himself, before he charged, unleashing a devastating series of kicks, punches, jabs, and whatever else he could think of at the demigod. Hercules, although knocked back by the sheer force of the blows, managed to hold his own against the relentless attack. And, when Darius least expected it, he sent a few well-placed punches to his stomach, sending him reeling away in pain. Even though Darius tried not to show it, Hercules knew he was in pain.  
  
Darius grimaced, using all of his will power not to scream out in pain at the demigod's blows. Darius knew he had to end this quickly as he was certain that he couldn't stand up much longer against Hercules's attacks.  
  
Gathering all of his strength, Darius unleashed yet another deadly assault of punches, kicks, and whatever else he could think of at his opponent before jumping up into the air and flipping over him. With a thud he landed and, with a spinning kick, he hit Hercules square in the back, sending him stumbling forward. And, wasting no time, he ran forward, stepping in front of him and knocking his legs out from under him with a low kick.  
  
Darius drew his sword. "Time for you to die," he said, flashing Hercules an "I'm sorry" look with his eyes as he prepared to make the stroke which would kill the noble warrior.  
  
Hercules grit his teeth then, letting loose an ear-splitting war cry, and using all of his strength, the mighty demigod sent a surprise uppercut at Darius's way, catching him right under the chin. The force of the blow lifted him clear up off the ground. And, with a deafening thud, Darius hit the ground and didn't move, completely unconscious.  
  
Slowly, Hercules rose painfully to his feet and made his way over to Xena and Gabrielle, who immediately enveloped him in a warm hug, overjoyed that he was alive. Then, after a few moments, they released him.  
  
"You did it!" Gabrielle exclaimed, relieved that Olympus's deadliest warrior was down for the count.  
  
"Yeah, I did, but barely. I think it was only dumb luck that allowed me to beat him." Hercules replied, suddenly feeling very tired.  
  
"What about him?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Leave him, taking him prisoner could be more trouble than it's worth as Athena would probably come looking for him. And I'm not about to kill him in cold blood no matter what he's done." Xena said.  
  
"Can we go now?" Hercules asked, suddenly wanting to leave this place very much as every fiber of his being screamed out in pain.  
  
"Sure, Hercules. Let's get out of here," Xena said, giving his shoulder a warm squeeze.  
  
Then, after gathering everything together, they walked off, their arms around each other, as they all three headed toward the forest and away from the unconscious form of Darius.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Several hours later, after a grueling trek through the dense, bug-infested, brush that was the forest, they finally managed to stumble upon a spot where the forest opened up considerably.  
  
Deciding that it was best not to let an opportunity like this go by, Xena halted the group, declaring that they would set up camp here for the night.  
  
Gabrielle sighed with relief at this news, clearly overjoyed that they were finally going to be able to rest after their long trek through the now unbearable forest. Xena dismounted her horse and, while she walked away from them to breast-feed Eve, Gabrielle unloaded the supplies. Figuring that he could at least do something to help them rather than stand around and do nothing, Hercules volunteered to go get firewood. And, after vague replies from both Xena and Gabrielle, he turned, disappearing into the brush.  
  
After she was done feeding Eve and fully dressed again, Xena walked back over to Gabrielle, holding Eve close to her chest.  
  
Gabrielle sat on a log and was presently bent over a pack, digging frantically through it in search of something. Xena sat down next to her, concern spilling out across her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"One of my scrolls is in here," Gabrielle replied," everything that's happened to us in the last few days is recorded on it."  
  
Xena was about to say something when Gabrielle interrupted her. "Aha, found you, ya little bugger." She said, pulling out a scroll from the pack. "I thought I'd write down all that's happened to us today."  
  
"You're going to do that now?" Xena asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Gabrielle, Hercules will probably be back any minute now."  
  
"Oh," she replied, realizing what Xena meant by that. They still had to set up camp first. "Well, okay, I guess I'll do that later then." Gabrielle said, putting the scroll back into the pack.  
  
A few seconds passed as both warriors sat there, gathering their thoughts. "Gabrielle," Xena asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them both, "I need to ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?" Gabrielle asked, turning toward her friend.  
  
"Gabrielle, it's about Hercules," Xena replied, a concerned look in her eyes.  
  
Xena turned, sighing loudly and rubbed her tired eyes with her free hand before turning back around. "Gabrielle, do you think it's best if I make him leave us? I mean he could get hurt."  
  
"Xena, what are you talking about? He may be the only hope we have of surviving against the gods. He is half god after all and I think we have a better chance of protecting Eve than we did before."  
  
"Gabrielle, he almost _died _today trying to protect us. And I have no doubt that he wouldn't give a second thought to sacrificing himself to protect us. I can't allow that to happen, not to someone the world needs more than ever right now." Xena said.  
  
"Xena, listen to me, we may not have much of a choice. Darius will come after us again and, I don't know about you, but I'd rather have Hercules there on our side when we met up with him again." The bard pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, well, what if Darius kills him? What then? Are you really prepared to bury him?" Xena asked, locking gazes with Gabrielle, hoping to drive her point home to the bard.  
  
"Xena, I don't believe it's going to come to that. Besides, what if you shove him away only to have Darius kill Eve? Are you prepared for that possibility?" Gabrielle asked, driving her point home to Xena in much the same way the warrior princess had just tried to do with her.   
  
Just then, Hercules burst forth from the woods, carrying an armload of firewood. He stopped when he was a few feet from them, letting the wood fall to the ground. "So, what'd I miss?" he asked, smiling broadly.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Gabrielle lied. "Just some girl talk, that's all."  
  
"Oh," Hercules replied, as if her answer explained it all.   
  
"Well," Xena said, rising to her feet. "I'd better go get us some food before it gets too dark to see anything. Gabrielle, can you hold Eve and watch her for me until I get back?"  
  
"Let me do it. I'd be happy to help out." Hercules said.  
"You want to hold Eve?" Xena asked skeptically, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, I love kids." He replied.  
  
"Well, in that case," Xena said, handing Eve over to him. "here ya go. Enjoy."  
  
"Hey, kiddo. Wanna say 'hi' to your Uncle Hercules?" Hercules asked, putting his lips to Eve's cheek and blowing air through them, producing a sound that made Eve laugh with delight. Xena only shook her head, amused by the whole thing. Then she turned, disappearing into the woods.  
  
Cooing at the child and making strange noises, Hercules walked over near Gabrielle and sat down a few feet from her. All the while, Eve giggled joyfully, clearly pleased at the attention she was receiving from the tall demigod, while Gabrielle rolled her eyes, unable to stop a smile from creeping up onto her face at the sight of them together. Why doesn't she do that for me? Gabrielle wondered. Then, she shrugged inwardly, dug into her pack, and retrieved the scroll she'd held earlier. She unrolled it, figuring that she might be able to get some writing done while Xena was out hunting as it could be awhile before she got back.  
  
But she quickly gave up on the task after a few moments as she realized that her attention kept drifting back toward Hercules and Eve. At the present moment, Hercules had stopped cooing and making noises at her and was, instead, thrilling the adorable child with a sweet lullaby. He just looks so adorable with her, she thought, her attention now focused strictly on Hercules, who was now humming softly to Eve, who had begun to drift off to sleep. And, on the trail of that thought: _He would have made a good father.  
  
_During her travels throughout Greece, both she and Xena had heard a lot of things about the demigod through other people, usually when they were in a tavern or some other establishment for one reason or another. And it usually wasn't very long before they would over hear a conversation involving Hercules. Of course, he wasn't always the topic of every conversation every time, but most of the time he was.  
  
People often talked about the latest adventure he'd been in and other things of that nature. Of course people talked about his past as well. Such as the time his wife and kids were killed by Hera. But Gabrielle didn't know how much stock she held in such talk as some of it was only by the word of mouth and could have been made up. She could only wonder what people said about her and Xena as she'd never really cared to find out.  
  
"I think she likes you." Gabrielle said, shaking those thoughts from her head.  
  
"Yeah, well, I like her too. She reminds me of my own kids." He answered, not turning his attention from Eve.  
  
"What happened to them?" she asked.  
"Hera killed them with a fireball. They were sleeping along with my wife when it happened. I remember it clearly, it's a moment I won't soon forget. I had stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air when it came down and next thing I know the house was engulfed in flames. It all happened so fast—they died before I could save them." He said, turning to her with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
So it was true, she thought, immediately feeling guilty for thinking that thought. "Hey, it wasn't your fault." Gabrielle reassured him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done. I mean how could you have known about it about it anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I know it wasn't my fault now. But for the longest time afterward I had the hardest time convincing myself of that." He said thoughtfully. "That's also why I can't let the gods kill this child. They'll kill her without a second thought, Gabrielle. If they can turn and look the other way while Hera killed mine, then they can very well kill Eve. And I'm willing to bet that they won't lose a seconds sleep over it."  
  
Gabrielle was about to reply, when Xena burst forth from the woods, carrying a small quail in one of her hands.  
  
"Well, well, well, how'd ya manage that feat, warrior princess?" Hercules asked jokingly.  
  
"I have many skills," she answered slyly, tossing the bird on the ground.  
  
Then, with that said, Hercules set to building a fire, while Xena plucked the quail and got it ready for consumption.  
  
After Hercules had succeeded in starting the fire, and the bird had been plucked and laid on a turner, Gabrielle cooked the savory meal, while Xena and Hercules eyed the meat hungrily.   
  
And, just when they thought it'd never get done cooking, miraculously, it did and was quickly devoured by all three of the warriors.  
  
When they had had their fill, Gabrielle and Hercules stretched out lazily, not wanting to move a muscle as they lay there and relaxed their tired bodies, while Xena held Eve in her arms, who had woken up by this time, and once more showered her with gentle affection.  
  
Hercules yawned loudly and then rose to his feet, stretching his tired muscles. Then he turned and walked near the edge of the camp. Xena looked up from Eve and, noticing Hercules's departure, turned to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, could you hold Eve for me? I need to talk to Hercules for a minute."  
  
"Sure, Xena," replied the bard as Xena handed Eve over to her. Then the warrior princess rose and walked to where Hercules was.  
  
"Hercules," Xena said, causing him to turn around, "we need to talk."  
  
"What is it, Xena?" Hercules asked thoughtfully, concern clearly evident in his voice.  
  
"Hercules, I think you should leave."  
  
"Xena, what are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
She sighed inwardly, gathering her strength for what had to be said.  
  
"Hercules, this thing between the gods and me and Gabrielle—it's our fight, not yours. I don't want you involved." The warrior princess answered, realizing her tone sounded harsher than she'd wanted it too.  
  
"Xena, I've been dealing with the gods my whole life! So, I know better than anyone what they're capable of! Xena, don't push me away from this! 'Cause, whether you permit it or not I'm going to fight them. I won't allow them to take your child away from you like they did mine!" Hercules shouted, throwing his arms into the air.  
  
"Yeah, well, what are you going to do if you get hurt?! Or better yet, what if you die trying to protect Eve?! What then?!" Xena snapped, probing deep into his eyes for an answer.   
  
"If I die or get hurt then so be it. It was meant to happen. But whatever happens I'm _not_ going to turn my back and walk away when there's even a remote chance you, Gabrielle, or even Eve could die! Xena, I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Hercules said.  
  
Xena folded her arms across her chest, a look of annoyance spilling across her face as she turned to look away from him. Gods, why does he have to be so stubborn?! She wondered.  
  
"Xena, do you think that this is all just going to go away?! I mean, for crying out loud there's an _assassin_ out there right now who's out to kill your child! And I know for a fact that he's not going to stop until he kills your child. Do you _really _want to face the possibility of losing to him again only to have him kill Eve? Do you?!" Hercules asked hotly.  
  
Xena sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "Alright!" She said at last throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. "You've made your point already! Fine, you can stay. I'm just—worried about you, okay?"  
  
Several seconds passed as Hercules took this in.  
  
"Okay, fair enough." Hercules said, his tone softening. "But, um, now that we're on the same side there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Xena asked.  
  
  
"I've decided to go and pay Athena a little visit. I figure I'll stop by her temple and try and talk to her. Maybe I can talk to her out of all of this nonsense and get her to call off the attack on Eve." Hercules answered.  
  
"What makes you think you can change her mind? I mean, I tried to reason with her when she attacked my hometown and it didn't make a dent in her decision to kill Eve. Talking to her was like talking to a stone wall, she just wouldn't listen to me."   
  
"Yeah, I know it's probably hopeless but I figure I gotta at least try. After all, I am related to her. Maybe that'll be enough to make her listen to me. And if I can get her to call off the attack then she'll call off Darius. Isn't it worth a try, given that possibility?" Hercules said.  
  
Xena sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
Hercules nodded. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible." He said. "You be good now, ya hear?" He said, enveloping her in a warm hug.  
  
"I will," she replied, hugging him back. Then they separated from the embrace and clasped arms, each saying their goodbyes to one another before Hercules turned and disappeared into the forest.   
  
Xena sighed and turned, walking back toward Gabrielle, hoping Hercules would return to them in one piece and that this wasn't the last time she would see him alive again.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
As Hercules slowly mounted the steps that led to the set of open double doors, which led inside the temple of Athena, he couldn't help but notice the beauty of the structure. It was composed of something resembling marble but was, instead, the color or limestone. The structure was surrounded by the massive forest and, Hercules even noticed with dull interest that green ivy covered the roof and sides of the temple, seeming to guard the entrance. He shrugged inwardly, unable to hide his admiration for the appearance of the temple and it's surrounding landscape. In short, it was so beautiful that words alone could not hope to describe its beauty.  
  
Hercules sighed and shook these thoughts off before he started forward, walking into the temple itself.  
  
Hercules looked around to find himself in a somewhat vast room that had sandstone walls, a floor, and a ceiling to match. The walls were pretty much bare, except for the occasional religious painting and statue depicting Athena in all her greatness and glory to the masses of mortals. In one painting she was being charitable to the poor, in another she was pardoning sinners of their evil deeds, and still another showed her being generous to her worshippers during a festival, which was being held, in her honor. There were other paintings as well, all of which basically depicted Athena as a loving and very considerate deity, who's concern was always on the well-being of the mortals who worshipped her.   
  
It was all a lie of course and Hercules knew it. At one time in his life when he had been a very young lad he had looked up to the gods, hoping that they could provide him with the answers he so desperately sought. It was only later on in his life that he had to learn the hard way that they didn't know anything and only sought to exploit humanity for their own amusement.   
  
It was also during this time in his life as a young lad that he had begun to search for his father Zeus, whom he had never seen. But, unfortunately, it would be much later in life when he was a grown man before he would finally meet his father. Only by then it would be too late for father and son as Hercules had, by this time, grown to hate his father for his absence during his childhood and for failing to appear to him during his teenage years when he'd so desperately wanted him too.  
  
And, as for the rest of the gods, well, it hadn't been a picnic that was for sure. From the day he was born Hera had tried to kill him because of her jealousy over her husband's affair with another woman—a _mortal_ woman. This little coupling had produced Hercules who was half god because of it. Because Hera couldn't take her anger out on her husband due to his position as king of the gods, and instead of taking her anger out on the mortal woman he'd had the affair with, she'd chosen to kill Hercules, as Zeus had adored his new blue-eyed baby boy. Of course, Zeus, knowing that their was a chance the other gods might grow jealous of the attention Hercules was receiving, decreed that no god was to kill him directly or they'd suffer his wrath, thus protecting his beloved son. However, regardless of Zeus's good intentions, he had forgotten one thing: they could still kill Hercules, they just couldn't do it outright. Instead, they could use other methods to accomplish the same goal, such as using mortals to do the deed.  
  
On top of Hera's persecution, he'd also faced relentless assaults on his life by his half brother Ares who had elected to kill him simply on the basis of jealousy since he had been his father's favorite son until Hercules was born. After that Zeus had completely ignored him, choosing instead to shower his _new _son with affection. Thus, that been enough reason for Ares to decide that his new demigod brother couldn't live anymore and therefore must die. And, unfortunately for Hercules, Ares had allies. Some of which included other rogue gods who worked for him such as Strife, Discord, and Demios, just to name a few, all of which desperately sought his favor.  
  
Hercules had even had spats with his other supposed brethren. One of which had involved his half brother Apollo. And, because of it, the two still didn't get along to this very day.  
  
As for the other gods, he either found himself rushing to save a helpless village all because of a blunder one of them had made or having one of them suddenly drop by asking him to do something for them, which he invariably did or was coerced or forced to do.  
  
Hercules sighed inwardly, remembering one instance when Demeter's daughter had been kidnapped by Hades and she'd asked him to help her by going to the Underworld and bringing her daughter back to her. When Hercules had refused, declaring that this was a dispute between two gods, suggesting that she let Zeus handle it and telling her that he didn't want any part of it, she'd made the Earth grow so cold until nothing would grow, forcing him to change his mind on the promise that she would reverse the changes once he did the deed. He'd even helped gods from Artemis to Aphrodite who had offered to reward him handsomely, which he had politely refused.  
  
But as for Athena, well, he'd had a few chance meetings with her in the past. But, other than that, it seemed she had gone out of her way to avoid him, as if she looked down on him or something. Which she probably did. After all, he was half mortal and the gods had given him the impression that they didn't like mortals. And, because of his half mortal nature they had regarded him as somewhat of a black sheep and—no matter what he did, it seemed that he would always be that in their eyes.  
  
On the floor, on an alter not far from her throne, were gifts from Athena's followers, which consisted of anything from offerings of food or wine to the finest jewelry the mortal world had to offer, every follower hoping against hope that his or her gift would grant them Athena's favor. Too bad the goddess didn't love them as they loved her because some followers of the gods had been known to give up everything that they owned just for the sole purpose of earning that god's favor. Hercules shook these thoughts away, having to squash the rage that such things inspired in him. It's like they just can't help themselves, he thought bitterly, Not only are they selfish, they also have to manipulate honest, decent people into making them think that they actually care for them. Personally, the whole thing made Hercules's blood boil. In his opinion, if they said they were there to help the mortal race solve its problems, then they should keep their word and do just that. Otherwise, they should just go back to their little mountain and let them be.  
  
Hercules glanced at the back of the room, vaguely noticing the throne on the back wall, but no Athena. Other than himself, there was no one else in the huge room, or at least none that his eyes could see. She was obviously somewhere in the room, because, although he couldn't explain it, somehow, he could sense her presence. Usually, he could see the gods even when no one else could but not always. He didn't know if that was because of his half mortal nature or because the gods had simply found a way to remain invisible to him.  
  
That's just great! He thought. Right now, that's all I need! He started to call out for her, but then decided on a better idea. After the mood he was in, he figured smashing up her temple might not be a bad idea. For one thing, it'd make him feel better and it might even prompt an appearance by Athena, considering the gods were often very touchy about their temples.   
  
He turned and started to head toward two medium-sized statues carved out of white marble.  
  
Unknown to Hercules, however, Athena stood by her throne with her back turned to him as she played with a dagger. Athena looked up, a smile slowly creeping up onto her face.  
  
"Hercules," She said, clearly amused that he was here.  
  
The big man stopped in his tracks, whirling around to face her. "How long have you been standing there?!" He demanded, clearly annoyed at having had to wait so long for her appearance.  
  
"Long enough," She replied sweetly. And, suddenly, she spun around, hurtling the dagger at him, a sadistic smile on her face. He caught it inches from his face.   
  
Athena laughed softly, shaking her head. "Still as sharp as ever I see," she said, grinning at him like an old friend.  
  
With a look of disgust, Hercules tossed the dagger to the floor.  
  
"And what was that for?!" Hercules shouted angrily.  
  
"What? Can't a girl have fun every now and then?" Athena asked, giving him the most innocent look she could manage and pouting her lips as she walked forward and scooped the dagger off of the floor, slipping it inside her boot. Then she walked forward, stopping at her throne and running her hand along its smooth surface.  
  
"Cut the crap, Athena! I'm not here to play games!" Hercules spat.  
  
"Yes," she said, turning toward him, a devious expression forming on her face and a joyful twinkle filling her eyes, "you're here because of Xena."  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked, confusion playing across his face as a cold chill ran down his spine at her words. She knew?! But how? He wondered.  
  
"Please, I'm a goddess, Hercules. I have my ways," she answered, being as cryptic with her answer as possible since she knew it would get on his nerves. After all, why shouldn't she be allowed to have some fun with him first?  
  
Hercules frowned, a look of dismay and even a little disgust filling his face. Forget how she knows! He told himself angrily. You don't have time for this! So get to the point already!  
  
"I want you to call off the attack on Xena's child." Hercules demanded.  
  
Athena stared at him for a few seconds—and then suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, her gaze ice cold and her laughter harsh.  
  
"Call off the attack?" she asked incredulously, looking at him as if he'd just said the funniest thing she had ever heard. "Who do you think I am? I am a goddess. And because Eve is alive we are doomed to die. I simply can't allow that to happen. Eve must die."   
  
"Oh, so that's it, huh? You'd rather kill an innocent child just to save your own worthless skin?"  
  
"Worthless? I don't think so. You know, regardless of what you may believe, Hercules, I'm not as dumb as you might think and I'm going to do what I have to do to get the job done." Athena replied coldly.  
  
"Including sending your best assassin to do the job for you?"   
  
"So, you've met Darius?" Athena asked, a pleased smile slowly claiming her face.  
  
"Why are you forcing him to do this?!" Hercules demanded. "Just what is it about him that makes him so important to you that you can't let him go?!"  
  
"_Darius_, is _property _of the Olympian order." Athena said between clenched teeth. "He was given to me by Zeus on the grounds that I train him, the reason being that Zeus had decided that we, as an order, needed an assassin in the mortal world to do our business."  
  
"And I must admit," Athena continued, a slight smile claiming her face, "that at first I loathed the site of him. After all, why should I be forced to train a lowly _mortal? _But, in time, I guess you could say that I grew quite fond of him." Then she sat down on her throne, rubbing at the smooth armrests and gazing at them thoughtfully before continuing. "As matter of fact, he does _whatever _I ask of him and hates me all the while for it…but never complains in the least little bit. It's really quite amusing if you think about it." Athena said with a slight laugh looking up at Hercules only to notice with dismay that he didn't seem to share her opinion. Some people, Athena thought, sighing inwardly, just don't have a sense of humor I guess.  
  
"Why not turn him loose? He's got a right to that much?"   
  
"Darius lost his rights as a human a long time ago when he joined the Olympian order and became our property." Athena said coldly. "_Darius _exists to serve the order and, more importantly…me. He's _mine_, Hercules, and you'd best not forget that. Go against him and you will die. You cannot defeat him."  
  
"News flash, I already did that," Hercules replied, beginning to get annoyed at her for more reason that one.  
  
  
"_And_ that means what exactly? 'Cause, you see, one defeat isn't going to stop Darius. He'll just keep coming until Eve is dead as well as Xena, Gabrielle, and anyone else who tries to protect her. I should know, Hercules, I trained him myself, so he isn't going to back down. You'll have to kill him to make him stop—that is—if you can." Athena replied with a slight laugh, amused that he could even remotely think himself to be worthy of defeating _her_ assassin.  
  
"Speaking of killing, you know you don't have to do this, Hercules. You could just turn around now, turn your back on Xena and her child, walk out of here and never look back and I wouldn't hold you responsible for killing Zeus. After all, you were only fighting for what you thought was right and I can respect that." Athena said, walking over to Hercules and placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "What with you being family and all."  
  
"_Family_?!" Hercules asked, pushing her arm almost violently away from him. "Since when have I been family?! I mean, nearly all my life some of my supposed _family _was trying to kill me or make my life miserable in some way or another! And those of you who weren't trying to kill me avoided me like the plague! So, don't you talk to me about _family _'cause as far as I'm concerned we never really were!"  
  
"Really?!" Athena asked, her good mood beginning to slip away.  
  
"Yes, really!" Hercules said sarcastically. "Oh, and let's not forget who it was everybody went to when they need help? Oh, gee…let me think…it was _HERCULES_! Yeah, well, I'm sick of it and as far as I'm concerned this death warrant you all seem to have all your heads couldn't have happened to a nicer group of people! If death is what if takes to punish the order for its sins against humanity then, so be it."  
  
"_Humanity _is nothing more than sheep and is ours to plunder! As it always has been! And, as far as this death warrant goes, I am NOT about to give up and stand by while some pathetic force called "_THE LIGHT_" or the teachings of some idiotic ex-mortal named Eli proceed to destroy our order! We DID NOT struggle like we did only to have what we've gained stripped away from us!" Athena shouted hotly, her face solid red, her body literally shaking with rage.  
  
"Yeah, well, what gives you the right to exploit humankind?!" Hercules spat.  
  
"I'm a goddess and that's all the explanation that you need! I can exploit humankind whenever I _feel _like it! Besides, humanity is like clay and must constantly molded by us or they will whither away and die. Honestly, I don't even know why you even bother with them, considering that they're really just a waste of time." Athena said, trying with all her will power to resist the urge to strangle him with her bare hands. _Ooooooooooooh_! _But he could be stubborn_! Just who did he think he was to talk to her this way?! Half god or not, son of Zeus or not, she was a _full _god and this was _her _temple!_ How _DARE_ he disrespect me this way_!   
  
"I _bother _with them because they have no one else! And, even though you don't want to admit it, they're more important than you can possibly imagine! 'Cause if they weren't then why does this force called "The Light" seem to care about them so much?! If mortals are so unimportant as you claim that they are then why would it even bother to go through the trouble of doing anything for them?! Why not just sit back and let the current system, that is the Olympian order, continue to rule?! After all, wouldn't that be the easier thing to do?" Hercules asked, trying to drive his point home to her.  
  
Athena only snorted, folding her arms across her chest and looking away in disgust, refusing to even consider his point.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you anyway, Athena, it's because this force, this light truly cares about them and, unlike you and your order, knows how important they truly are." Hercules said, probing deep for an answer  
  
After a few seconds he realized that he apparently wasn't going to get an answer to his questions. I guess the gods never really will understand the importance of humanity, he thought, sighing inwardly.  
  
"I see now that coming here was a mistake. I thought I might be able to reason with you but I see now that I was wrong. But, mark my words, one day you will regret all of the sins you have committed against humanity." Hercules said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." He said, his voice dipping into sarcasm.  
  
Athena did reply, choosing instead to stare at a wall, with her jaw clenched defiantly.  
  
Hercules was almost to the doorway when Athena turned toward him. "Hercules," she said, causing him to stop and turn around, "as I said before I don't blame you for killing Zeus. But rest assured that if you get in my way, _I will kill you_."  
  
"You know, Zeus said the same thing to me and he didn't follow through with it. But, you know, the thing is, Athena, you're not Zeus and, compared to him, you're nothing more than an insect and I doubt very seriously that you'll be that difficult to defeat. 'Cause ya see, if I can kill the king of the gods, and survive then what possible chance could you hope to have in trying to defeat me when even he couldn't accomplish the same task? I'm warning you, Athena. Stay away from Xena. Or else." Hercules said darkly.  
  
"A bold statement, indeed, Hercules. And, truly, I hope you can live up to those words 'cause if you don't Eve, Xena and Gabrielle will be dead before you know it and…so will you. And I promise you that I won't lose a moments sleep over it." Athena said coldly.   
  
Hercules clenched his jaw, turned around and headed for the doorway. Trying to reason with Athena had definitely been a _big _mistake. And, since she had no intentions of stopping her assault on Eve, he realized now, more than ever, how much he needed to get back to them as soon as possible. Then, with that, he walked through the doorway to the outside of the temple, determined to get back to Xena and Gabrielle and protect them and Eve from Athena's attacks no matter what it cost him. And, no matter what it took, he decided right then and there that somehow he was going to put a stop to this whole mess. Or he would die trying.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
_  
  
_  
  
Hercules had just cleared the doorway when he collided with an approaching figure. Both figures let out a yelp of surprise and quickly separated, backing up a few steps.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, clumsy me-" Hercules began, looking at the figure solemnly.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe you should watch where you're going next time," replied the figure.  
  
It was then that both figures finally caught sight of one another.  
  
"Hephaestus?" asked Hercules, a look of recognition instantly filling his face.  
  
"Hercules?" queried the smut-stained god of the forge, all decked out in his workman's clothes, with his mighty ax hanging from a loop of leather on his side. A smile filled his face, his eyes filling with genuine love for his half brother and friend. The two brothers clasped hands, both laughing heartily and seeming overjoyed at seeing the other.  
  
"But, what are you doing here?" asked Hephaestus.  
  
"Oh," Hercules replied, the momentary joy he had been feeling dropping from his face almost immediately at his half brother's question and realizing that he didn't want to tell him why he was here. After all, he and Hephaestus were extremely close. Out of all of his relatives among the gods Hephaestus was the only one who had never looked down on him and had treated him with the utmost respect. How could he tell him that he had been here to dissuade Athena from killing a child that would mean his demise? He looked away from the face of his half brother and friend, averting his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Hey, Herc, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Hephaestus asked, placing a warm hand on Hercules's shoulder, his expression turning serious and almost tender, clearly showing that he was concerned for the welfare of his half brother.  
  
Hercules sighed, looking back up into his friend's concerned face. Even though he knew he couldn't let Eve die at the hands of his family he didn't know if he could tell Hephaestus that he planned on protecting a child that would ultimately destroy him. And even though he knew protecting Eve was the right thing to do, somehow, a small part of him couldn't help but feeling that he was betraying his friend by doing this. "I came her to talk Athena out of killing Eve." Hercules stated bluntly, his voice sounding harsher than he'd meant for it too.  
  
The blacksmith god's body stiffened, his expression turning hard and cold. "So, you're still trying to protect that child, are you?"  
  
"Yes," Hercules answered, suddenly wishing he were anywhere but here and that this conversation wasn't happening.  
  
Hephaestus looked away, his jaw clenched, nodding to himself.  
  
"And why are you here, Hephaestus?" Hercules asked, a vague suspicion already forming in his mind to answer his question. "Somehow, I get the distinct impression that you're not here for a friendly visit to Athena."  
  
"I'm here to meet with her, Hercules, because she asked me to come here."  
  
"So, you're going to help her kill the child, is that it?" Hercules demanded.  
  
"Yes," Hephaestus answered, anger creeping into his voice. "And I'm not the only one. Several of the other gods are a part of this as well."  
  
"So, you're going to kill an innocent child? Is that it?"  
  
"Innocent?! Hercules, because of that child Zeus is dead, the whole order is falling apart, and we're doomed to die!" Hephaestus answered.  
  
"No, _I'm_ the reason Zeus is dead!" Hercules shouted.  
  
"Yeah, and if that child hadn't been born you wouldn't have had to kill him and none of this would be happening right now!" Hephaestus shouted, turning away from Hercules.  
  
The two friends looked away, both trying to calm themselves. Then Hercules turned to face Hephaestus only to see that he was still turned away from him.   
  
"I don't blame you for killing Zeus, Hercules." Hephaestus said quietly. "You were only doing what you thought was right."  
  
Then Hephaestus turned back around, looking at his half mortal brother with a slightly understanding face. "Hercules, because of that child, Zeus is dead. I know he was your father but he was _mine too_. I mean, we may not have had the best relationship together but he was still my dad. So don't you tell me to walk away from this 'cause I'm not about to take this lying down!"  
  
"But, Hephaestus, I mean, come on, we've known each other for years. _Don't do this_." Hercules pleaded, trying to keep himself from crying as a torrent of emotions raged inside of him and at any moment he knew he could lose control of them and be overcome.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hercules. I've got to do this."   
  
"Then you know I'll stand against you. You know I'll stop at nothing to protect Xena's child." Hercules said, his voice stronger this time.  
  
"I know, it's what you do. But also understand, Hercules. Friend or no friend, if you get in my way on this I'll kill you." Hephaestus said.  
  
Hercules didn't reply, Hephaestus's words seeming to hurt him more than anything else he'd experienced in his lifetime before then. He and Hephaestus had been friends for years, practically since he'd been a teenager. And just like that, Hercules thought, he's willing to throw it all away just so he can murder an innocent child.  
  
"Goodbye, Hercules," Hephaestus called, breaking his thoughts. He looked up only to find that he wasn't there. He whirled around to find the god of the forge standing in the doorway to Athena's temple. "For your sake I hope we never meet again. 'Cause if we do, it will be on the battlefield and don't think that I won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
And with that he disappeared into the recesses of the temple leaving Hercules at a loss for words and wondering what the future held. Then the big guy turned, his head held low as he headed for Xena's camp, wondering for the first time if they really had a chance anymore of surviving in this whole ordeal with the gods that had now suddenly turned into a nightmare.


	3. A new plan, reflections of the past, for...

Disclaimer:  If you want to read the disclaimer for this story, then please go back to the first or second chapter because I'm tried of writing the blasted thing over and over onto each chapter and I'm sure that the readers by now are probably more than a little tired of reading it. Anyways, here's the shortened version. I don't own Xena, Gabrielle, or any other characters from either Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, all of which belong to MCA, Universal Studios. So, if any of the trial lawyers for said organization just happen to be reading this story, then please don't sue me, cause you I am just a poor, review-starved fanfiction writer so I don't have any money to give you anyways. So there! *Sticks tongue out at the lawyers* You can't get me! *laughs manaicaly for a few more seconds before realizing his blunder* Um, forget I said that last part.

Warning: This story contains adult themes between a man and a woman. If this disturbs you please do not read this story.  
  
Authors note: This story is set some time before the Xena episode Looking Death in the Eye of the Fifth Season.

A/N: Anyways, thought I'd drop by and drop the third chapter off on you guys and see what you think about it. I see that I haven't yet gotten any reviews off of the first two second chapters, which is kinda depressing really, but maybe by this chapters end you'll all start reviewing. *grinz hopefully* I mean miracles do happen, right? Lol. Naw, but seriously folks, I really do need you're reviews out there since it helps to let me know if writing this story was actually worth it and if it should be continued someday.  Well, enough of my rant and on with the show. Enjoy!

* * *

  
  
Darius opened his eyes and quickly sat up—and immediately hated himself for it as sharp pain exploded throughout his head. He groaned, grabbing his head with his hands and massaging it gently for several seconds.   
  
Finally, the pain subsided enough and Darius dropped his hands and gazed around at his surroundings. It didn't take him long to realize that Xena and company had vacated the area. Which means they took Eve with them, Darius thought sourly. Then he sighed inwardly, realizing that that would only serve to make his job that much more harder. Harder than it needs to be, he thought angrily.  
  
Even though he hated the idea of killing anyone—let alone an innocent child like Eve—still he half wished Xena would just hand her over to him. At least it would make things easier on him.  
  
But gods knows we can't have that now, can we? He thought sarcastically.  
  
Of course it probably wasn't that he wanted to get the job done so much that had put him in a sour mood as the fact that he'd been knocked out cold and had thus failed to kill his assigned target yet again. I've failed Athena twice in one day, he mused to himself, bet she isn't going to like that.  
  
Then he shrugged inwardly and slowly rose painfully to his feet, picking up his sword, which had fallen on the ground, and sliding it into its case on his side.  
  
"Of course if Athena had bothered to inform me that a certain son of Zeus named _Hercules _might be dropping by I might have been able to kill Eve instead of playing get up off the ground." Darius said, anger beginning to well up inside of him. You know, it wouldn't kill the gods to let me know about things like this every now and then, he thought bitterly.  
  
Darius sighed inwardly, realizing that this wasn't the first time something like this had occurred. In fact it had been like this on almost every mission he'd been on for the gods and it didn't matter which god it was either. They were all the same when you got right down to it. They gave him orders and expected him to follow them without question and do whatever it took to get the mission done but when it came time to leveling with him they didn't do it. Instead, he was expected to handle whatever problems came his way, expected or unexpected, regardless of the situation.  
  
And Athena had basically done the same thing. Except it was one thing if she neglected to mention Xena's surprise disk-like weapon. It was quite another to forget to mention that HERCULES was in the area and might interfere with the mission. And he certainly didn't buy the possibility that she simply hadn't known about it. As a goddess of her stature she made it her business to know everything that went on around her, especially when there was a child that was a death warrant to the gods lay close by.  
  
And because she'd neglected to mention Hercules's presence in the area, he'd failed his mission. As a matter of fact, the more he thought about it, the more he became convinced that if anyone was to blame for his defeat it was Athena.  
  
Darius shook his head and sighed once more. He was about to look for the vanished threesome's tracks when suddenly, with a crackle of electricity, a large image appeared before him. It was Athena's face. No actually an image or projection really, Darius corrected.  
  
"Darius, why are you just standing around here? Why haven't you killed Eve yet?!" the goddess demanded angrily.  
"Well, I would have if you'd bothered to mention that a certain son of _ZEUS _might be stopping by!" Darius replied his fear of Athena temporally forgotten for the moment, as he was clearly annoyed.  
  
"Yes, your right," Athena answered, "I should have known Hercules might interfere."   
  
"Yes, you should of," he said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?!" Athena asked.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, my goddess. Nothing at all." He replied quickly, realizing that regardless of his feelings toward her at this moment he needed to give her the respect she demanded of him while he was in her presence least she punish him in some awful way.  
  
"Good, because if I thought you were smarting off to me in anyway I'd throw you in Tartartus myself!" Athena warned. "Change of plans, Darius. I want you to head back to the temple. I've devised a new plan of attack against Eve and I want you there to hear it. Is that understood?" She asked sternly.  
  
"Yes, my goddess. I'm on my way." He replied.  
  
"Good. I'll see you then." Athena said. Then her image faded away and Darius sighed inwardly before beginning his journey back toward Athena's temple.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Later that night Darius stood in the hallway, just outside the entrance to yet another of the many rooms that furnished Athena's temple. The doorway to the room before him stood open allowing him to glance in from time to time. The room before him was massive and circular in its design. It was furnished by only one piece of furniture that Darius was aware of and that was a large, round table, which was made out of the same material as the floor it rested on. It sat in the center of the room, where, at the moment, the figures of three gods stood around it: Athena, Hades, and Hephaestus. The three Olympians stood closely together, examining something, which Darius guessed was a map of some sort, and discussed battle plans of which he didn't have the slightest clue of what they might be considering that he could barely make out their words as they were so far away from him.  
  
The meeting had been going on for at least an hour now with no sign of letting up. Of course, Darius was to be called in by Athena at any moment along with at least one other person. Who that other person might be Darius didn't have a clue.  
  
Darius sighed, stamping his foot impatiently on the floor. Geez, he thought, how much longer can they possibly be in there? I'd kinda like to rap this thing up soon.  
  
But, even Darius knew that that might be a while before that happened as the gods were immortal, and because of it, they rarely were aware of the passage of time. Darius, however, was aware of it. And, after the day he'd had, he was ready to get this over with and get some rest.  
  
Darius rubbed his face tiredly, before looking back up at the scene before him, hoping against hope that he would see Athena beckoning him to enter the room. No such luck as the gods continued to look at the map, totally absorbed in the conversation they were having.  
  
Although Darius knew who both of the gods in the room besides Athena were, he had only had dealings with one of them: Hades. Although Darius served as an assassin for the Olympian order, not all the gods had used his services (or at least that he was aware of anyway).  
  
Among those who did use his services, Hades was probably the second largest user of Darius's skills as an assassin, topped only by Athena herself. Most of these assignments from the dark lord of the Underworld simply had to do with killing those who had arrived at their time to die by the Fates. But, even though this was a large part of his workload, when he worked for Hades, this task was usually carried out by Hades's sister the goddess of death.  
  
Probably the only exception to this that Darius could remember was the time one woman had made the mistake of declaring herself to be more beautiful than Persephone, who was Demeter's daughter and Hades's wife and queen of the Underworld. Apparently, that had been enough to infuriate Hades--not to mention Persephone--who loved his wife dearly, and as a result of this the dark lord of the Underworld had ordered the woman to be killed.  
  
Darius struggled to remember her name or even what she had looked like, but gave up after a few moments of trying. In the end, all Darius really knew was that Hades had given him the order and he'd killed his assigned target.  
  
Of course other gods had used his services as well such as: Poseidon, Apollo, Hera, and even Zeus, just to name a few. Darius knew that there had been other gods to add to that list but for the moment he couldn't think of anymore as his head hurt from all this remembering he was doing.  
  
But he was absolutely certain and knew without a doubt that Hephaestus had never called upon his services. And that didn't surprise him as the god of the forge didn't strike him as one who would want someone dead. From what he knew about the blacksmith god he was generally docile, even fun loving and friendly at times to both mortals and gods alike. Which was why Darius couldn't understand why he was here and why he seemed to want Eve dead so much.  
  
Now that he thought about it, Darius realized that Hephaestus's wife, Aphrodite, the goddess of love, had never ordered him to kill anyone either. Personally, Darius was relieved of this considering it would be a dark day indeed when the goddess of love started ordering people killed. Of course there had been other gods who'd never asked for his services, although at the moment he didn't really care to recall their names.  
  
But most of his orders had come Athena herself, although whether or not they were always her wishes or simply the wishes of another god, which had been passed on to her to give to him, Darius didn't know. Either way he feared the goddess of war more than any other god on Olympus—more than anything else in the world even. Considering that she might beat him for the sheer pleasure of it, while the other gods would only punish him if he disobeyed a direct order.  
  
Typically, though, most of the gods seemed to go out of their way to avoid him, except for a select few, that is. Although why they did this Darius didn't have a clue. The only reason he could think of for this behavior was that they obviously looked down on him. After all, he was only a mortal and the Olympians thought no more of mortals than they did of sheep.  
  
Of course, there was one exception to this and that was Hades, who, although he didn't show any affection for Darius, didn't show any prejudice against him either. Somehow, Darius got the distinct impression that there seemed to be a mutual respect that existed between the two of them, although why this might be Darius didn't have the slightest idea, but was glad it was there nonetheless.  
  
From somewhere behind him, someone cleared his throat.  
  
Darius whirled around, reflexively grabbing for his weapon. But instead of seeing an attacker he saw only the lone, leather-clad figure of the God or War leaning up against the wall with his hand on the hilt of his sword and a smile on his handsome face.  
  
"What do you want, Ares?!" Darius growled, his disrespect for the God of War painfully obvious. If there was one god on Olympus that he didn't have any fear of at all, it would have to be Ares as the dark god had bullied him for almost everyday when he was a small child, or at least when Athena hadn't been around to protect him, that is. In fact, you could say that Darius not only disrespected Ares, but hated him with a passion as well.  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Darius." Ares said sarcastically, his smile fading for a second before popping back up onto his face.  
  
Darius glared at Ares, his anger for the dark god almost unbearable.  
  
Ares laughed, shaking his head, clearly amused by Darius's behavior toward him. In fact, the God of War could almost feel the waves of hate and anger that seemed to radiate off of the warrior.   
  
He smiled even more than before, clearly enjoying the fact that Darius hated him so much, realizing that he was ultimately responsible for that hate. Then he shrugged inwardly, after all, what was a god to do when they were suffering from boredom.   
  
The truth was, however, that Ares admired Darius because he possessed a quality that no other warrior he'd come across so far had and that was that he hated to kill but was resigned to do it. In truth, Darius was like a dead man walking and wasn't afraid to die if it meant killing an assigned target. Not to mention that Darius was also one of the most lethal assassins he'd seen so far as he killed not only without question, but in a matter of seconds a well, which was also a plus as far as Ares was concerned. Of course, Ares had never asked for Darius services as he didn't see the need to use a mortal to kill someone when he could do it himself, even if that mortal was top rate. He might desire a mortal to help him take over the world but never to help him kill someone.  
  
"You've grown into quite the warrior, haven't you?" Ares asked, seeming to appear genuinely concerned for his well being at the moment.  
  
But Darius wasn't fooled. Ares was up to something. The question was, what that something was.  
  
"What do you want, Ares?" Darius asked, repeating his question from before with more than a little irritation in his voice.  
  
"Do I always have to be after something?" Ares asked, trying his best to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"So, what? You're here to attend the meeting with Athena and the other gods?" Darius asked skeptically.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Actually, to be honest, Darius, I've never been much of a team player. Which is why I need to talk to you." Ares said, rising to his feet. "You see, Darius, there's this woman who happens to be carrying the child your supposed to kill. This woman's name is Xena and I'd really like it if you didn't kill her."  
  
"Ares, Athena has ordered me to kill the child at all costs. That means that if Xena or anyone else gets in my way I'm authorized to kill them."  
  
"Yes, well, like I said try not to kill her if that's possible. She's kind of special to me. As for Hercules or Gabrielle feel free to kill them anytime."  
  
"How do you know about them? How could you-" Darius began.  
  
"Hey, genius, I'm a god, remember? I make it a point to know these things." Ares said confidently.  
  
"Very well, but if Xena gets in the way I will kill her." Darius answered.  
  
"Of course, man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Ares said, walking over and patting him on the shoulder. "But before you do that there's something you might want to consider first. When it comes right down to it, do you _really _want to kill another innocent person? Someone who is not only a great warrior as she clearly is, but also a hero and a hecka of a person as well. Do you wish to rob the world of such a person as that? Do you _really _want to be the one who killed her? Think about it, Darius. After all, you might just find that what I'm asking really isn't that much after all." And with that the God of War disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving Darius alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.  
  
Did Ares really expect him to avoid killing Xena. Surely, the God of War must know that even though Darius didn't want to kill Xena that he'd have to if she got in his way. Only time would tell.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Darius stood there near the table with his back turned to a wall of the room the meeting was being held in.   
  
Not far to his left stood a woman dressed in a silver uniform that was the standard dress code for Athena's Elite Squadron of Archers. She had long, straight, slightly curly, brown hair and blue eyes. In short, she was beautiful.   
  
Darius quickly looked away, suddenly very fearful that she would notice him staring at her and he didn't want that. True, she was extremely beautiful and attractive—Or you kidding? Darius thought. She's hot! And she also seemed like a nice enough person but Darius knew he could never have a relationship with her. And thinking that he could would only serve to cause him more pain than he knew he could handle in the long run. Not to mention that Athena probably wouldn't approve of it. As a matter of fact, now that I think about it, Darius mused sarcastically to himself, she'd probably delight in nothing more than to see me suffer by forcing me to be alone for the rest of my life.   
  
Besides, he thought sheepishly, how could I even _think _of being with a woman like her considering that I'm really nothing more than a monster and a coward? And the way Darius figured it after all the death and destruction he'd caused in the past, he just didn't deserve someone like her. In Darius's eyes she was an angel—a work of art that deserved someone far better than he was—she deserved a _real _man rather than the pathetic excuse for one that he was. But, as if that wasn't bad enough, what hurt Darius even more than that was that, sadly, he'd never had a woman to call his own and yet he ached to have one. Only, in the end, Darius realized that that simply wasn't something he could ever hope to have and, out of all those things, he realized that that was what hurt him most of all.  
  
Then Darius sighed inwardly, pushing back the tears that were welling up inside of him and which threatened to explode forth from him at any second, before turning his attention back to the scene before him. Before him the gods were still gathered around the table, talking about and studying the map stretched out across the table before them intensely.   
  
Variea, captain of Athena's elite squadron of archers, not to mention Athena's latest champion, glanced at Darius. She smiled inwardly, taking in his handsome features.   
  
Variea knew with all her heart that she loved Darius, although it had taken her a while before she'd finally admitted it to herself. But, despite how much she wanted him she knew that it would be wrong if she pursued it. After all, Athena had made it clear time and again that she expected everyone who worked for her to refrain from _all _relationships—especially sexual ones, since the goddess prized her virginity and thus felt that if she chose to be a celibate then, therefore, everyone else who worked under her must follow her example as well.   
  
This, of course, not only included herself and her squadron, but Darius as well. Poor baby, she though sadly, after all she's put him through she won't even allow him the simple pleasure of having a woman to call his own. She knew this because it was no secret among her squadron how Athena treated him. Because of this fact almost all of the women of the archers had a genuine respect for Darius. And, as a matter of fact, quite a few of them liked him a lot, but most knew to stay away from him as well since they knew from past experience how dangerous he was.  
  
Variea shuddered inwardly, remembering one instance several years ago, back when Illana had been captain of the archers. It was the first time she and Darius had met.   
  
They'd been ordered to kill a ruthless warlord, who'd managed to not only offend Athena by defiling one of her temples—but had actually had the gall to overtake it and proclaim it as his own.  
  
That had been enough to give Athena reason to kill him and as a result, she'd sent in her best, her archers, since they were the best warriors she and Greece had to offer.  
  
Thus they had raced out to the location of the temple and had confronted the warlord out in the open in front of the massive structure. But, just as they'd been about to kill him, they'd been surrounded by his men, who'd literally popped right out of the surrounding brush.  
  
They'd been ambushed, meaning that he'd known about the attack. Apparently, he hadn't been as dumb or as helpless as Athena had figured he'd be and had anticipated that she'd send her archers to kill him. Athena had made a mistake and had misjudged him and it was a mistake that they were going to pay for with their lives.  
  
Just as he'd been about to kill them, suddenly, there was an interruption.  
  
The warlord looked up from one of the archers that he'd been about to kill, only to see two of his men leading a man dressed in expensive-looking, black leather by the arms into the camp, stopping when they were in front of him.  
  
"Who's this?" the warlord demanded.  
  
"We found him outside the camp, sir. He was carrying this," one of the men answered, tossing the warlord a sword.  
  
The warlord caught the weapon, eyeing it carefully and noticing the excellent craftsmanship of the sword. "Well, well, well, nice blade you got here son. And who might you be?"  
  
The stranger stood there, his gaze cold and indifferent, seeming to stare right into the depths of the warlord's very soul. "My name is Darius and I've been sent here by Athena to kill you. Also, you are to release the archers at once."  
  
The warlord stood there for a few seconds, seeming to take all this in—and suddenly he burst into laughter and was quickly joined by his men as well. Finally, after several minutes, the warlord and his men were able to regain control of themselves and the warlord shook his head, unable to believe the boldness of this young man before him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute, you expect me to believe that Athena—the great _goddess _of war and wisdom—would only send _one man_ to rescue her beloved archers? Not to mention to kill me?" the warlord asked incredulously with a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You're about to die." Darius said coldly, his gaze seeming to bore into the man's eyes.  
  
The women glanced around at each other, their faces displaying fear and disbelief. Who was this man to come into this madman's presence and say such things? Didn't he know that not only was he endangering his life, but their lives as well?  
  
The warlord laughed, even more amused than before at this young man's behavior toward him. Just who does he think he is to talk to me like that anyway?! The warlord thought angrily. I could kill him at any moment!  
  
"Foolish words, my boy. Foolish words, indeed," said the warlord. Then he turned around, shaking his head as he began walking away from him. "Kill him."  
  
Suddenly, Darius brought his foot down on one of his captor's feet, causing him to cry out in pain and surprise. Seizing the moment of opportunity that had been provided to him, Darius grabbed both men and slammed them together, causing them to drop to the ground like a ton of bricks.  
  
Then Darius walked up to the stunned warlord, and, as Variea watched in disbelief, he brought him to his knees with a lightening fast jab to the neck. Without saying a word, Darius picked up his sword from off the ground, and, in the blink of an eye, beheaded the warlord, his body and head toppling to the ground with two audible _thumps_.  
  
Darius resheathed his sword and turned, looking at the remaining men calmly and expectantly with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Variea had expected them to attack at any moment, but to her surprise they suddenly turned and fled the scene immediately. Apparently, without their leader they weren't so tough anymore.  
  
After that, he'd traveled back with them to Athena's temple, completely calm and collected, speaking only when he was asked a question and not for very long either.   
  
Since then the archers had served as backup for Darius when a particular target he had been assigned to kill proved to be too tough for him to handle alone. Which usually happened when Darius found himself confronted by an army intent on blocking him from killing one of their own, usually their leader. But, regardless of this, it still was a rarity that they had to assist Darius at all, considering that, given enough time, he usually found a way to kill the target anyway.  
  
Either way, because the archers often found themselves working side by side with Darius, most of them had formed a bond of sorts with him. Even though Darius, however, didn't seem to share the same feelings toward them.  
  
Of course, not all of the women in the squadron liked him—in fact, some of them down right hated him. It's probably because he's so dangerous, she thought, They're just afraid of him is all.  
  
Not that she could blame them considering that if prompted to he could kill anyone one of them in an instant. Variea guessed that what really made Darius so deadly was the fact that he was a professional in what he did through and through.  
  
But, even knowing all of this and what he was capable of—even what he'd done in the past—she still loved him.  
  
To be honest, however, she didn't really know why she loved him exactly. But she did know this: that beneath that cold, professional killer that the gods had made him into, lay a warm, caring individual. And when she really thought about it she realized one thing: he was in pain. For whatever reason he didn't want to do what he was doing. And Variea realized that there could be only one possible reason for that: he was being forced to do these things. She didn't know how she knew it but once she realized it she knew it must be true. Why else would he hate what he's doing and do those same things that disgusted him so much even though he didn't want to. Perhaps, it was this side of Darius—the side that truly cared for other people and hated what he was doing—and not the one he presented to his victims—was what had attracted her to him in the first place.  
  
Then she sighed inwardly, shaking these thoughts from her head, before turning her attention back to the meeting at hand, least Athena notice her staring at Darius and make a big deal out of it. But no sooner had she finished that thought did she notice herself sneaking quick glances at him, eying him with lust. _Stop it_! She thought, giving herself a mental slap across the face. _Get a grip on yourself or Athena's going to kill you if she sees you looking at him like that_! And, on the trail of that thought: _Yeah, but can I help it if he's so hot_?!   
  
Variea sighed inwardly, pushing the lustful fantasies that had begun to flash through her head aside, realizing in that moment that she really shouldn't pursue a relationship with Darius but wondering at the same time how much longer she could continue to keep denying her feelings toward him. Sooner or later Darius would more than likely become aware of her true feelings for him and when that occurred—who knew what would happen?  
  
"Okay people," Athena said, breaking Variea's thoughts, "here's the plan. Due to the fact that the possibility of Hercules teaming up with Xena and Gabrielle to protect Eve has now become a realty, I see no choice but to launch and all out frontal assault against them. In doing so we might be able to accomplish our objective and kill Eve. I've compiled a massive army which will hopefully serve to overwhelm our enemies." "Variea, what's the status on the archers?" Athena asked.  
  
"Ready and standing by, my goddess." Variea replied.  
  
"Good, once the army has converged upon the target, you'll set up your squad, here, here, and here," Athena said, pointing to various places on the map, "where your objective will be to stop Xena, Gabrielle, or Hercules. However, if you get a chance to kill Eve take it. But you are not to fire until I give the signal. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yes, my goddess. I understand you completely." Variea answered.  
  
"Good," Athena replied. "Also, if the need arises then it may become necessary to for some of the archers to launch an all out assault on our enemies. But this will happen _if _and _when _I give the order. Understood?"  
  
"Perfectly, my goddess." Variea answered.  
  
"Darius, as soon as the attack begins, upon my command, I want you to go into the area of the attack and take out Eve at all costs. Do you understand my orders?" Athena said.  
  
"Yes, my goddess. I understand you orders loud and clear. But, if I may, if I go in to kill Eve won't there be a chance of my being hit by arrows from one of the archers?" Darius replied.  
  
"It's a possibility yes," she answered sarcastically, her tone slightly annoyed, "but I'm instructing the archers not to shoot you. Is that clear, Variea?"   
  
"Of course, my goddess, perfectly clear." Variea replied.  
  
"Okay, then, now that that's settled here's the final piece of the puzzle. Hephaestus, you, Hades and I will act as enforcers and help provide the firepower to ensure that our enemies don't escape. Also, if necessary, you'll engage, Xena, Gabrielle, or Hercules in battle. Be especially watchful of Hercules, as I don't have to remind you two of the threat he poses to us since he is, after all, a half god and thus the most dangerous of all of your foes. As an extra precaution against failure, I'll be fighting along side you two. Okay, any questions?" Athena asked.  
  
"Yeah, just one," Hephaestus asked. "Will we be getting any reinforcements from the other gods?"   
  
"No, and at the moment I don't think it's necessary. But if this attack fails then I'll consider it. Any other questions?" Athena asked.  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"Good, we'll begin the attack tomorrow." Athena said. "Until then I suggest we should all get some rest considering we've all got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Meeting's dismissed."   
  
And, with that said, everyone left the room and prepared for the upcoming battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
The three warriors sat there, all of them silent, with grim expressions on their faces, each seeming lost in thought at the moment.  
  
Gabrielle poked at the fire with a stick, sending several sparks of orange brilliance rising into the air only to fade away into the clear, star-filled night sky. Xena, meanwhile, was hunched over her sword, directing her all of her attention on the weapon as she sharpened it slowly—a rhythmic _shink, shink _erupting forth from the blade and filling the night air.  
  
All the while, Hercules sat on a nearby log, staring intently into the fire as if there were something within the scorching flames that only he could see. It had been hours since Hercules had returned from his journey from Athena's temple. It had been hours since he'd told them of the heart-breaking news that Athena had no intention of calling off the attack on Eve. It had been hours since he'd told them what they had already expected was going to eventually happen but had been dreading to hear: the other gods were now getting involved in the battle against Eve.  
  
Xena abruptly stopped sharpening her sword and sighed inwardly. She had started sharpening the weapon because she'd told herself that it might need sharpening considering Xena had learned a long time ago that if you took care of your weapons then, in the end, when the time came, they'd take care of you when you needed them the most. Only it was at this moment Xena realized why she had really been sharpening her weapon. The truth was, that her weapon didn't need the attention she was giving it at all. No, the real reason she had chosen to sharpen her weapon at this moment was that she had found out a long time ago that doing so often gave her a sense of comfort and peace, things that she had found to be most appealing in a world as insane as this one. But, sadly, it wouldn't give her that same comfort tonight that she so desperately sought. And, realizing that the weapon couldn't give her the relief she had so much desired, she sighed inwardly once more before slipping her sword back into its case.   
  
Xena reached over on the ground beside her feet where Eve was nestled in a few blankets, sleeping peacefully. She stared at the child tenderly before picking it up as gently as possible and holding it to her chest. Eve wiggled around a little bit, but, otherwise, didn't stir from her slumber.  
  
Xena glanced down at her beautiful daughter, noticing for the first time just how innocent she really was. Don't you worry little one, she thought, mama's going to protect you. So nothing's going to happen so just go ahead and rest now 'cause everything's going to be _alright_.  
  
But just as she finished those thoughts, a small fear began pulling at her from the back of her mind. What would happen if she couldn't keep those promises to her daughter? What would happen if she failed Eve and as a result she died? What then?  
  
Almost everyday since she'd first given birth to her little bundle of joy she'd experienced happiness unlike any she'd ever known. Even though she had gone through hell to protect Eve from the gods's attacks, somehow, even in the most despairing of times, it seemed all she had to do to wash away that desperation was to look at her daughter's beautiful face. Those pretty, innocent, blue eyes and that darling, little face of hers could give her more strength than she'd ever known she could possess. She didn't know exactly what power was truly responsible for the creation of her little gift, but, to be honest, she didn't really care. All she knew was that giving birth to Eve had given her a second chance. Something she'd never had with her first child: her son, Solon, who'd been brutally murdered and taken away from her by Gabrielle and Dahak's daughter, Hope, who was really nothing more than evil incarnated.  
  
But this time it would be different. This time she would be the best mother to Eve that she could be. And, because she had been given this second chance, she thanked whatever power it was that had given her her daughter everyday.   
  
Xena also knew that if anything happened to Eve and she ended up dead because of it, she knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself because, at that moment, life simply wouldn't be worth living any more.  
  
"So, Hercules, how much do you know about Darius?" Gabrielle asked, Xena immediately wishing she hadn't brought up that question. He was the last thing she wanted to hear about right now. The bard looked up from the fire, and looked expectantly at Hercules.  
  
Hercules looked up, seeming to have awakened from a daze. " Huh? Oh, him. Well, the only thing I really know about him is what I learned today."  
  
"You mean you've _never _heard the other gods talk about him before?" Gabrielle asked, probing his eyes, searching for an answer to her question.   
  
"Nope, the only thing I know about him is what Athena told me today."  
  
"Which is what, exactly?" The bard pressed.  
  
"That he's considered to be the property of the Olympian order and that long ago he was selected by them to help them do business in the mortal world. Also, he was apparently given to Athena by Zeus on the grounds that she train him into what you see today. So it makes sense that they'd try and keep his existence a secret."  
"You mean so as to make him a better assassin?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"No, I mean, so no one would know that he was associated with the Olympian order." Answered Hercules.   
  
"Well, I guess they did a good job 'cause I've never heard about him before today." Gabrielle replied, seeming to be talking to herself more than anyone else at the moment.  
  
"Maybe, but there were still stories among the mortal population." Hercules said.  
  
"Stories?" Xena asked, looking up, suddenly very interested in the conversation.  
  
"Concerning an unknown assassin," Hercules replied.  
  
"Like what?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Oh, things like warlords and kings ending up dead under mysterious circumstances. Even right among their own men and kingdoms, where they thought they were most safe. Usually, most were found beheaded. But there were a few of them who died of unexplained causes, or at least it appeared that way as most of them seemed to had died only by the assassin's touch." Hercules answered.  
  
"And you think that this assassin is none other than Darius?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well, at the time I didn't believe those stories. After all they were only by the word of mouth. But, yeah, given what I've seen today, I'd say it could have very well been Darius, yes." Hercules replied.  
  
A silence fell over the group, Xena and Gabrielle taking in what he'd just said. Never in all of her life had the warrior princess encountered an enemy so deadly or lethal. It seemed that, in truth, Darius was really nothing more than a living weapon and a killing machine and needed only his bare hands to kill someone. Clearly, if given the opportunity, Darius could kill an assigned target in a matter of seconds.   
  
Perhaps that was what made him so deadly to his enemies. Or for that matter, so deadly to Eve. The warrior princess shuddered inwardly, remembering back earlier in the day when he'd defeated her and Gabrielle and had had Eve at his mercy. So, why hadn't he killed her? Why had he hesitated?   
  
Somehow, deep, down inside of her Xena knew the answer to that question. He hadn't killed Eve because he hadn't really wanted to. For whatever reason, it seemed that having to kill Eve wasn't sitting to well with the assassin for the Olympian order. But, even so, did that mean that, given another chance to kill Eve would he hesitate? But Xena knew somehow that if given another chance he wouldn't. Clearly he had made a mistake by not killing his assigned target when he'd had the chance and he obviously would have no intention of repeating that same mistake.  
  
"I don't know if it's just me, but, as I said before, I get the distinct impression that he doesn't want to kill Eve." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Yeah, I got that same feeling when I fought him today." Hercules replied, nodding his head slightly in agreement.  
  
"Well, if that's indeed true than Eve may be in more danger than if he had wanted to kill her." Replied the warrior princess.  
  
"Xena, what do you mean by that?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I mean, if Darius doesn't like the idea of killing Eve but will stop at nothing to kill her anyway that can only mean one thing: That he is resigned to his fate as an assassin of the Olympian order and therefore has lost all hope of a normal life. And when a man loses hope he is truly dangerous and is capable of anything. Because at that moment he doesn't care if he lives or dies." The warrior princess replied.  
  
Silence once again enveloped the camp before Hercules chose to break it. "Xena, have the other gods teamed up on you guys before?" He asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Only after Zeus was killed, but only indirectly. They sent a few storms our way. Also, Apollo, Artemis, and Poseidon sent some assassins after us, but they were a piece of cake compared to Darius. And the same three gods temple armies came after us as well. But as for a direct appearance, no. This is the first time I've heard of them actually working together to kill Eve."  
  
"Well, I don't know what they're planning, but I'd be willing to bet that whatever it is, it's big. I think we should all be on our toes until this whole mess is over." Hercules replied.  
  
"Hercules, what if I fail—what if I try to protect Eve from the gods and only succeed in getting her killed?" the warrior princess asked quietly.  
  
"Xena, that's not going to happen. You've got us to help you so you won't fail." Replied the tall demigod.  
  
Xena didn't reply, choosing instead to look into the flames of the fire as if they could give her the answer she so desperately sought.  
  
"Xena," Hercules said, doing his best to put her fears to rest, "do you remember what I told you just after we had defeated Zeus's secret guard when I said that I would die before I let anyone hurt your baby?"  
"Yes, I do." Xena answered.  
  
"Well, I meant it. As I said before, if my death ensures that Eve lives then so be it."  
  
When no one responded to his words, Hercules rose to his feet. "Tell ya what. How 'bout we make a pack right here and now? That way we'll be sure of the outcome no matter what."  
  
Xena put Eve gently back into the blankets she had been lying in and rose to her feet, walking over to Hercules. She saw Gabrielle do the same.  
  
"We make a pack, right here, right now, that if we fail, we fail as a team and that if we succeed, we succeed as a team." The tall son of Zeus said, holding his arm out in front of him. "Agreed?"  
  
Xena and Gabrielle placed their hands on top of his. "Agreed." They both said in unison.  
  
"Good, then from this day forth, let it be known that we will not surrender without a fight and _we will fight_ to protect Eve at all costs!" Declared the fair-haired son of Zeus to all those that might be listening, whether they be mortal or god.  
  
And with that said the three of them separated, each taking their previous places around the fire. And for some reason, although Xena wasn't sure why, simply knowing now that she was part of a team that would be there with her to the bitter end suddenly made all the dangers that lay ahead seem less menacing than before. And, perhaps, because of this, there might be hope for Eve after all. Only time would tell.  
  
But whatever happened, Xena knew that they'd be ready for it and would go down fighting to protect Eve. 


	4. Bad dreams and forbidden love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from either Xena:Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys.  Those all belong to Universal, MCA Studios. I do, however own this story and the characters of Darius and Variea.

Warning: This story contains adult themes and violence. If this disturbs you, please do not read this story.  

Author's Note: This story is set sometime before the Xena episode Looking Death in the Eye of the fifth season. Also, if anyone is confused in this chapter or subsequent chapters as to Ares's motives, the things he does and says are taken almost straight from the fifth season of Xena and are simply included to try and blend my story in with theirs.  

A/N: Well, I'm back and here is the forth chapter of the story, so I hope you guys enjoy it, whoever you might be.  Still haven't gotten any reviews yet, though managed to take off the "you must be a signed user to review this story" on my settings page, so maybe that will help solve  some of the problems.  Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and take time to review.  


       Darius lay there on his bedroll, twitching and turning, his breathing hurried, his heart thudding in his chest.  
  
Dark images tormented him: memories of people—men, women, children screaming—crying out in pain. Their faces so innocent. So sweet. So _real_.  
  
They tormented him, calling out to him, asking him why he had killed them. Their number was so great that he couldn't count them.  
  
Night after night they tormented him. They called him names. Murder, killer, coward, monster, just to name a few.  
  
He cried because of them—cried in his sleep, a soft moan of distress erupting from his pain-filled face. And, what troubled him most of all was that whenever he tried to answer their insistent questions of why he'd took their lives, he discovered one thing: he couldn't. He didn't have an answer.  
  
Their moans of pain tormented him and consumed him with guilt. He couldn't escape them. They were his constant companions. Constant reminders of the pain he'd caused.  
  
Their faces were bloody. Their forms grotesque. Their bodies were decaying before his very eyes as they reached out to him with outstretched arms—skin and muscle falling off to reveal the sickening gleam of bone—  
  
And he awoke with a jolt, screaming out loud, completely drenched with sweat. Then his heart beat and breathing slowed and returned to normal.  
  
Darius exhaled loudly and then sighed with relief. Suddenly very glad that the things he'd seen had only been a nightmare.  
  
Of course he knew that they were only dreams afterwards, only to be fooled night after night as he experienced them again and again.  
  
But, perhaps, they're not dreams at all, his mind whispered. Perhaps they are simply the souls of those that you have killed coming to you to exact revenge.  
  
Darius shook these thoughts away almost violently and rose to his feet, putting on his vest and belt, which contained his sword. Then he slid on his boots. He didn't have to worry about his pants since he slept in them night after night.   
  
Then he sighed, wiping his face tiredly. And, suddenly, he started walking, realizing that he needed very much to get some fresh air.  
  
Soon he found the room he wanted and entered it ever so quietly. He'd chosen this particular room since it was one of the few rooms that had a window in it. And a rather large one at that.  
  
He turned and stared for the window only to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
Beside the window stood Variea, dressed only in a white nightgown. Darius cursed silently. I didn't expect _her _to be here, he thought sourly. He turned to leave the room.  
  
"Darius?" Variea asked, trying to make out his form in the faint light of the moon. "Is that you?"  
  
He sighed inwardly before turning back around. "Yes, Variea, it's me Darius." He answered, walking toward her. He stopped when he got near her, standing on the other side of the window.  
  
For a moment the two of them stood there, letting a breeze of the peaceful night air whip over their bodies and ruffle their hair.  
  
"So, what brings you here at this time of night?" Variea asked.  
  
"Ah, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some fresh air." Darius said.  
  
"Same here," Variea replied.  
  
Gods, she's beautiful! Darius thought, taking in her beautiful form. Then, on the trail of that thought: _I wonder what she's got on under that gown_? _Can't be much. Maybe nothing at all_? Lustful visions of her well-toned body dancing through his head, flooding his veins with desire. Stop it! he thought, giving himself a mental slap across the face. _You know about Athena's policy on relationships and sex_! _So get any thoughts of you and her together out of your head right now 'cause it ain't gonna happen_!  
  
Darius sighed inwardly, realizing that as much as he hated to acknowledge these thoughts, he realized that he must. They were right. If Athena found out they were together and had broken her policies then the punishments would be severe. He didn't know if the goddess would kill him but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would waste no time in having Variea killed. And Darius realized that he couldn't—_wouldn't _allow that to happen, knowing that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died because of his selfish desires.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Variea asked, breaking his thoughts. He looked up to find her looking out the window up at the night sky. "The night, I mean. Everything about it is so…magical. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, it is beautiful." He replied, looking in turn up at the night sky.  
  
A few seconds passed, the crickets chirping softly, followed by the gentle breeze, both sounds seeming to combined to form a sweet lullaby that was so sweet that it served to put everything to rest in the chaotic world around them.  
  
"Darius?" Variea asked, snapping him out of his trance. He turned back around to find her staring intently at him, her expression completely serious.  
  
Variea gathered her strength, realizing that she couldn't hide it any longer. She had to tell Darius the truth about how she actually felt about him.  
  
"There's something I feel I must tell you and I can't keep it hidden for any longer." Variea said.  
"What is it, Variea?" He asked, concern for her clearly evident on his face.  
  
Variea exhaled, sighing loudly and looked down at the floor, wondering how she was going to do this. Then she met his gaze once more. "Darius, I don't know how to say what I'm about to tell you but I can't hold it back any longer. I have to get this off of my chest. Darius, I…I…"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love you," she answered.  
  
He only stood there, completely stunned. He was about to reply when, suddenly, Variea reached forward, landing a passionate kiss upon his lips.  
  
Several seconds passed, both of them lost in the moment, Darius realizing that he should stop this, but unable—or unwilling to make himself do it.  
  
Finally, the kiss ended and the two separated. Variea was about to come back for more when Darius stopped her.  
  
"No, we can't do this," He breathed.  
  
"What? Don't you feel the same way?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, but, I…" He started to reply.  
  
"Then don't deny it?" She said, putting her finger to his lips to silence him and gazing into his eyes, seeing the same level of desire she felt for him burning in them. She wants me? He thought in disbelief, stunned by the very notion of it.  
  
Then Variea grabbed him, kissing him even more passionately than before. Unable to resist any longer he gave in and returned her kisses with some of his own.  
  
She pushed him gently to the floor, bringing one leg over so that she was sitting ontop his groin.  
  
It was then he realized that she did indeed have no clothes on under that gown of hers as the bare skin of her pocketbook rested on his organ, which quickly began to swell under the heat that seemed to pour from her, a faint moan escaping from her lips, her breathing becoming hurried as she arched back, suddenly absorbed in this new sensation. "Yes," she breathed, her eyes begging him to give her the relief she so desperately wanted. To make love to her.  
  
Darius's heart began to pound, his breathing hurried, every fiber of his being begging him to honor her request—and suddenly a new thought burst forth in his head: Athena. She'll kill her if I do this! His mind screamed.  
  
"No!" He shouted, pushing Variea off of him almost violently as he rose to his feet. "Athena will kill you if she finds out that we slept together!"  
  
"I don't care about Athena!" Variea shouted, rising to her feet.  
  
"Variea, what are you saying?!" Darius asked.  
  
"I saying that she doesn't have the right to tell us what we can and can't do as far as our private lives go. So, I could care less about her little policies." Variea said, angrily, turning away from him.   
  
"But I do care about them." Darius replied, walking over to her and turning her around by her shoulders and placing her hand in his. "Variea, I care about you—I _love _you and if you died because of me I don't know what I'd do." Darius said, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"I know you do," she replied softly, stroking his face gently with her free hand. "But…"  
  
"But, what?"  
  
"Darius, I don't know if I want to work for Athena anymore." Variea answered, realizing that it was true. She was having some serious doubts about the goddess and her forces.  
  
When she'd first joined Athena's elite squadron of archers she'd done so because their organization had been one of honor, strength, virtue, and courage. Everything she'd failed to find in society she'd been able to find in them.  
  
In truth, it had been an honor to have been chosen as a member of Athena's archers considering she'd worked so hard to become one. Not to mention that not only were they the best warriors Greece had to offer but they were also one of the few places that was reserved for women only. Truly only the best of warriors were accepted as members in this club.  
  
Here lately, however, she was having some serious doubts about the same organization. It seemed that, somehow, over time, it had begun to lose those qualities that had first attracted her to it in the first place. That and it seemed that Athena had changed too. At one time she had seemed to have stood for everything that was holy and just. Now it seemed that killing an innocent child was perfectly fine with her. But do I really want to serve a goddess and an organization that are willing to kill an innocent child? Variea thought only to realize that she already knew the answer to that question. No she did not.  
  
"I've been having serious doubts about Athena _and _her squadron." Variea replied.  
A few seconds passed as the two broke eye contact, both looking around the room for answers.  
  
"Variea?" Darius asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.  
  
She met his gaze evenly. "Yes, Darius?"  
  
"Do you think I should kill this child? Am I doing the _right _thing?" He asked, his voice becoming strained.  
  
She sighed inwardly, letting a few moments of silence pass between them before turning her attention back to him. "I can't tell you the answer to that question, Darius. I'm afraid that's something you'll have to figure out on your own. I think, however, that in your heart you already know the answer to that question. But whatever decision you make I'll stand by it."  
  
Darius sighed, nodding to himself, realizing that he would have to find an answer to that question on his own.  
  
Then she kissed him yet again, this time softer than before, seeming to use her love to caress his tortured soul. They fell to their knees. And suddenly, Darius broke contact, placing his head on her lap and sobbing softly, overcome by the sadness of what he'd become…of what the gods had made him to be. Memories of all the pain and suffering he'd caused flashing through his head.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said weakly, looking up into her beautiful eyes, only to see that they were filled with compassion.  
  
"No," she said firmly. "It's alright to cry, Darius. Everybody cries at some point in their lives, Darius, and your no exception. Don't be afraid to let it all out."  
  
And, as he took in her words, he found that they only made him want to cry even more.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. You go ahead and let it all out, baby. Okay?" she said softly, pulling him to her chest in a warm hug. He hugged her back fiercely, almost as if he was afraid she'd vanish into thin air.  
  
"Don't leave me," he whimpered softly in a childish voice, resting his head on her lap once more.  
  
"I won't," she reassured him, stroking his head gently.  
  
"Variea?"  
  
"Yes, Darius?"  
"Why do you love me? What have I done to deserve this? I'm a monster and I don't deserve your love." Darius replied quietly.  
  
She bent over, kissing him gently on the forehead. "Well, that's too bad 'cause you got it."  
  
Darius's only response was to snuggle up to her like a little child and strengthen his grip on her as if he were afraid to let her go.   
  
Darius smiled, realizing for the first time in his life that he felt whole. It seemed that all his life he had always lacked something and that was love. And as he thought back he realized that this must be true because never in his entire existence had anyone shown him love. That was, until now.  
  
Why exactly Fate had given him someone like Variea he didn't know. But, perhaps, he didn't want to know, caring only instead that she loved him and wanting to keep that love in his life at all costs. It was then that he realized that now that he'd found it he didn't want to let it go. And, ultimately, he realized that he'd die to protect Variea and not even Athena herself would take her from him…even if it meant his death.  
  
"Darius?" Variea asked.  
  
"What is it, my love?" He asked, sitting up.  
  
"I was thinking about leaving this place soon but I can't do it alone. Will you help me?"  
  
"Variea, I've tried to run away from the gods before and, no matter what I did, they always seemed to find me. I can't escape from them." Darius said.  
  
"Your right. You can't escape from them." Variea answered. "But together _we _can escape from them. Athena and the gods don't have dominion over every place in the world. If we can make it to Egypt then they can't touch us. After all, they don't rule over Egypt so we'll be safe there."  
  
A few seconds passed as Darius took all of this in. "Okay," He said at last, "I'll do it."  
  
"Great! Whenever you're ready you come and tell me and we'll leave as soon as possible." Variea said almost shouting.  
  
Then the two embraced, kissing each other tenderly.  
  
For the next hour or so they remained together. Darius seeming thrilled by the whole experience. And, after gathering a little courage, he even dared to explore her body gently with his hands, as she did, in turn, with his body. But, at the same time, they both realized that they had to be careful least they get too carried away and end up having sex anyway.  
  
Finally, after both of them had tired of this, Variea grabbed Darius's head, pulling it close to her own. "Now, you get some rest and you go do whatever it is you feel you have to do tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but only if you'll promise me that you'll be careful and watch yourself tomorrow."  
  
"I promise," She said with a laugh only to end up kissing him again.  
  
Then they both said their good nights to each other, kissed once more, and left the room to go their separate ways.  
  
  
  
A few seconds passed as nothing moved in the room. Then a figure emerged from the dark, shadowy recesses of a corner of the large room. The figure hadn't meant to be in the room when Variea and Darius had stumbled into it. It had only come here for a breath of fresh air as well. But, regardless of this, it had seen and heard all. Poor Darius and Variea, if only they hadn't been so wrapped up in each other, perhaps, they would have noticed the figure in the room.   
  
But they hadn't noticed it and now they would pay dearly.  
  
The figure headed for the door, and, being as quiet as possible, it opened the door, stepped through, and closed it and headed on its way.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the forest, the cry of an owl erupted through the trees. Xena whirled around toward the sound, pulling her sword from its case before it dawned on her that what she'd heard had only been an owl hooting and not the footsteps of an approaching assassin. She sighed, sliding her sword back into its case, and let her hands drop to her side.   
  
Then she turned back around and resumed her duty of keeping watch over Eve, Gabrielle, and Hercules, all of which were sound asleep at the moment.  
  
Xena sighed once again, remembering how she'd managed to get the night watch. It had been shortly after their conversation about Darius and the gods when Hercules had declared with a yawn that he was going to turn in for the night. He hadn't gotten far, however, before he'd been stopped by Xena who'd suggested—or rather demanded—that they should decide who would keep watch while the others slept.  
  
But this had proved pointless after the three of them had argued heatedly about who this person should be as none of them wanted to keep watch, preferring to sleep instead.  
  
So finally Gabrielle had halted the argument, declaring that they should draw straws and that whoever got the shortest straw would become the unlucky individual to get to keep watch over the others.  
  
Well, as luck would have it, Xena ended up with the shortest straw, much to her dismay. Either because he wanted to be fair to her or because he saw the displeased look on her face, Hercules suggested that they take turns keeping watch, each person taking only a few hours at a time after which someone would take their place.  
  
Xena looked up at the night sky, taking in the stars, which seemed less like stars and more like gleaming jewels. Finally, her eyes came to rest on the moon. Although she couldn't be sure, she guessed that, judging from it's position in the sky, that meant that it was probably somewhere near midnight.  
  
Xena looked back down at the surrounding forest, a smile slowly spreading across her face as she realized that in a few more hours she'd be able to wake up someone to replace her and fulfill her duties as night watchman.  
  
Xena chuckled softly, knowing already who she would pick: HERCULES!  
  
The tall, groggy demigod wouldn't be pleased when she woke him up but it was better she chose him since Gabrielle was a heavy sleeper and probably wouldn't want to get up unless you spent several hours pestering her. As a matter of fact, Xena thought, nothing short of an explosion would stir her from her slumber.  
  
Xena laughed silently, a mischievous gleam flashing in her eyes and her smile transforming into a devilish grin as she pictured Hercules trying to wake the sleeping bard. Boy, won't he be in for a surprise?! She thought. Then she sighed, shaking her head, pushing the thought from her head and turning her attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
Xena scanned the dark shadowy outline of the surrounding brush, using her sharp vision to search for any trace of a hidden attacker. Finding nothing menacing lurking out in the brush, her eyes finally came to rest on Eve, who lay nestled in a few blankets under the protection of Hercules's outstretched arm. Xena didn't know exactly what, if any, protection the sleeping demigod could give her daughter should an unexpected attack occur. But for some reason unknown to her, seeing Eve near him brought her a sense of peace that she couldn't explain.  
  
Seeing Eve with Hercules also brought back memories of before she'd stared on her adventures with Gabrielle, when she and Hercules had shared a passionate, yet brief relationship together. As the years passed, however, they began to drift apart considering they never got to spend any time together and never knew where the other might be next.  
  
Xena smiled as she took in the handsome form of the fair-haired son of Zeus, remembering on several nights past when she'd entertained lustful fantasies of being in the embrace of his strong arms as he made love to her. And, even after all these years of their being apart, she wondered that if he made advances toward her if she'd refuse.  
  
Xena also knew from talking to Gabrielle that the bard had said that she'd even entertained such thought concerning the demigod. Which didn't surprise Xena at all considering almost every woman in Greece would probably throw themselves at him, just to say that they slept with the mighty Hercules.  
  
Xena guessed that, in the end, that she still had feelings for him. But she knew that there could never be anything between them considering the demanding aspects of their jobs.  
  
Not to mention that part of her feelings for him mostly derived from the fact that he had been the first person in her life to show her the pain and suffering her misdeeds as an evil warlord had caused.  
  
True, Gabrielle may have been the one to have given her hope and kept her from returning to her evil ways, but it was Hercules who had helped to generate the spark which had made her give up her evil life and start on the path of good.  
  
And, Xena knew, because of that, she would always be grateful to him.  
  
Xena stretched her tired muscles, wishing that she was asleep at this very moment. It wasn't that she minded watching over them—especially Eve—it was just that after the day she'd had she really wanted to do nothing more than curl up somewhere and fall fast asleep.  
  
Xena turned around and started to head toward the opposite side of the camp, when she stopped suddenly.  
  
The hair on the back of her neck stood up, as a chill moved down her spine—and then it came, that familiar, dreadful tingle she always felt whenever a god was near her but remained unseen. Clearly, she was not alone.  
  
Xena whirled back around, drawing her sword. Her body remained tense as she tried to figure out who this particular god or goddess might be. Then it hit her, the realization painfully obvious, making Xena give herself a mental kick in the rear. "Ares," she said darkly, almost as if the name were a dirty word.  
  
And, as if on cue, the black, leather-clad God of War appeared before her in a flash of blue light, laughing loudly.  
  
"Hello, Xena. You know, you never cease to amaze me. How do you do that anyway?" Ares said, clapping his hands together, smiling broadly, and shaking his head before sighing loudly.  
  
"Call it intuition," Xena replied. "What do you want, Ares?"  
  
"Do I always have to be after something?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Cut the crap, Ares. I'm not in the mood to play your little games. Okay?" Xena replied venomously.  
  
"Who said I'm here to play games? I came here to offer you a deal." Ares answered, walking up to her and then behind her, tracing her shoulders with his hand before leaning toward her.  
  
"Give me a child." He said, whispering seductively into her ear. Then, suddenly, he was in front of her once again. Xena hated when he did that. First he'd be in one place then he'd pop up in another without her knowing it until after he'd done it. She slipped her sword back into its case.  
  
"You already know the answer to that question, Ares." Xena replied.  
  
"Do I?" Ares asked softly.  
  
"The answer is no, Ares. I've told you that already. So, why don't you do me a favor and accept it." Xena said, walking up to him until they were almost nose-to-nose, almost shouting.  
  
"Xena, Xena, Xena," Ares chided, shaking his head. "So quick to make your decision, are you? I thought I taught you better than that. I don't know if you're willing to acknowledge the truth yet but sooner or later you will. The other gods are relentless and they're not going to stop until they destroy your baby."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. That remains to be seen." Xena replied, backing up a step. Ares laughed, clearly amused at her words.   
  
Xena exhaled loudly. She'd had enough of this. "That's it!" She shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. "I'm waking Gabrielle and Hercules up. I've had enough of this!"  
  
And, for some bizarre reason, this only caused Ares to laugh even more.  
  
"I don't think that's going to be possible." Ares replied, now behind her. She whirled around, anger creeping onto her face.  
  
"What do you mean?! What have you done to them?!" She asked between clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm afraid they'll be out for quite awhile, or at least as long as I'm here. I put both Hercules and Gabrielle as well as Eve into a deep sleep. Let's just say I wanted us to have a quiet meeting with no interruptions."   
  
"Oh, yeah, well, how do can I be sure that this isn't some sort of elaborate trap set by Athena?"  
  
"Xena, have a little more faith," He said with a laugh. "I only put them under so I could talk to you alone. Although, I must admit that the thought did cross my mind to use the opportunity to kill Hercules but I didn't."  
  
"And why not?" Xena asked.  
  
"Because may be I'm not here to kill him or anyone else that matters to you. Did you ever think about that?"  
  
Xena cocked an eyebrow and took in what he'd just said.  
  
"Xena, what do I have to do to convince you that I'm only interested in the welfare of your baby?!" He asked, throwing his hands up into the air.  
  
"That's the problem, Ares, you can't." Xena answered coolly.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you're Ares and you always lie!" Xena shouted.  
  
"Really?" He replied, suddenly behind her again. She spun around. I'm really getting annoyed with that little stunt of his! She thought.  
  
The two of them fell into silence, neither of them speaking for several seconds.  
  
"Ares, let me ask you something, and it's about Darius. I've heard rumors that he's been known to have killed kings and warlords amidst their kingdoms and armies. There any truth to that?" said the warrior princess, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.  
  
"Of course and those are just a few of the things he's done. Truth is, he's the best mortal assassin Olympus has to offer. And, now that the whole ordeal with Eve has started, the Order, particularly Athena, is looking to him more and more everyday as a means to end it and solve all their problems. And I'm sorry to say, Xena, that, despite your vast training, that you aren't capable enough to deal with him. And that goes for Hercules as well. I saw what happened today, Xena. I know how close he came to killing Eve and then Hercules." Ares said.  
  
"But how do you know that?" Xena asked.  
  
"I'm a god, Xena. I have my ways." Ares replied sarcastically with a slight laugh. "Besides, I don't think you need to concern yourself with that. You see, in the end, Darius doesn't need to defeat you or Hercules to kill Eve. All he really needs to kill Eve is an opportunity, no matter how small of impossible it is, and he's already proven that once today when he defeated you and Gabrielle. Given that he's on your tail, as well as the gods, it's only a matter of time before your daughter's time is up. Consider that, Xena. Think about it and then tell me if my offer is really so bad after all.  
  
"But don't take too much time on it, Xena. 'Cause, given the relentlessness of the other gods, Eve may not have that much time left." Ares said before disappearing in flash of blue light.  
  
Xena stood there, knowing that he was wrong. But, at the same time, she wondered what would happen if it turned out that he was right all along and Eve ended up dying because she'd failed to heed his words. Would she be able to live with herself then?   
  
Xena sighed, telling herself that she was over worrying and that, in the end, everything would be alright before turning around and resuming her watch over the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle kneeled down by the water's edge of the small pond and dipped the bucket into its cool surface. Then, with a small grunt, she pulled it out of the pond's still surface and set the bucket onto the dry bank, water sloshing noisily over its sides.   
  
Then she proceeded to repeat this process with another water bucket that she had brought along as well.  
  
And just think, Gabrielle thought sarcastically, when you're finished with this you'll get the joy of lugging both of these heavy things back up to the village!  
  
Gabrielle sighed, remembering how she had gotten this assignment.  
  
Shortly after breakfast, just after the sun had rose, Xena had suggested that they head toward a nearby village that was only a few miles away considering that there was an old friend of hers that owned an inn there where they could stay and lay low for a few days.  
  
So, after an unanimous vote, the group had headed toward the village, arriving shortly before noon. Once there they had headed for the inn, and, once inside, had been welcomed by a kindly, elderly gentleman by the name of Dirk.  
  
After that they had all settled into the only available room in the place. It was then that Gabrielle had decided that she needed a bath only to be informed by Dirk that there wasn't any water in the inn for that. So, being the good-hearted person that she was, Gabrielle had immediately suggested that someone do the deed and go and fetch the water.  
  
But what little good mood she'd had had up until that moment had quickly faded away when she'd seen the funny expressions Hercules and Xena both wore. They had given her a look that had instantly made her regret ever opening her mouth in the first place.  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea!" Hercules exclaimed, picking up some water buckets that just happened to be lying on the floor and tossing them to her, both of which she caught easily. "So, why don't you just mosey on down to this village's local water source and get us some water?"  
  
"But, Hercules-" Gabrielle had started to protest.  
  
"Ah, quit your whining, ya little baby! You were the one who wanted the bath so it's only fair that you get the water. Now get going." Xena said. And then both the warrior princess and the son of Zeus had begun pushing her toward the door, much to her protests and hadn't stopped until they'd pushed her right out of the door into the hallway where they'd slammed the door in her face.  
  
Sighing loudly and muttering obscenities under her breath, Gabrielle had headed out of the inn.   
  
And when she had discovered that the village didn't have a well, she had stopped a passerby and asked them where the nearest water source was only to find out to her dismay that it was a pond which was located a few miles from the village.  
  
It was that very pond that she was at now.  
  
Gabrielle pulled the bucket from the water and set it down onto the bank. Then, grabbing both buckets by their handles, she rose to her feet.  
  
Beyond the pond was a grassy plain, which stretched on for as far as the eye could see.   
  
Gabrielle started to turn around and head back to the village when she suddenly stopped. She gazed out along the vast plain. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw something. _A group of men perhaps_? Using her sharp vision, she studied the object, which was fast approaching.  
  
And then as it got closer it dawned on her that what she was seeing was more than a mere group of men. It was an army, massive in size. Probably the largest she'd ever seen! As they got closer she saw that they were covered in black leather from head to toe and carried silver shields in front of them.  
  
Then Gabrielle froze, finally able to read the symbols that were etched on their shields. This was no average army. These guys belonged to a god or goddess. Gabrielle squinted her eyes, trying to use the symbols to determine which god it was—and then it hit her, the realization sending chills down her spine. These were Athena's men and they were headed straight for her! Gabrielle frowned. _No, they can't be heading for me, _She thought, _They probably don't even know I'm here yet. So that means their heading for…_  
  
"THE VILLAGE!" She shouted, dropping the buckets. "They've come after us no doubt!" I've got to warn Xena and Hercules! She thought.   
  
Then she turned and headed back toward the village.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Back at Dirk's inn, which was actually a combination of an inn/tavern, Xena leaned back in her chair, downing her glass of ale and slamming the mug on the table before her. At the moment the tavern was filled with people all of whom were engaged in a conversations, which filled the tavern with a steady roar.  
  
On the other side of the table sat Hercules who, at the moment at least, held Eve in his comforting arms. He gazed down at the child, lovingly, a warm smile on his face.  
  
"I think she's taken quite a likening to you." Xena said, smiling at the sight of them together.  
  
"I guess she has," Hercules replied, not taking his gaze off of Eve as he spoke.  
  
"Here you go, Xena," an elderly gentleman said, setting two glasses of ale on the table, "compliments of the house."  
  
"Why, thank you, Dirk," Xena said kindly, looking up at the elderly gentleman, who had gray hair, blue eyes, and who was dressed rather simply. His wardrobe consisted only of a meek, brown shirt, pants and shoes. "I'm sure my friend and I will enjoy them very much."  
  
"Good, good. Glad to hear it and if you need anything else you just tell me and I'll make sure you get it." Dirk said, smiling from ear to ear. Then he turned around and headed back for the tavern's bar.  
  
"So, what's his story?" Hercules asked, looking up from Eve and turning his attention to Xena.  
  
"Ah, I saved his son from being run over by a runaway wagon a year or so ago. He's been grateful to me ever sense. Not to mention he's a heck of a nice guy and a good friend." Xena replied.  
  
Hercules nodded and then turned his attention back to Eve, while Xena downed her glass of ale.  
  
What Xena had neglected to mention to Hercules was that not long ago she'd heard rumors that his son had died after drowning in a nearby pond and, because of that, Dirk had turned away from the gods and embraced the teachings of Eli to heal his pain over the loss of his son. Not that Xena could blame him, considering that the gods often had a habit of promising to help their followers and then abandoning them in their greatest time of need.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the tavern burst open and Gabrielle came running through, coming to a stop when she got to Xena.  
  
"Xena, there's an army heading this way and they're going to be here any second!" Shouted a nearly hysterical Gabrielle, causing everyone else in the tavern to stop talking and turn their attention to her.  
  
"Did you see any markings to identify who they might belong to?" Xena asked.  
  
"They belonged to a god—" She began.  
  
"Which god?" Hercules asked, his attention completely on Gabrielle.  
  
"They were Athena's men, I'm sure of it." Gabrielle answered. At this both Xena and Hercules stood up.  
  
"Where did you see them at?" Hercules asked.  
  
"On the plain not far from a pond which is a few miles from here." Gabrielle answered.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Xena said, grabbing the sling up off of the floor. Hercules carefully put Eve into its snug folds before Xena slipped it onto her back.   
  
"Xena," Dirk said, walking up to them. They turned to face him. "I have a back door to the place. I can show it to you if you'd like. It could provide you with an easy escape."  
  
"Okay, show it to us," Xena said.  
  
"Xena, wait, what about Argo?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"We haven't got the time to go get her. If we get time later then we'll come back for her. But I'm sure she'll be just fine for now in the local stables where I left her." Xena answered.  
  
Then Dirk started forward, followed by Xena, Gabrielle and then Hercules. Once they had worked their way to the back of the room, Dirk led them down a series of hallways, before coming to a stop at a door located on what had to be the back wall. Dirk opened the door, revealing a brown, dirt plain that stretched on for several yards before coming to a stop at a dense wall of trees that marked the start of the forest.  
  
"Go on, Xena, I'll stay here and stall them for you." Dirk said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that? They're liable to kill you if you do. You'd be safer if you came with us." Hercules said.  
  
"No, my place is here. Now go, before they get here already." Dirk said.  
  
"Then you be good now, ya here? And _be careful_, okay?" Xena said, patting Dirk on the back. Then they all clasped hands with him and said their goodbyes before Xena, Gabrielle, and Hercules stepped through the door and headed on their way. Soon they were out of sight as they were quickly lost in the arms of the thick forest beyond them.  
  
"Goodbye, my friends. May Eli watch over you." Dirk said, watching the forest they had disappeared into for a moment longer before turning around and, gathering all of his strength, prepared to face down the approaching army. Then, sighing inwardly, he walked forward, heading back the way he had come to the front of the tavern.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Soon, Athena's army arrived and it wasn't long before the lead commander had everyone in the village lined up in the street with the army facing them. In the back of Athena's troops stood Variea and her fellow archers. And, near the front of Athena's army stood Darius, who watched the crowd with both a sense of detachment and pity. It wasn't their fault that the people Athena was looking for had decided to stop and rest in their village. But Athena wouldn't see it that way. They'd be lucky if she didn't kill them all, which she was probably prone to do just for the sheer fun of it. Or at least that was his opinion anyway and Darius really hoped that, just for once in his life, he was wrong about her.  
  
Suddenly, Athena, Hades, and Hephaestus appeared in flashes of light not far from him.  
  
"What is the status on the current situation?" Athena asked the commanding officer.  
  
"We've searched the village and there appears to be no sign of the fugitives. We believe they may have escaped and that these people may know where they went." The commander said, gesturing to the crowd before him.  
  
"Well then, that is a shame, now isn't it?" Athena asked, turning to the crowd, malicious intent clearly evident in her eyes. The people shuddered and cowered in fear, afraid of what she might do to them. The Goddess of War and Wisdom walked forward, stopping when she was a few yards from the crowd…and smiled.   
  
"If anyone should tell me where they went they shall have my favor." Athena stated, seeming to talk at the crowd instead of talking _to them_. "But also know that if anyone lies to me then _they will die_. Now, who knows which way they went?"  
  
No one spoke.  
  
Athena was about to say more when a soldier handed the commander a piece of cloth, whispering something in his ear.  
  
"Excuse me, my goddess? Please forgive my interruption but I just received this from one of my men." He said, walking forward and handing it to Athena. "I was told that it came from one of the rooms in the inn." The commander bowed before her before scampering back to the safety of his fellow troops.  
  
Athena examined the piece of cloth closely before wrinkling her face in disgust. "Who's is this?!" Athena asked the crowd, holding the cloth up in the air as if it were diseased. The cloth was white and scrawled upon its surface were some teachings of Eli.  
  
Silence.  
  
"If no one will claim this then I will have to kill all of you to ensure that the offender is punished. Is that what you want?" asked the goddess of war and wisdom coldly, her smile never leaving her face.  
  
The people looked at each other uneasily but otherwise made no effort to speak.  
  
"Very well," Athena replied, preparing to pull her sword from its case on her side.  
  
"Wait!" Cried a figure from the back of the crowd, who had already started making his way to the front. The crowd quickly parted for the mysterious man, who stepped through the opening they had created and stopped when he was at the front of the them. It was Dirk.  
  
"You dare to defy the gods with fifth such as this?!" Athena asked hotly, dropping the cloth to the ground in disgust.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think I had much of a choice in the matter, _goddess_! I prayed to you and your order to protect my son from harm and do you know what happened?! He drowned and not _ONE _of you did anything to stop it! So, I don't think I'll go on serving an order that'd let my son die regardless of my service to it!" Dirk spat venomously, his sudden outburst causing those closest to him to flinch involuntarily.  
  
Athena grit her teeth, her face turning red with rage. How _DARE _this—this lowly _mortal _think he can speak to me this way?! I AM A _GODDESS_ and won't be treated in any other respect! Athena thought darkly.  
  
Athena started forward to draw her weapon, hell bent on doing nothing less than gutting her intended target like a fish when she suddenly stopped, a better idea popping in her head almost instantly. She turned and walked back toward her army.  
  
"Kill him!" Athena shouted to Darius.  
  
"But he's only an old man!" Darius protested, an incredulous look filling his face.  
  
"_DO IT OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF_!" Athena screamed at him, literally shaking with rage and giving Darius one of the coldest looks he'd ever received. And, somehow, Darius got the impression that if he didn't do as she asked right here, right now, that she'd do nothing short of beat him black and blue, regardless of the fact that there were other people watching.  
  
Darius turned, sighed inwardly and drew his sword, walking toward the old man, stopping when he was several feet from the crowd.  
  
"Come forward," Darius commanded Dirk.  
  
Dirk obeyed and stepped in front of Darius.  
  
"Fall to your knees." Darius said.  
  
Again Dirk did as he was commanded and fell to his knees.  
  
Then Darius raised his blade high over his head, preparing to behead the kindly old man named Dirk. It was bad enough that he had to kill him. So the least he could do for the guy would be to make his death as quick and painless as possible.  
  
Dirk looked up at Darius and the two locked gazes. And it was in this moment that Darius saw that the old man seemed to have lost his animosity toward the gods which had been quickly replaced by fear and it was also in this moment that Darius saw how truly afraid the old man was.  
  
Darius sighed inwardly once more, his eyes swimming with apology for what he was about to do. "I'm sorry," He said softly, pitching his voice so only Dirk could hear it. The old man nodded slightly, his gaze seeming to say, "I know you are. Now you do what you have to, son. My time has come." Then, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to burst forth from his eyes, in a stroke like that of lightening, Darius sent his sword hurtling toward Dirk's head, cutting it clean off. And, with two, sickening thumps, both the head and the body both fell to the ground.  
  
The crowd looked on in horror, some of the women who were mothers turned away to shield their children from the gruesome sight before them.  
  
Darius resheathed his sword, turned around, and walked back toward Athena and her army with his head held low, his heart already consumed with guilt, his face an expressionless mask that hid the torrent of emotions swirling around inside of him that threatened to erupt to the surface at any moment. He may be the assassin for the Olympian order but that didn't mean he had to like his job because of it.  
  
"Search the village again! I'm sure we'll find some sign of where they went." Athena said to the commander.  
  
Then, as the army dispatched to follow her orders, Athena, Hades, and Hephaestus all disappeared in separated flashes of light.  
  
Less than an hour later, Athena's army had found the tracks of the three fleeing fugitives behind the inn.  
  
Athena's commander stood in the center of the village, eyeing the people suspiciously.  
  
Then, in a flash of light, Athena appeared before him.  
  
"What have you found?" She asked him.  
  
"We've found the tracks of the fugitives behind the inn, heading due west towards the forest." He replied.  
  
"Excellent. Get your army moving at once. Once you find them follow my orders I gave you earlier to a 'T'. Understood?" Athena said.  
  
"Yes, my goddess. We will not fail you."  
  
"See that you don't. Now move out." Athena commanded coldly, before disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
"Alright, troops!" the commander shouted to his men. "Let's move out!"  
  
Then Athena's army, archers, and Darius headed out of the village in the direction of their fleeing prey.


	5. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from either of the television shows Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys.  So don't sue me, okay.  I do, however, own this story and the characters of Darius and Variea.

Author's Note: This story is set sometimes during the episode Looking Death in the Eye of the fifth season.  Also, this story contains violence, if this disturbs you please do not read this story.

A/N: Well, this is the fifth chapter, hope you enjoy it.

The three warriors left the woods, heading across the grassy plain that was in front of them.   
  
Xena led the pack, with Eve held securely in the sling on her back, followed closely by Gabrielle, with Hercules taking up the rear. The three of them stuck closely together, each of them focusing solely on getting as far away from the village as was humanly possible—and yet—at the same time—they all kept a watchful eye out for a sudden attack…Hercules most of all. The demigod knew all too well how Athena could be. They may not have had the best relationship over the years but that didn't mean that he didn't know just what she was capable of doing or just how cruel and bloodthirsty she could be. And he also knew that, given even half the chance, she wouldn't hesitate to kill Eve and he couldn't—_wouldn't _allow that to happen. Even if it meant that he had to die just to protect Eve so be it. If it happens, it happens, He thought. But one thing is for sure, Athena's not going to get her hands on that child! Not if I have anything to say about it!  
  
Hercules shook these thoughts from his head and was about to pick up the pace when he was suddenly overwhelmed by a powerful feeling. He didn't know how, but somehow he got the distinct impression that something wasn't right.  
  
Suddenly, Xena came to an abrupt stop and held up her hand, motioning for her friends to do so as well. "I think we need to stop and rest a minute before we go on any further." Said the warrior princess. Both Gabrielle and Hercules nodded in agreement and together the small group began to rest their tired muscles.  
  
For a few moments the small group was enveloped in silence, each of them gasping for air, their hearts beating merciously against their chests.  
  
They had traveled almost nonstop since they had left the village and Xena wasn't sure but she guessed that they had traveled for at least a mile or two.  
  
"Xena," Hercules said, causing her to turn her gaze toward him, "something's not right. I don't know how but I can feel it."  
  
"I know what you mean. I've been feeling the same thing myself." Xena replied. She was about to say more when she was suddenly overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of uneasiness. She spun around, facing the wood line of the forest they'd just come from only moments before. She studied the shadowy outline of the trees, her keen warrior senses detecting nothing in the thick brush. But even though she didn't see anything, something just wasn't right. Something or _someone_ was out there. She didn't know how she knew it but she knew it nonetheless. They were being watched.  
  
Xena glanced over at Hercules, only to find him doing the same thing. The tall demigod studied the thick brush of the tree line of the surrounding forest, his face growing more and more dismayed by the second. Clearly he was feeling the same things she was feeling.  
  
Hercules gazed intently at the lush, green forest ahead of him, a feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach more and more each passing moment. Something was indeed very wrong here. Even the air seemed different, like it was charged with electricity. And, although he couldn't see or hear anything, Hercules didn't doubt for a second that Athena's army could be there. His half sister was very clever and could be hiding her army from their sight at this very moment. She'd wait until just the right moment and then, when the time came, she'd strike. The attack would probably be quick and brutal so they had better be prepared for it or else she'd make short work of them. They could very well be surrounded by now and not even know it.  
  
"Xena, is something wrong?" Gabrielle asked, noticing the worried looks that Hercules and Xena both wore.  
  
"We're being watched," Xena answered coolly, not taking her gaze away from the woods in front of her.  
  
Gabrielle turned and looked in the direction of Hercules's and Xena's gaze, taking in the lush, green, thick brush of the surrounding forest before her. But, try as she might, however, she couldn't see or hear or even feel whatever it was that had caught the demigod's and warrior princess's attention. After all, she hadn't been a warrior for that long, unlike Hercules and Xena who'd been warriors for years, maybe practically their whole lives.  
  
"Alright everyone, we need to stick together. The closer we are to one another the better our chances of escaping this thing in tact are. 'Cause if we get separated then we're all as good as dead. Everybody got that?" Hercules said, moving beside Gabrielle, all the while his gaze remaining on the forest before him.  
  
"Agreed," the warrior princess answered, moving to stand beside Gabrielle as well. Xena drew her sword, her gaze calm, cool, and collected as she readied herself for battle.  
  
"Agreed," replied the bard, taking her cue from Xena and drawing her sais from her boots.  
  
"Alright, everybody get ready 'cause they could come at any time." Hercules warned.  
  
Suddenly, men burst forth from the lush, green, brush of the surrounding forest, a single, deafening roar erupting from their bodies as they charged toward the waiting heroes at full speed. Athena's army was here, each man filled with bloodlust, as they wanted more than anything in this world to please their goddess. And nothing, no matter how big or small, would stand in their way.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
"Me and my big mouth," Hercules replied, his eyes widening as he noticed that the number of soldiers coming toward them seemed to increase exponentially. In fact, their number increased so much that they seemed to come forth in waves. Oh boy, Hercules thought glumly, realizing that this could be the last time they ever fought again. _Could this be it? Could this be the moment of truth? Could this be the day that we all die? Or, for that matter…me?_   
  
Hercules shook these thoughts away almost violently, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. If we lose, we lose, Hercules thought. But if you want Eve dead, Athena, you're going to have to earn it 'cause we're not giving up without a fight! Hercules readied himself, preparing to give everything he had—every ounce of his strength—to ensure that Athena failed and Eve lived. If she wanted Eve dead then she'd have to get through him to do it.  
  
His decision made, Hercules stood there, his body posed to react. And with cool precision he waited until just the right moment until one of the men was closest to him before rearing back his arm. Then, like a coiled spring, he sent his arm flying forward, causing the man's nose to break in a deafening _crunch _of bone and spew of blood, the force of the blow sending him flying backwards.  
  
The approaching army swarmed upon them like ants, oblivious to the fate of their fallen comrade.  
  
Hercules waited until they were right upon him before releasing an unrelenting assault of punches at his enemies that sent man after man flying back through the air. His blows were fast and brutal, the demigod seeming to deliver them at almost inhuman speed--a fierce battle yell erupting from his being—as the son of Zeus had no intention of tiring just yet and fully intended to make Athena wish she had heeded his words and left Eve alone.   
  
The tall, powerful demigod glanced over at Xena and Gabrielle only to smile in spite of himself as he saw that they apparently had the same idea that he did.   
  
A fierce battle yell erupted from Xena's lips, which quickly curled into a feral smile as she delivered fatal blows for her sword, slicing and dicing every soldier she saw.  
  
Meanwhile, Gabrielle held her own against the onslaught of their enemy, sending several powerful kicks rocketing into a nearby soldier before finally knocking him to the ground with a roundhouse kick to the head, plunging her sais deep into his chest, killing him instantly. Then she rose sending a deadly series of punches, kicks, and slashes with her sias into every unlucky soldier that was dumb enough to come too close to her.  
  
But, regardless of how many soldiers they managed to take out, Hercules noticed to his dismay that their number seemed to be increasing infinitely as wave after wave of soldiers continued to descend upon them.   
  
Hercules sighed, then gathering all of his strength, he pushed on, fully determined to see this thing through to the end. "Bring it on, Athena!" He said, meaning every word.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Darius stood there in the clearing, not far from the border of the surrounding forest, watching the battle before him unfold with growing dismay. It would be a miracle if they survived this. Frankly, Darius wasn't sure exactly why he was needed here. As far as he was concerned the army Athena had amassed was more than enough to kill Eve. Anything more than that was simply overkill. Clearly such a move like this meant only one thing: Athena and the other gods were desperate to kill Eve. Why else would they need an army such as this one?  
  
Yep, and guess what champ, His mind whispered sarcastically, in just a few moments you'll get the chance to kill Eve. To kill an innocent child. Those little, innocent eyes looking up at you fearfully as you plunge your sword into its soft chest.  
  
Stop it! He shouted inwardly, giving himself a mental slap across the face. You're an assassin for the Olympian order for the gods sakes! So start acting like it and do your job so you can get this whole mess over with already!  
  
Suddenly, Athena, Hades, and Hephaestus appeared in separate flashes of light beside him.  
  
"Well, looks like our prey's doing better than I expected. Looks, like they're putting up quite a fight." Athena mused, with a slight laugh, a slight smile popping up onto her face as she eyed the on going battle with dull interest.  
  
Then, with a slight sigh, the goddess of war shook her head at her opponents' foolishness. "Variea," She called, her smile dropping from her face, snapping her fingers. As commanded, Variea stepped out from the brush of the surrounding forest.  
  
"Yes, my goddess?" Variea asked expectantly.  
  
"Set up positions and begin phase two of my plan." Athena commanded, not turning her attention away from the battle unfolding before her.  
  
"Yes, my goddess, it will be done." Variea replied, taking a small bow of respect before turning and disappearing into the arms of the thick forest beyond.  
  
Athena smiled once more, knowing in her heart that Eve didn't stand a chance and would soon be dead. Soon, she thought. Soon this whole mess will be over and Eve will be dead and all will be right with the world. Until then, however, the least she could do was enjoy the show. After all, how often did you get the chance to see a good battle being waged?   
Athena laughed inwardly, suddenly feeling better than she had all day.   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Hercules ducked, causing his opponent's punch to go sailing harmlessly over his head. Not giving his enemy time to react, he sent a punch of his own rocketing into his attacker's abdomen. The man bent over, a loud groan escaping his lips, his eyes bulging outward—only to be hit by a powerful uppercut from the mighty HERCULES, which sent him flying through the air.  
  
Hercules rose, smiling inwardly. It wasn't that he liked causing someone else pain, but even so he had to admit that there was a certain satisfaction that came with defeating an opponent.  
  
Hercules sighed, and was about to rejoin the ongoing battle around him when, suddenly, he stopped abruptly. He wasn't sure but he thought that he'd heard something. It had sounded like something was whistling through the air—and then he heard it. And, whatever it was, it was coming straight at him! And, almost a spilt of a second later—before he even knew what he was doing—his hand darted out, catching the hurtling object only mere inches from his head.  
  
It was an arrow and an expensive on at that. Judging from the material Hercules concluded that it was made almost entirely out of silver. Hercules frowned, noticing the extricate symbols carved on the arrow…and then his eyes widened as he realized who the arrows belonged to. That's just great! Hercules thought sarcastically. Could this day get any worse?!  
  
"Xena!" Hercules shouted, turning his attention to the warrior princess.  
  
"Yeah?!" Xena asked, impaling an approaching soldier with her sword.  
  
"Athena's archers are shooting arrows at us!" Hercules shouted, clotheslineing two attaching soldiers as Xena pulled her sword out of her attacker's body, causing him to drop to the ground like a ton of bricks.  
  
Xena turned her attention to Hercules and was about to reply when she whipped her hand out instinctively, catching an arrow _only inches from her face_!  
  
Gabrielle had just finished knocking an opponent to the ground and was about to ask Hercules and Xena what was going on and why in _tartarus_ both of them were standing around when there was a battle being waged all around them, when Hercules whipped his hand out, stopping an arrow from embedding itself in the bard's beautiful face.  
So, Hercules thought, I guess Athena's archers figure that the best way for them to kill Eve is to kill us first. He had thought that Athena would obviously order the archers to kill Eve but he hadn't expected them to target them as well. Guess I should of figured that and stop under estimating Athena's willingness to kill this child. He thought, sighing inwardly.  
  
One thing was for sure though, either way Athena didn't care who died. As long as Eve died she'd be happy.  
  
Hercules sighed inwardly once more, before pushing these thoughts aside and putting both arrows in one hand. "Xena, could you toss me that other arrow?" Hercules asked, determination filling his face as the mighty demigod decided right then and there to turn the tables on his half sister and, if possibly, buy them and Eve some more time.  
  
Xena tossed Hercules the arrow, which he caught easily with his free hand. Then he turned his attention to the surrounding forest.  
  
The son of Zeus strained his eyes, struggling to use his sharp vision to find some evidence of their sudden attackers.  
  
Several moments passed by as several arrows came flying by them, one of them, just barely missing his head! It had been so close he'd felt the wind off of it as had whisked by him.  
  
Finally, he saw it! The tiny glimmer of silver amongst the thick brush. And, taking careful aim, and, without hesitation, the powerful hero sent all three arrows hurtling back in their direction.  
  
To his surprise and not a little delight, he was rewarded with three sharp cries of surprise and pain as his arrows had clearly found their mark. Hercules smiled, and then, sighing inwardly, he turned his attention away from the brush and once again resumed fighting in the ongoing battle.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Athena watched the events of the ongoing battle before her unfold, feeling the good mood she had been experiencing earlier begin to slip away. The smile she had been wearing was quickly replaced by a frown, which gave hints to all those around her that she wasn't to be messed with at all at this particular moment because there was a very strong possibility that her mood could darken very quickly, and no one wanted to be the object of _this _goddess's wrath.  
  
Before her the battle was beginning to move at a breathtaking pace.   
  
Massive amounts of arrows continued to rain down on the three heroes out on the battlefield, while Athena's troops swarmed around them like angry bees, only to be knocked to the ground or killed just as fast. In fact, the goddess of war and wisdom's men were literally dropping to the ground like flies, regardless of the fact that there were still several hundreds of them. But there won't be for long if this keeps up! Athena thought. And, if her dismay at seeing her soldiers failing miserably against only three people wasn't bad enough, it only deepened when her beloved archers seemed to be falling just as fast.  
  
It seemed for all their skill they couldn't even hit any of their assigned targets. Worst of all, they could even hit Eve! Which, as far as Athena was concerned, was the most important of all of the targets. At least they could hit her! The goddess of War and Wisdom thought miserably. Then we'd all get to go home and all this madness would finally be over with.  
  
As a matter of fact, her archers seemed to be hitting everything _but _their assigned targets as soldier after soldier fell to the ground at the onslaught of their arrows! Either that or their arrows landed harmlessly on the ground.   
  
Athena sighed inwardly, knowing that all of this was very bad indeed as it gave Hercules all the time he needed to make his move against them. Athena even saw to her horror that _the demigod seemed to be throwing her archer's arrows back at them just as fast as they were firing them, _injuring some and killing many each time it happened! If this kept up then pretty soon she wouldn't have any more archers under her command.   
  
You see, unlike most armies Athena's archers didn't have that many members in its ranks.  
  
Having a spot in Athena's elite guard was very honorable indeed as only the best fighters Greece had to offer (this, of course, excluded any male fighters due to a decision made by Athena herself a long time ago long before she'd started the group). And, because of this, the archers were very few in number as there weren't that many female warriors to start with. That is, unless of course, you counted the Amazons. But even they turned up low numbers, as most members of the Amazon nation were perfectly content to stay with their fellow sisters and their tribes and thus saw no need to leave them.   
  
Athena sighed inwardly, her already icy-cold gaze turning even colder as a dark, seething rage began to fill her heart. And, as she continued to gaze at the ongoing battle before her, she finally had more than she could stand. She was a _goddess _of crying out loud and she wasn't about to let three, mere warriors—_mortals_—put a halt on _her_ plans! She would succeed even if it took everything she had to do it.   
  
Athena smiled, as the solution to her problem hit her with the force of a hurricane. Now, why didn't I think of that before? She thought.  
  
She shrugged inwardly, shaking the question off before it had time to take root in her mind. It was about time she ended this little charade and put the next phase of her plan into effect.  
  
With her decision made, Athena disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A few seconds later, she reappeared behind the archers, where Variea was pacing back and forth, barking orders like mad.  
  
Athena smiled, amused at the sight before her, all the while barely containing the urge to snap Variea's neck like a twig. Athena calmed herself, taking a few moments to tell herself that that wouldn't do her any good right now as she needed her. Besides, she could always do it later after this whole mess was over with.  
  
"Variea," Athena said, causing the unexpected captain to flinch involuntarily. Variea recovered quickly and turned around to face her goddess. "Yes, my goddess?" she asked, bowing before her.   
  
"Rise," commanded Athena.  
  
Variea did as she was commanded and rose to her feet.  
  
"Send out three of your best fighters to attack the enemy. Leave the rest of the troops here to continue firing at their assigned targets." Athena commanded.  
  
"But, forgive me my manners, my goddess, but won't there be a chance that they'll be hit by some of the arrows?" Variea asked.  
  
"Variea," Athena said, sighing loudly and rolling her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to have a mortal back talk her right now. Especially one that was under her command, "don't question my orders. Besides, that isn't going to happen. Or at least it had _better _not happen. Because if it does then I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Variea?"   
  
"Yes, my goddess. I understand completely." Variea answered quickly, hanging her head solemnly.  
  
"Good," Athena replied coldly. "Then see that it gets done and if everything works out right you won't have anything to worry about."  
  
Then, in a flash of light, Athena disappeared, leaving Variea alone with her thoughts. Would she be able to pull this off for her goddess? Or would she fail miserably and suffer death at her hands later? Variea sighed, realizing that only time would tell. Gathering all of the strength she could muster, Variea turned back around and resumed her duties as captain of Athena's archers.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hercules unleashed a powerful punch, hitting his would-be attacker square in the face, the force of the blow sending him flying backward through the air.  
  
But just as soon as he'd dealt with that guy, two more took his place, charging him on either side, with their swords raised over their heads. Hercules sighed, waiting until just the right moment before ducking and stretching his arms out, his fists balled. With a loud "Oof" both men collided with the demigod's outstretched fists before doubling over, their swords falling from their grasps and to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
Wasting no time, Hercules rose, grabbing both men by the back of their vests. "Goodnight boys!" He said, slamming them into one another, causing them to fall to the ground like a ton of bricks. Then he sighed inwardly, clearly tiring mentally as well as physically of the ongoing battle that was happening all around him. It was then that he realized how much they needed to get out of there.  
  
Athena was probably desperate to kill Eve right now and there was no telling what she might throw at them. Which is all the more reason to leave, He thought.  
  
"Xena!" Hercules yelled, turning in the warrior princess's direction. But he quickly saw to his dismay that she hadn't heard him as she was presently in a duel with two men. Xena issued a savage war cry, disarming both of them in the blink of an eye.  
  
Xena uttered a sinister battle laugh. "Come on boys," she said, her face transforming into a feral smile. "Come and let me help you meet your maker."  
  
And, instead of turning tail and fleeing as any sane person would do, her attackers simply turned to one another and laughed mischievously. Then they both turned back to Xena, and, like the complete idiots that they were, they charged her.  
  
Xena only shook her head in disbelief before unleashing an unrelenting combination of punches and kicks that sent both men tumbling to the ground like rag dolls. And, just when she thought that they were down for the count, they both rose to their feet and begin hobbling over to her, determined to show her who was boss. Aw, good grief! Why must they be so stupid? For once in my life could I fight an opponent who knows how to stay down?! Then, sighing inwardly, Xena shook these thoughts away, turning her attention back to her two—_stubborn_—opponents.  
  
Gabrielle, meanwhile, seemed to be having her own fair share of problems and was currently locked in a heated battle with one of Athena's soldiers. Both fighters exchanged heavy blows back and forth so rapidly that Hercules found it dizzying to watch.  
  
Finally, after watching this whole confusing spectacle continue to drag on and on, with no apparent end in sight, the demigod decided right then and there that he'd had enough of this. After all, they had to get out of here and they didn't have time to play knock down the soldier with these guys.  
  
Hercules walked forward, his anger building as he neared Gabrielle's opponent. It was often rare that the tall demigod got upset or angry but when he did you had better look out 'cause he was often very dangerous to anyone who just happened to cross his path and give him any trouble at all. After all, he did have the strength of a god and you _did not_ want to be the unlucky individual to find this out when the big guy got ticked off.  
  
With that said, several warriors, apparently obvious to his mood, decided that now was the time to charge him, only to find themselves flung—or rather tossed—various directions through the air courtesy of the big man.  
  
The tall demigod never slowed momentum as he descended upon Gabrielle's attacker like plague of darkness, grabbing the poor man and tossing him through the air with ease.  
  
"Thanks!" Replied a stunned Gabrielle.  
  
"No problem," said Hercules, continuing on toward Xena, intent upon handling her problem as well.  
  
Just then, yet another warrior charged Hercules, stepping in front of him, effectively blocking his path. "I really don't have time for this." Hercules growled through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes. With a brutal slap to his face, Hercules stopped him cold, quickly disarming him and lifting him high into the air.  
  
"HEY!" Hercules shouted, causing both of Xena's attackers to spin around in his direction. "Catch _this_!" He yelled, throwing the man in his grasp toward them both at frightening speed. With a loud _thud _the man hit the other two men, causing them all to fall to the ground in a bloody heap, a chorus of groans escaping from their still forms.  
  
"Xena, I don't want to state the obvious here, but we've got to retreat and we've got to do it now! 'Cause if we don't get out of here now and I mean _right_ now then we're all as good as dead!" Hercules warned.  
  
Xena nodded her head quickly. "Agreed. We'll fight as one and make our way to the woods and then run like all tartarturus. If we're lucky we'll lose them in the forest." Hercules and Gabrielle nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, then let's move!"  
  
But, just as they were about to do just that three of Athena's archers came charging at them from the woods. Sure! Why not?! It's not like we had anything important to do anyway! Hercules thought sarcastically.  
  
In mere seconds, the archers were upon them, their swords raised high. The three heroes faced the archers, taking them one-on-one. It was then that the arrows started to fly again.  
  
Great! Hercules thought. It's not like things could actually work out right for us like we wanted them too! Gods knows we can't have that now, can we?! Why it would screw up the natural order things 'cause it'd be too _easy_!   
  
Hercules sighed inwardly and readied himself against his opponents attack. He didn't have to wait long for it as his opponent ran at him, a savage cry of rage erupting forth from the depths of her being as she tried to impale him with her sword.  
  
But her attack was short-lived as Hercules grabbed her by her outstretched arm, and, by one hand, picked her up off the ground, slinging her through the air like a rag doll before slamming her to the ground. Needless to say, she was out cold and would probably stay that way for quite a while.  
  
Hercules looked up, noticing that Gabrielle and Xena were still engaged with their opponents.  
  
Gabrielle fought with all she had, gritting her teeth, as she blocked her opponents almost unrelenting attacks before sending several punches to her head, knocking her to the ground with an uppercut that caught her opponent totally off guard.  
  
Meanwhile, Xena fought just as fiercely, unleashing a devastating series of kicks to her opponents midsection, ending it with a roundhouse kick to the head that sent her opponent crashing to the ground.  
  
To the group's relief none of their attackers rose again.  
  
The three of them stood there, casting one last look at their fallen opponents before turning and beginning their fight toward the woods behind them that would ultimately grant freedom and safety.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Athena stood there, once again standing amongst Hades and Hephaestus as she surveyed the ongoing battle before her.  
  
She cursed under her breath, her face filling with disgust. Athena sighed inwardly, barely able to contain the rage she felt at seeing the three heroes defeat the three archers so quickly. _Oooooooooooh, I could scream_! She thought, turning around, looking desperately for someone to strangle and thus free herself of the almost blinding rage that had descended upon her and that was presently building to an almost intolerable level.  
  
She looked from Hephaestus to Hades but quickly decided against attacking either of them _very _quickly as it would most likely be a very _bad_ idea. She didn't know about Hephaestus but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Hades certainly wouldn't tolerate it. After all, he wasn't called the dark lord of the underworld for nothing. And there was no telling what he might do to her in retaliation. Besides, she also knew that right now she needed _both _of them to help her deal with Eve. Clearly, attacking either of them would be a very dumb thing to do as they would not only turn against her but such a stupid stunt would also mean that they'd stop helping her as well. And that was one loss that she knew she couldn't take. At least not right now when she needed them the most.  
  
She turned away from them only to have her gaze fall on Darius. The goddess of war and wisdom smiled a sweet smile, her eyes twinkling with joy, her whole face lighting up like a Christmas tree. Yes, he would be the perfect target to vent her rage upon. She started to go over to him, intent on doing just that when, suddenly, she stopped herself abruptly, her better judgment getting a hold of her as she realized that such a move would probably result in the death of her best assassin and she couldn't allow that to happen. He was just too important to her right now.  
  
It was then that an idea came to her and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it until now. As a matter of fact, she should have thought of it much sooner and thus saved herself the frustration she had already experienced. That's twice today that's happened, She mused silently. Athena shook these thoughts away, smiling once more as she shook her head at her stupidity, once again beginning to feel in control of the things that were going on around her.  
  
Darius stood there, calm and collected as he watched the battle before him unfold. He sighed inwardly, taking in the senselessness of it all.  
  
Most of all, his gaze fell upon the bodies of the fallen warriors, only to realize with despair that not long ago that those same men had been alive and kicking. _Men with lives—perhaps even families—only to die for what?! So an innocent _child _might die so that a selfish pack of gods might live_? _Where's the justice in that_? Darius shook his head, realizing the foolishness of it all.  
  
"Darius," Athena said, breaking his thoughts. He turned to face her, seeing almost immediately that she had something on her mind.  
  
"Yes, my goddess?" He asked solemnly.  
  
"The next phase of my plan is about to go into effect. I want you to go down there and kill Eve for me. You know—help me _eliminate _my little problem? You think you can do that, Darius?" Athena said, her tone strangely quiet and menacing.  
  
"But, my goddess-" Darius began, trying once more to voice his previous protests to killing Eve even though he knew that it was hopeless.  
  
"That wasn't a request, Darius. Do what I say. Is that understood?" Athena replied, her tone harsh, her gaze as cold as ice. Darius turned to the other gods, searching for answers only to find none. Instead they only looked back at him expectantly, awaiting his answer.  
  
Darius held his head down, sighing slightly. "Yes, my goddess, I will obey. Please forgive my outburst." He answered quietly.  
  
"Good. Then it's settled then. You have your orders, now get to it and dispose of Eve already!" Athena hissed.  
  
Sighing inwardly, Darius turned, drew his sword and began walking towards the three heroes, telling himself that all he had to do was kill Eve and then after that everything would be okay and he could finally get away from all of this madness and run away with Variea. And when that happened it would be then that he would finally have the freedom he always dreamed of and longed for with the only woman who had ever loved him. Besides, with Eve dead Athena would probably care less about what happened to him then.  
  
Darius pushed these thoughts aside, sighed inwardly once more, and continued on his course to intercept them and, ultimately, complete his mission and end this whole nightmare that had been his existence for so long and finally have the peace he so richly deserved.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
They had managed to get within a few feet of the forest borderline, on the other side of the clearing, when the battle begin anew.  
Xena spun around and raised her sword, blocking a blow from an enemy soldier that had been meant for her head. Xena smiled, her face transforming into a feral grin as she sent a brutal kick into his stomach. His face contorted in pain as he issued a silent scream before falling to the ground like a ton of cement.  
  
But she didn't get to enjoy her victory long—her keen warrior senses telling her that someone was behind her. And, without really thinking about it, Xena raised her sword over her head, blocking a blow from an enemy soldier's sword that would have surely cut her in two.  
  
With an angry yell, Xena spun around, sending a powerful front kick into her opponent's midsection, causing him to bow over in pain, only to receive a brutal kick to the head, which sent him spinning. And with a hard thud he hit the ground, out cold.  
  
Xena looked down at her fallen enemy, taking in his still form before turning her attention back to the raging battle all around them. And then she saw something—something that she really didn't want to see—but saw nonetheless.  
  
Before her, less than thirty feet away, stood Darius, his handsome form standing out amongst everything else around them, reminding Xena of death itself.  
  
Darius stood there, eyeing her coldly, wearing the hardened expression of a professional on his face.  
  
For several seconds the two warriors stood there silently, their gazes locked onto one another as they studied each other intensely. Then Eve cried, breaking the silence between them both. Xena turned and tired to calm her daughter down.  
  
Seeing his chance, Darius drew his sword from its case on his side and charged forward, closing the distance between them both in the blink of an eye.  
  
Xena turned her attention from her daughter back to her opponent just as quickly—and barely managed to raise her sword to defend herself from harm as Darius sent his sword rocketing toward her—the blades clashing with a loud _Ching!_, a deafening explosion of sparks erupting off them.  
  
Xena grunted and managed to use all of her strength to knock him backwards. But the blow had little effect, Darius seeming unfazed by it. He charged her again, unleashing an unrelenting series of blows from his sword her way, all of which she managed to block, but just barely.  
  
Xena issued a blood-curtling war cry and retaliated, sending a powerful kick to his midsection, causing him stumble backwards. Then, seeing her advantage, the warrior princess didn't give him time to recover, unleashing a brutal combination of her own, lunching a series of blows from her sword that sent him reeling backwards.  
  
But the assassin of the gods wasn't about to give up so easily, and, issuing a blood-curtling roar of his own, he sent a series of punches and kicks toward Xena that caught her totally by surprise.  
  
She stumbled backwards but quickly regained her footing before turning her head to the side, spitting blood.  
  
Then she turned her attention back to Darius, a wicked laugh erupting from her lips, a sinister smile spreading across her face. Xena charged, determined to end this fight once and for all, which quickly began anew.  
  
Hercules stood there, watching the brutal battle between Darius and Xena unfold at a breathless pace. But, as much as he might like to watch it go on and on, he knew he couldn't afford to. Athena's army would surely overwhelm them soon if they stayed her much longer and that was one risk Hercules couldn't allow them to take.  
  
That and as he continued to watch the fight before him, he realized that the rage that he'd been feeling earlier was by no means dead, and, like any monster, it wanted to be fed. They didn't have time for this and it was high time they got outta here already.  
  
His nostrils flaring, his heart thudding against his chest, his skin practically boiling with rage, Hercules stared forward, fully intent on ripping Darius in half.  
  
He had made his decision: he was either going to end this whole mess once and for all..or he would die trying.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Athena stood there, with her back to the wall of the lush, evergreen forest behind her, coldly surveying the scene before her. Beside her stood Hades and Hephaestus.  
  
The goddess of war and wisdom frowned, a look of disgust filling her face at the outcome of the battle so far.   
  
At least there's Darius, she thought warily, sighing inwardly. Clearly, regardless of what else happened, Darius was the one thing she could depend on at that moment. And, from the look of things, her assassin was quickly proving her right. The warrior princess was good but she wasn't that good. And, with the almost unrelenting assault Darius was throwing her way, she was as good as dead. Athena realized this without question and it was just a shame that Xena hadn't realized it yet, but she would soon enough. And, after that, Eve would be slim pickings for her assassin and once he had done his duty then they could all return home and all this madness would be nothing more than a bad dream and would finally be over with.  
  
It was then that Athena saw something—something that she just couldn't believe. Her eyes widened as she saw Hercules running full speed toward Darius. Then her gaze turned even colder than it had all day, her eyes filling with an anger that transcended any she'd ever known.  
  
How _dare _he! Her mind screamed inwardly. How dare he think of even interfering in Darius's mission! The tall demigod clearly meant to put an end to Darius's fight against Xena and thus completely ruin any chance she had of killing Eve. Oh, yeah, well, we'll just see about that now won't we Hercules?! Athena thought darkly.  
  
"Hades, Hephaestus," Athena said, " I think it's time we made our presence known in this whole little conflict. Target Hercules. Kill him if you have to…_but keep him away from Darius_!"  
  
"But, Athena, I thought you wanted to kill Eve—" Hades began only to be cut off by Athena.  
  
"DO IT! _DO IT NOW_!" Athena screamed through clenched teeth, her face turning as red as hot coals, her body literally shaking with rage. Both gods flinched involuntarily at her sudden outburst. Although they didn't really fear her they were both smart enough to know that Athena wasn't one to be messed with when she was angry like she was now. That said, neither one of them wanted to be the object of this goddess's wrath.  
  
Hades sighed inwardly, squashing down the annoyance her reaction was causing in him and then nodded to Hephaestus to comply with her demand. Both gods turned their attention from her back to the battlefield and pointed their arms at Hercules.  
  
Athena turned her attention back to the battlefield and pointed her arms at the mighty hero as well. Athena smiled, her dark mood lifting as the familiar feeling that she was on the top of the world and totally in control began to slip over her once again.  
  
"Fire," She said coldly. Hades and Hephaestus obeyed, releasing a barrage of fireballs and energy balls at Hercules.   
  
Athena laughed inwardly, suddenly feeling like she was a child again and had just been rewarded by Zeus for a job well done on something that he'd assigned to her. A dark smile slowly spread across her face—and then the laughter that she'd been trying for so long to suppress suddenly burst forth from the depths of her being—from the depths of the dark prison it had been confined to all this time, which seemed to disturb her fellow gods. With a sadistic gleam in her eyes and with malicious and devious glee she let loose a ferocious of barrage of energy blasts. Let's see him dodge that! Athena thought smugly, suddenly very satisfied that her little problem that was Hercules would soon be out of her life for good. And once that happened Eve was as good as dead.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hercules walked along, totally oblivious of the battle raging all around him. The mighty demigod had one purpose and _only_ one purpose now and that was to stop Darius any way possible and get himself, and, most importantly, his friends out of here before it was too late and Athena succeeded in killing them all.   
  
Suddenly, something extremely hot passed by his head, sizzling as it went past—and then, with a huge it explosion of dirt and grass, it hit the ground like a comet. Hercules stood there, a million thoughts whirling through his head in a split of a second as to what in tartartus the mysterious object that had just nearly took his head off had been. But just as his tired brain was about to reach a conclusion, another of the mysterious objects passed by him at break neck speed.   
  
He dodged, his instinct taking over as he barely stepped out of the way of the object as it careened past him—and yet—at the same time, somehow managing to catch enough of a glimpse of it to know what it was.  
  
It was a ball of energy. And if Hercules didn't know any better he could have sworn that it had been a ball of electricity.  
  
Hercules turned around, facing the direction the blasts had come from—only to come face to face with a scorching, hot fireball _that was aimed directly for his head_! He dove to the ground, the ball of flame flying over his head, hitting the ground several yards away from him in a fiery explosion that quickly caused the grass around the point of impact to burst into flame.  
  
Hercules looked up, his ice, blue eyes scanning the horizon for what he knew to be a divine opponent. After all, he had dealt with the gods before and knew from years of experience when he was being attacked by one and when he was not.  
  
Then he found them. They were standing by the forest, nearly a hundred yards or more away from where he was. Athena, Hades, and Hephaestus as I live and breath, He thought.  
  
Sure enough, the three gods stood there eagerly firing energy blasts at him. Hades and Hephaestus stood as still as statues, seeming not to be enjoying themselves at all.  
  
Athena, however, seemed to be the exception to this, as the goddess of war and wisdom seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. Even at this distance Hercules could make out the facial expressions she wore. The goddess wore an expression of sheer delight, her face literally beaming like a happy two year old's would, except for her eyes of course, which seemed to bore straight through him. He quickly turned away from her gaze, the goddess giving him one of the coldest stares that he'd ever received.  
  
And to think that at one time I thought that she was one of the good guys and that she actually cared about people. Hercules thought. But why are they after _me_?! Shouldn't they be trying to kill Eve right now?  
  
_Well, maybe it's because you're Mr. Popular_? His mind added answering sarcastically. Shut up! He thought, silencing the thought. _Besides, I think you better make that Mr. _Un_popular_. _After all, you did kill Zeus_. No sooner had he thought that thought than did the answer to his previous question come to him, hitting him like a ton of bricks. Gods, now why didn't I think of that?! Hercules thought, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. Clearly, Athena saw Darius as her only means of killing Eve and obviously would do anything to keep something or _someone _from foiling her plans, even if that someone just happened to be Hercules.   
  
It was clear: Athena was desperate to kill Eve and things were about to get real ugly and around here when they did. All the more reason to get out of here, don't you think, Hercules? His mind quietly reminded him.  
  
Hercules rose as the ground all around him exploded in clouds of dust from the onslaught of the three god's attacks. Hercules ran forward, his pace fueled by the rage that had by now become his traveling companion and something else…fear. Would they truly get out of here? Or would they die now?  
  
The mighty hero trudged onward, shrugging off his doubts as his heart thudded in his chest, his massive, bulging muscles propelling him along like a raging locomotive, his speed increasing more and more as each second passed, the ground around him continuing to explode into massive clouds of dirt due to the unrelenting assault of energy blasts from his divine opponents. And if that wasn't bad enough, some of them landed only mere inches from his feet, causing him to nearly loose his footing and go tumbling to the ground, a move that Hercules knew would probably result in his death. Countless blasts of electricity and fire whizzed by him as well as other types of energy that Hercules couldn't identify but knew were just as dangerous as any of the others.  
  
But the mighty Hercules was unfazed by all of this and kept on running. Then, just as he had started launching himself into the air, a blast of energy hit the ground almost right under him. Hercules went flying forward, using the force of the explosion and his awesome strength to propel himself toward his unsuspecting target.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
With skilled precision Darius brought his sword back, managing to block what would have surely been a fatal blow from Xena's sword.  
  
The warrior princess only shrieked a fierce battle cry, unleashed a savage display of strikes from her sword, determined to destroy the assassin of the Olympian order once and for all.  
  
With skill brought only by countless years of training and experience, Darius managed to block them all, surprising Xena with a kick to the chest that sent her stumbling backwards.  
  
Darius was about to take advantage of this and strike, when suddenly he stopped. Was it his imagination or did he hear something? Darius whirled his head around, looking in all directions for the mysterious sound.  
  
The sounds of the battle filled the air, men falling under Gabrielle's expert hand, a massive shape flying toward him—What a minute? What TH--?! Is that…Hercules?! Too late!   
  
With a deafening _thud _and with a roar of anger, the tall demigod slammed into the unsuspecting Darius, a loud "Oof," escaping his lips, causing him to drop his sword. And, with another loud thud, the two men fell to the ground, rolling end over end before coming to a stop several feet away from where they'd last been.  
  
For several seconds both men lay there, breathing heavily. For several more seconds, Darius lay there stunned, literally seeing stars.  
  
Then he got his bearings, shaking his head to clear it of the nonsense he'd been seeing. And, with all of the strength he could muster, he shoved Hercules with all of his might, trying desperately to remove the mighty superhero off of him before he came to his senses and started using his massive strength to unleash a beating that Darius knew he wouldn't survive.  
  
To his surprise and relief, he managed to succeed, causing Hercules to topple off of him and hit the ground like a ton of bricks. With a groan Darius rose painfully to his feet, followed by Hercules.  
  
For several seconds both warriors stood there, both eyeing each other warily, perhaps remembering the outcome of their last fight against one another.  
  
Then, with frightening speed, both hero and assassin charged one another, each unleashing some of their most powerful blows.  
  
Although Darius had to struggle to block Hercules's attacks, he knew that, regardless of the big man's far superior strength, he _could _and more likely _would _defeat him. It wasn't that he was cocky, he just knew it would happen. After all, it always had before, why should now be any different? Ultimately, Darius's problem was that he was simply too good and sooner or later he would kill Eve. It was just a shame neither Hercules or Xena hadn't figured that out yet. Darius sighed inwardly, realizing with more dismay than he'd ever known that he would have to kill these two great warriors and possibly Gabrielle, and knowing that was the greatest heartbreak of all.  
  
Then, suddenly, with a fierce cry of rage, Xena joined into the fray, a look of rage spilling across her rage that instantly told Darius that the warrior princess had teamed up with the son of Zeus _to bring him down_.  
  
With frightening speed the two heroes unleashed an unrelenting display of punches and kicks that sent Darius reeling backwards. With all of his might he somehow managed to block a surprising number of their attacks. But, regardless of this, he still managed to take more blows than he could block.  
  
And, before any of them knew it had happened, the fight quickly turned into a free-for-all. Hercules punched Darius. Darius punched Hercules. Xena punched Darius. Darius punched Xena.  
  
This went on for several seconds before, with a savage roar, Hercules tried to knock out Darius with a single punch, only to be beaten to it as he was caught by surprise by a punch to the face by Darius. And, with a deafening thud, the mighty hero hit the ground.  
  
But, no sooner had Darius started to enjoy his victory over the powerful demigod, did Xena put a stop on his party by sending a punch rocketing into _his_ face that knocked him clear off of his feet. And, with a deafening thud, the assassin of the gods fell to the ground and lost consciousness.   
  
Xena sighed with relief, overjoyed when he didn't rise to his feet.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
The gods had long since stopped firing. Athena watched the heated exchange between Darius, Hercules, and Xena with growing interest.  
And when Darius had knocked Hercules off of his feet, giddy laughter had escaped from her lips. The goddess of war and wisdom sighed, a slight smile claiming her pretty face, shaking her head. When would they ever learn? They couldn't possibly hope to defeat her assassin in combat so why did they even try? As a matter of fact, why couldn't they stop fighting and give up already? Athena thought.  
  
And then it happened—with a single punch to the jaw Xena knocked Darius off of his feet, sending him crashing to the ground, where he lay unconscious.  
  
Athena's smile and good mood quickly fell away, only to feel the cold pangs of anger creeping up on her. Athena tilted her head back, letting loose a chilling scream. The other gods looked at her, disturbed looks spreading across their faces.  
  
Athena brought her head back down, now completely consumed with a blind rage that was so intense that it must be sated or she knew that it would drive her insane, that is, unless, of course, she hadn't already crossed that line.  
  
Athena whipped her head around, desperately searching for someone or _something _close by to rip apart. Panting like a wild animal, her vision clouded with a red haze, her eyes glowing like two, red, hot coals.   
  
She turned to the other gods and had to restrain herself from tearing into either of them. That and judging from the looks they were throwing her way she caught on real quick that not only did they know what she was thinking but would by no means tolerate such an act either.  
  
Athena turned away, her gaze suddenly focusing on Hercules, Xena and Gabrielle. And it was then that she finally understood who was to blame for this whole mess. The answer was clear: they were.  
  
First off, Xena had given birth to her little _spawn_, bringing about the death of her father Zeus, dooming the Olympian order, and putting a death warrant on all of their heads. Gabrielle had foolishly stuck by her friend's side and thus had helped to protect Xena's little brat from death. And let's not forget _HERCULES_, Athena thought sarcastically, He had killed Zeus by stabbing him with one of Cronos's ribs, thereby starting this whole nightmare. Finally, as if all of this wasn't bad enough, the three heroes had managed to defeat her most precious toy: her assassin Darius and now fully expected to retreat to the safety of the surrounding forest to live another day.  
  
Well, not if I can help it! Athena thought darkly. THEY ARE GOING TO DIE AND THAT IS THAT!  
  
"I think it's time we go to the final stage of my plan." Athena said coldly. "Except we're going to make…a few changes to it. Now, all of them will die."  
  
"But, Athena, I thought that we were only going to kill Eve-" Hades began.  
  
Athena spun around, giving him a dark look.   
  
He responded with one of his own, letting her know right then and there that he didn't fear her at all. "Very well," The dark lord of the Underworld replied, "but if we do this and we succeed, don't you _ever _ask for my help in anything else _again _'cause, chances are, I won't grant it! Xena and I are old friends so I don't want to kill her unless I have to! And Hercules is _family _need I remind you! But, whatever you wish, _Athena_, just as long as Eve dies, right?!"  
  
"And what about you, Hephaestus?" Athena asked sharply.  
  
The god of the forge looked away for several seconds, pondering her words carefully. Then he turned back toward Athena's beautiful form.  
  
"I agree with Hades for the most part. Eve must die. But I want to kill Hercules. Do you understand me, Athena? If anyone's going to kill him it should be me." Hephaestus answered.  
  
"Okay, now that everything's settled," Athena said, turning her attention back to the battle at hand, " we can begin the attack. Hades, you take Gabrielle. Hephaestus, if you want Hercules so bad then you can have him. As for me, I'll deal with Xena myself. Any questions?"  
  
There were none.  
  
"Good. Okay people, let's get this show on the road!" Athena shouted. And, with that said, the three gods disappeared in flashes of light, head bound toward their unsuspecting targets.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Down on the battlefield Xena and Gabrielle had just defeated yet another wave of troops from Athena's immense army when, suddenly, in three flashes of bright light, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hades appeared. Gee, that's just great! Xena mused, sighing inwardly at the sight of the three gods and wondering if they would _ever _escape this place alive. _And just when I thought we might get outta here_ they _show up_! _Can this day possibly get any worse_?!  
  
A few seconds passed by as the gods stood there, quietly observing their prey—and suddenly they were upon them.  
  
Athena charged Xena, a chilling cry of rage erupting from her being and, with a deafening _ching _and a shower of sparks they began to exchange heavy blows with their swords.  
  
With an ear-splitting roar Hades ran at Gabrielle, bringing his sword downward in at lightening speed, utterly determined to cut her in half. Using all of her strength, the warrior bard managed to block his blow—but just barely.  
  
Hercules quickly rose from the depths of unconsciousness and groaned, trying to get his bearings. Then, hearing the sudden commotion that seemed to be going on all around him, he tried to sit up.  
  
With breathtaking speed and an ear-splitting roar, Hephaestus brought his ax flying down toward Hercules's chest. Acting on pure instinct alone, and even before he knew what he was doing, Hercules caught the god's ax, with his bare hands, only mere inches from his chest.  
  
With a roar of his own, Hercules sent a brutal kick rocketing into Hephaestus's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards, giving Hercules all the time he needed to rise to his feet.  
  
And, unwilling to give the god of the forge time to come back to his senses, Hercules sent a powerful uppercut backslap flying into his half brother's chin that caused him to drop his weapon and knocked him clean off of his feet. Hercules bent down, grabbing his half brother's ax from off of the ground. Hephaestus shook his head, quickly getting his bearings back. And, shouting a fierce battle cry, he charged. With a _wham _Hercules swung the ax like a baseball bat, hitting Hephaestus square upside the head, causing him to hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Hephaestus uttered a loud moan before darkness began to cloud his vision and he lost consciousness.  
  
Hercules shrugged, surprised that he'd beaten his half brother the god of the forge and fire so easily. Sighing inwardly, Hercules took one last look at the form of his half brother and friend before turning and tossing his weapon to his side, where it hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
Hades struck at Gabrielle yet again, a savage roar erupting from his being.   
  
The bard managed to block the blow only to receive a surprise kick to the chest that sent her stumbling backwards. Hades roared yet again, unleashing an unforgiving combination of punches and kicks that sent Gabrielle stumbling backwards, desperately trying to avoid his ferocious attacks. The dark lord of the Underworld didn't halt in his attack sending a punch slamming into her face—and in the same instant—she found herself lifted high off of the ground as he held her by her throat, by one arm, his hand wrapped firmly around her throat.  
  
Hades laughed sadistically, tightening his grip ever so slowly on his prey, watching with growing satisfaction as her face began to turn a deadly shade of blue. The dark lord of the Underworld gazed into her beautiful face, giving her one of the coldest stares she'd ever received, her vision growing darker and darker by the minute as she felt her life slowly draining away.  
  
Then, without warning, he suddenly tired of this game and dropped her, sending her crashing with a hard thud to the ground, coughing and wheezing as she struggled to breath. Finally, regaining herself, Gabrielle looked up, only to see Hades standing over her, his sword raised high, clearly meaning that he was ready to send his sword rocketing into her strong, yet fragile warrior's body. The dark lord of the Underworld laughed coldly, a sadistic gleam covering his face as he realized just how vulnerable she truly was and how easily he could kill her.  
  
"Hey!" Hercules shouted, causing Hades to spin around to face him. Hades roared, his sword still raised over his head as he charged the mighty demigod, only to receive a powerful punch to the face that knocked him clear off of his feet and sent him toppling to the ground with a hard thud, where he quickly lost consciousness. Hades was out of commission, though for how long Hercules couldn't be sure.  
  
Athena brought her sword down lightening fast, only to watch in dismay as Xena somehow managed to block it.   
  
Athena laughed, a sadistic grin transforming her beautiful face into the hideous mask of a monster—her eyes filled with malicious intent.  
  
"Give it up, Xena!" Athena shouted venomously, clearly enjoying herself. "You know we're going to win sooner or later!"  
  
"Never!" Xena answered defiantly, issuing a fierce battle yell as she used all of her strength to push Athena's sword from off of her own—and in the same instant sent a bone crushing kick flying into the goddess's abdomen that sent her reeling backwards.  
  
Then, just as she was about to lose her balance, Athena managed to stop herself, before looking up at Xena. For a moment the two of them locked gazes, the warrior princess and goddess of war and wisdom giving each other looks that were as cold as ice.  
  
Then the moment passed, Athena's face contorting with a feral rage that chilled Xena to the bone. Uh-oh, here we go…Xena thought. Athena let loose a blood-curtling scream, literally throwing herself at her opponent, striking at her sword again and again relentlessly and without mercy.  
  
Xena managed to block the blows—but just barely as it took all of her might, strength, will power and warrior skill to do it.  
  
Suddenly, Athena sent a low kick flying towards Xena's feet, taking the warrior princess totally by surprise.  
  
Xena fell to her knees and began trying to get up. With lightening speed, Athena brought her sword flying toward Xena's head. Xena looked up, her eyes going wide—and with a loud _ching _she managed to use her sword to block the blow only mere inches from her head.  
  
Athena retaliated, a primal scream erupting forth from the depths of her being as she struck at Xena again and again with her sword, the attack even more unforgiving than before. Finally their blades clashed, both warriors now locked in a fierce struggle to win as only one of them would walk away from this fight.  
  
Not daring to give Xena even a glimmer of hope at defeating her, Athena knocked her to the ground with a brutal backslap to the face.   
  
The warrior princess lay there on her side for a few moments, dazed, trying desperately to get to her feet. But, unfortunately for her, luck, apparently, wasn't on her side on this day, and, despite her best attempts, her body refused to cooperate and she collapsed to the ground, once again on her side and lost consciousness.  
  
Athena smiled, a triumphant grin spreading across her face. She'd won. _Now all I have to do is take care of business and then I can go home and this whole stupid mess will be finally be over with_. Athena thought smugly.  
  
First, she'd kill Eve, the bearer of the prophecy that had shattered her family and doomed them all. Then, she'd kill Xena for choosing to oppose her. As for Gabrielle and Hercules, that would have to wait for the moment. For now it was time to have some fun.  
  
Athena sighed, preparing to deliver the blow that would kill Eve and finally set things right once and for all.  
  
"_ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roared a _very _ticked off Hercules. Athena spun around to face him, her face showing her annoyance at his interruption. The two warriors locked gazes, Athena picking up on the grim determination that seemed to ooze off of Hercules's massive form.  
  
He meant to stop her. To stop her mission. He meant to ruin the moment of triumph—_her _moment, just so he could play hero! Even if it means my demise! How _DARE_ HE! How _dare _he interfere with my plans! Athena thought, her previous rage toward him rekindled once again. And, as the goddess reveled in this familiar sensation, she reached a decision: Hercules must die. Not later as she had originally planned but right _now_. And once she realized this it dawned on her that there really was no other choice, as he would surely try to stop her from killing Eve.  
  
  
Both warriors charged one another, savage roars of rage erupting forth from their beings. Athena swung her sword towards Hercules's head, determined to cut him in two. Hercules managed to stop the blow, catching Athena by the arm, and, sending a brutal backslap rocketing into her face, he threw her to the ground, literally slamming her down on its hard surface with a hard thud.  
  
The goddess of war and wisdom rose to her feet and glared at him defiantly, pure hatred oozing forth from her steely gaze. Athena grimaced in disgust and ran forward, this time intent on taking the tall demigod's head off.  
  
But her charge was short-lived as Hercules stopped her dead cold with a powerful kick to the stomach. And, with skilled precision, the mighty son of Zeus knocked her sword from her hands and then proceeded to grab her and send her flying through the air.  
  
But, just as he was about to grab her, she suddenly recovered, kicking him square in the abdomen. He stumbled backwards only to steady himself just as quickly. But no sooner had he done so, did Athena send a volley of punches and kicks his way, most of which he somehow managed to block.   
  
Hercules retaliated, sending series of punches and kicks of his own her way that sent her reeling backwards.  
  
For several seconds the two warriors exchanged heavy blows, the battle going back and forth, with no clear winner in sight.  
  
Hercules grabbed Athena's arm, with the intention of throwing her to the ground, only to have her suddenly turn the tables on him and twist his arm around and send him crashing to the ground.   
  
Hercules rose to his feet almost instantaneously and dove for Athena. The two collided with a bone-jarring thud and hit the ground equally as hard, rolling end over end. When they finally came to a stop Athena sat perched on Hercules's chest, with his arms pinned securely to his side with her legs. Athena stretched her arm out in the air, and a second later her sword came flying into her waiting hand. Athena raised her sword above her head, pointing the business end at Hercules's throat. The goddess of war and wisdom looked at him coldly, a sadistic grin claiming her face almost instantaneously.   
  
"Well, well, well." Athena said, clearly amused at the sight of her mighty half brother's sudden plight. "Things just aren't going well for you at all today, are they?"  
  
Hercules didn't answer, choosing instead to cast her a look of defiance.   
  
Athena laughed, amused at his antics nonetheless. "Well, I warned you now didn't I, Hercules. I told you to stay out of my way but you wouldn't do that now, would you? Tsk, tsk, tsk," Athena chided, shaking her head at him as if he was naughty two year old. "Foolish. Very foolish indeed. But I'm afraid you won't be around to realize the wrongness of your actions." Athena said almost sadly. "I'm afraid it looks like your time to die has come, brother." Athena said as she raised her sword even higher, preparing to deliver the blow that would kill the noble hero. "It's been nice knowing you, Hercules."  
  
"Hey, Athena," a voice purred dangerously from off to her right.  
  
Athena turned her head in the direction of the sound only to find Xena standing there solemnly with her arm held out in front of her, coiled around her—_chockrum_? Athena thought, only moments before Xena released her special weapon from her grasp, sending it flying at her head.  
  
The chockrum whirled through air at breathtaking speed—and slammed into Athena's head, causing the goddess to cry out in surprise as she was thrown violently to the ground, where she quickly lost consciousness. The chockrum whirled around through the air some more before finally returning faithfully to Xena's outstretched hand.  
  
Xena walked over to Hercules and helped the stunned, yet extremely grateful and relived demigod up to his feet. "Hey, what can I say? She deserved it." Xena replied, a devilish grin spreading across her face.  
  
Hercules stood there, several seconds passing before he caught the joke, unable to suppress a grin of his own as he chuckled to himself quietly.  
  
Then the two warriors wiped the grins from their faces, turned, and walked over to Gabrielle who was already coming around. They both helped her to her feet and embraced each other in a brief, but warm hug before turning toward the forest. Then, as one, they fought their way forward and disappeared into the lush, green arms of the surrounding forest.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Several minutes later Athena emerged from the depths of unconsciousness, rising to her feet at once. For several seconds she simply stood there, trying to get her bearings.  
  
When she was finally able to determine where she was and remember what had happened before she'd lost consciousness, Athena quickly noticed that her fellow gods were standing calmly on either side of her. Athena looked around the battlefield, only to discover that it wasn't a battlefield anymore.   
  
Before her, scattered about like confused insects, her remaining troops looked at her with a mixture of fear and loyalty, as if they were unsure whether they should run or stay put.  
  
Athena sighed inwardly, disgusted at the sight of them all. Before the battle had begun they had numbered in the hundreds, now they were lucky if they even had a hundred men left. And all because they let three little warriors stop them! Pathetic! Athena thought. Athena looked away from them, knowing that if she looked at them any longer she would vomit.  
  
Athena turned her attention toward the forest where her remaining archers lay in wait. Even they had failed her. Athena looked away from them as well, her depression at the outcome of the battle quickly turning to anger. Athena looked desperately around her for someone to punish. Clearly she needed someone to blame for the defeat she'd been forced to suffer. It was a familiar rage that was like a raging beast that would have to be satisfied now or it would consume her and she would be at a loss to control it.   
  
It was then that she spotted Darius's unconscious form. Yes, he would do quite nicely. After all, he had failed her and who better to vent her rage upon than her little toy as she called him. She had depended upon him to get the job done and he'd let her down. Athena smiled, realizing how much she was going to enjoy this.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Darius lay there, slowly emerging from the depths of his mind as he began to gradually regain consciousness.  
  
"Get up!" A voice shouted, grabbing him roughly and lifting clear off of the ground.  
  
It was then that he came face to face with a very enraged Athena. She looked like she might just kill him. Oh, what now?! Darius thought sourly, ill to the point that he really no longer cared what she did anymore or why she did it.  
  
"You failed me, Darius!" Athena spat harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry, my goddess, but I didn't expect Xena and Hercules to double team me like that." Darius replied, his voice sounding more sarcastic than he wanted it to be.  
  
"Failing me is becoming a habit with you as of late, Darius! You're better than this and you know it!" Athena yelled hotly.  
  
Darius looked at her beautiful face, unable to stop the incredulous look that spread across his face. After all I've done for you, you _dare_ to treat me this way?! For the love of the gods, why must I be submitted to torture such as this?! Darius thought glumly.  
  
Then, Athena suddenly dropped him, causing him to hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Athena looked at him, a look of disgust filling her face, instantly replacing the rage that had previously been surging through her firm, muscular body. She turned around towards the woods, unable to look at him any longer.  
  
Athena sighed loudly, annoyed with him beyond measure. If I didn't need him so much…She thought. "They obviously left her through the woods, how long ago I can't be certain." Athena said. "Find them. Do whatever you have to do, but get the job done. _I want Eve dead once and for all_! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" Athena said darkly. Then she spun around on her heel.  
  
"_Do not fail_ me again, Darius! Or I'll have your worthless hide!" Athena said between clenched teeth. "Now get going!"  
  
Darius got up, practically jumping to his feet and heading for the shadowy, lush, green forest beyond.  
  
"Oh, and, Darius," Athena said, causing him to stop and turn around, "I don't think I need to remind you of what will happen if you fail."  
  
"Yes, my goddess. I understand you completely." Darius said, bowing before her. Then he rose, picked up his sword for off of the ground, slid it into its case on his side, turned, and ran off into the forest before him.   
  
Athena looked on in the direction he had gone for several seconds more, hoping that if he found them not only would he kill Eve but Hercules, Xena, and Gabrielle as well and that their deaths would be slow and _very_, _very_, painful. Either way, she'd send her army after him after a certain amount of time just to make sure the job was done just incase he failed her yet again. And it really wouldn't surprise her at all if he did indeed fail her since he'd been doing that a lot as of late. Athena shook these thoughts off, hoping against hope that that really wouldn't happen and that her assassin would do as just she'd trained him to do and kill his assigned targets.


	6. Final confrontations

Disclaimer: I know it has been said in my earlier chapters, but once again for legal purposes, let me go over it once again for all the legal people out there.  I do not own anyone or anything from either of the shows Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys.  I do however own this story and the characters of Darius and Variea which were created from my mind.

Author's Note: This story takes place before the Xena episode Looking Death in the Eye of the fifth season. And, also, this story contains violence, blood, character death and as always, lots and lots of action! 

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of chapter one so I hope you guys enjoy it.  Still haven't gotten any reviews off this, but maybe that will change with time. Now on with the story!

Gabrielle emerged from the woods and into a small clearing, followed closely by Xena, with Hercules taking up the rear.  
  
Suddenly, the bard came to an abrupt stop, holding up her hand, gesturing for her companions to do so as well.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Xena asked, fear for the safety of her child and adrenalin from the attack still coursing through her veins.  
  
"Xena," The warrior bard panted heavily as she bent over and rested her hands on her knees and turned towards her friend. "I don't know about you guys, but I've got to stop and catch my breath from a minute. I mean, we've been running through that forest forever, I'd say at least for a few miles anyway.  
  
Several seconds passed as the warrior princess thought about what Gabrielle had just said, all the while, carefully weighing her options.  
  
"Alright," Xena said at last, placing a warm hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, an affectionate smile instantly filling her face, "but only for a few minutes, okay? Athena's army could be here at any moment."  
  
"Okay," Gabrielle answered, glad that she could at least rest her tired muscles, even if only for a few minutes.  
  
Xena and Hercules scanned the outline of the surrounding forest, realizing that they both could use a breather as well as it wouldn't do for either one of them to become tired out and collapse on a run from Athena's army.  
  
Just then, Eve began to cry. Xena quickly took the sling from off her back, wondering if, perhaps, her daughter needed to be fed as it had been awhile since she'd last fed her.  
  
Xena held the sling with Eve still nestled safely inside its folds out in front of her, a warm look of gushy love spilling out across her face as she caressed her adorable child gently. Eve cooed, giggling happily, making it seem that all she really needed was affection from her mother to sustain herself and nothing else.  
  
Gabrielle took in the sight of the exchange of love between mother and daughter, a pleased grin spreading across her face.  
  
Hercules smiled as well at the sight of Xena and her daughter before him, although briefly. He sighed before turning back around, seeming unable to truly enjoy the moment as he eyed the tree line of the forest that they'd just come from only moments before nervously.  
  
Athena could be on them in a matter of minutes and he wanted to be ready for it when and _if _it happened. Clearly, Athena would stop at nothing to get at them and kill Eve and he wasn't about to get caught with his pants down if it happened. He would be prepared for it and if it happened he'd meet it head on and without mercy.  
  
Suddenly, the smile that had been trying so hard to claim his face up until now, quickly fell away, only to be replaced by a tense, grim expression of worry. Then, before he could react, a dark form burst forth from the shadowy confines of the woods in front of him, and, in one fail swoop, lunged for the mighty hero, hitting him square in the waist. The force of the blow sent him crashing to the ground with a hard thud.  
  
Hercules rose to his feet, only to find himself face-to-face with the one person that he wanted more than anything in this world _not _to see at this moment: Darius.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The two men eyed each other warily. Hercules sighed inwardly, realizing that when Darius had told him that his curse was that he was _too _good that he wasn't kidding. Even though they'd managed to defeat him at least three times already the man just kept on coming, pursuing and attacking them relentlessly in his mission to kill Eve. Hercules briefly considered trying to talk Darius out of his quest to kill Eve but then decided against it as he realized that it wouldn't do any good. Darius was hopelessly committed to his mission and wouldn't consider any other option other than the one Athena and the other gods had given him. Sadly, Hercules realized, Darius was indeed their enemy and it was about time that he start facing up to that fact.  
  
Hercules shook these thoughts off, realizing that he needed to resolve this whole situation right here and right now. So quit standing around and do it already! He thought.  
  
Darius sighed inwardly, wishing he were anywhere but here as he watched Hercules charge forward.  
  
The two mighty warriors met—and began exchanging some of the most brutal blows imaginable that would have made even the most battle-hardened of warriors faint of heart.  
  
Hercules somehow succeeded in blocking one of Darius's blows—and in the same instant grabbed his arms, pinning them to his side. "Give it up Darius! This game's over with! I know you're smarter than this! So do me a favor and stop playing Athena's little game!" Hercules shouted, knowing in his heart that there was no reasoning with the assassin of the gods—but hoping at the same time that he was wrong and that there may still be some tiny shred of hope for the tortured warrior.  
  
"I'm afraid that I _must _play, Hercules," Darius said smoothly. "I have no choice in the matter. Eve must die."   
  
Suddenly, Darius reared back, and, like a coiled spring, unleashed a bone-jarring head but that sent his opponent reeling backwards.  
  
Hercules recovered quickly, his face contorting in rage and turning a fiery red. "You know, you're _really _starting to piss me off!" He said through clenched teeth, his voice full of animosity.  
  
Darius didn't reply, choosing instead to send a punch flying toward the man of might, which hit him square upside the head. Hercules recovered quickly, a look of disgust spilling across his face as he glared at his opponent. Darius stared right back, his own face devoid of emotion, making him look all the world like a cold-blooded killer.  
Then the fight resumed once more, both warriors charging forward and engaging in a brutal battle…the outcome of which was completely uncertain.  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Xena looked at the ongoing fight before her, her face darkening with dismay, fear, anger, and a few other emotions that she couldn't identify at the moment.  
  
Then, as she ran through these emotions one right after the other, she was hit with a sudden and brutal realization. One that she wasn't that thrilled about but knew was the only way to stop their seemingly unstoppable enemy and save her daughter's life.  
  
The warrior princess sighed inwardly, turning to Gabrielle and trying with all of the effort that she could muster not to let any of the emotions she was feeling at the moment spill across her face.  
  
Xena gazed at her friend, her heart breaking when she saw that she seemed to be feeling the same things that she was feeling.  
  
"Gabrielle," Xena said, walking over to the warrior bard.  
  
"What is it, Xena?" Gabrielle asked, somehow getting the feeling that she wasn't going to like what Xena was about to tell her. And why is that? She wondered.  
  
"Gabrielle, I want you to take Eve. If Darius gets past Hercules—I'm going to have to stop him myself."  
  
"Xena, what are you—" Gabrielle began only to be cut off just as fast by Xena.  
  
"Gabrielle, listen to me!" Xena said through clenched teeth, all the while trying not to burst into tears. "I'm going to stop Darius one way or the other. I'll kill him even if it means that I have to die in the process."  
  
"Xena, don't say that!" Gabrielle cried, tears sliding down her smooth cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's the only way!" Xena replied, unable to restrain her emotions any longer, tears flowing down her face as well.  
  
Xena used one hand to hold the sling and let the other rest on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Gabrielle, listen to me, okay? There's something else that I need for you to do for me. If it looks like I'm about to lose in the least little bit I want you to run through the woods and never look back."  
"But if he gets past you how am I going to protect Eve? Xena I can't fend him off, he's too powerful."  
  
"Gabrielle, it won't come to that. And even _if _it does you'll think of something. Whatever happens do whatever it takes to protect Eve." Xena answered, noticing real quick that the bard didn't like her answer at all. "Look, I don't like it anymore than you do but it's the only plan I've got. Okay?"  
  
For several seconds Gabrielle pondered Xena's words carefully, not liking any of them in the least little bit, but unable to come up with a better plan of her own. Finally, she sighed inwardly, nodding helplessly.  
  
Xena handed Eve over to Gabrielle, the warrior bard quickly slipping the straps of the sling onto her back and, with Xena's help, slipping Eve gently inside its comforting folds.   
  
Then the two friends stared at each other intently, each unsure of what to do next. "Come here," Xena said, pulling Gabrielle into a strong embrace, each crying softly as they both knew that this could probably be the last time they saw one another alive again.  
  
Finally, after saying their goodbyes to each other, both warriors pulled away from the embrace, each silently wishing the other well.  
  
Xena stared at her friend for a few moments longer, praying that everything would be alright for her in the end and that she'd get to see her again soon, before turning back around to face the ongoing battle before her.  
  
Xena quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes, her expression hardening into a mask of sheer determination, and readied herself for the surely inevitable fight that was before her by drawing her sword. And it was then that she vowed that if Darius somehow managed to get past Hercules he wouldn't live to see another day because she'd make sure of it…no matter what it might cost her in return.   
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Meanwhile, Darius and Hercules were still locked in a heated battle, each hoping for the death of the other. Each determined to win this battle at any cost.  
  
At the present moment Darius had somehow managed to get his arm locked securely around Hercules's neck into a sleeper hold.  
  
Both men grunted loudly, savage cries of rage escaping their lips, their faces contorting into expressions of sheer determination as each pitted his strength against the other's. Hercules's hands were locked around Darius's arm and, at any moment, the assassin of the gods knew that the tall demigod could and _would _succeed in breaking his arm in two. That's why I have to kill him now, least he should succeed in his task, Darius thought, realizing even as he did so how much he really didn't want to kill the noble hero—and at the same time—seeing no other way around it. When it came right down to it he was out of options, plain and simple. One way or another Eve must die. And, as far as Darius was concerned at least, he could tear himself up over Hercules's death later. Right now, like it or not, he had a job to do and it was high time he start living up to that responsibility.  
  
Suddenly, Hercules gained the upper hand and, grabbing Darius by the belt and the throat, the man of might managed to pry him off of him, lifting him high into the air—and in the same instant—slamming him to the ground with a bone-shattering thud.  
  
For several seconds Darius lay there, too stunned to move as almost unbearable pain consumed his body, his vision filling with strange colors, the whole world spinning around and around, threatening to fade out of focus at any moment. Then Darius shook his head, clearing it of the nonsense he'd been seeing and, slowly but surely, began to regain his bearings.  
  
He looked up only see the massive shape of Hercules advancing steadily upon him, preparing to do who knew what to him. Darius relaxed and cleared his mind, letting his warrior instincts take over.  
  
And, just as Hercules was about to grab him, the assassin to the gods suddenly reacted, his leg snaking out in the blink of an eye, catching the tall demigod square in the chest totally by surprise. Hercules stumbled backwards from the sheer force of the blow, a loud "oof" escaping his lips as Darius flipped flopped to his feet.  
  
Hercules quickly regained himself, a loud roar of defiance erupting from his lips. Then both warriors ran at each other, their meeting inevitable. Finally, both clashed, each combatant engaging in a hellish battle that was frightening to behold indeed.  
  
Darius and Hercules struck at each other relentlessly, each blocking and receiving blows at an undistinguishable rate. This exchange went on for several seconds before Darius prevailed, landing a solid punch to Hercules's chest that sent him reeling backwards.  
  
But, just as Darius was about to advance upon Hercules, the tall demigod quickly recovered and launched himself at his opponent, diving for his waist with his arms stretched out before him.  
  
Hercules was just about to hit his target when suddenly Darius jumped into the air, drew his sword, and used his feet to propel himself off of his enemy's back through the air, causing Hercules to hit the ground with a hard thud, where he skidded for several feet before finally coming to an abrupt stop at the base of a small tree.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Darius flipped overhead, his blade clashing with Xena's in a blinding shower of sparks—and a second later, landed with a hard thud. And, wasting no time, the assassin of the gods struck at the warrior princess relentlessly, their blades clashing repeatedly in an explosive _ching_, _ching_! of sound.  
  
Xena grunted loudly and, using all of her warrior prowess, managed to block Darius's almost unforgiving attack—but just barely, as he attacked again and again, seeming to want nothing more than to cut her to pieces.  
  
Both warriors continued in their attacks, neither of them wanting to give in to the other as they struck out at each other again and again, their attacks so fast and _so _brutal that it was utterly impossible to determine who was lashing out at who!  
  
And, just as Xena was preparing to end this whole thing, Darius beat her to the punch and, in one fail swoop, disarmed her and pivoted on one foot, sending her crashing to the ground with a lightening fast kick to the legs.   
  
Darius stood over his fallen opponent, coldly surveying her with the face of the trained professional that he was and that the gods had made him to be—and yet—at the same time his eyes reflecting that all-too-now-familiar emotional intensity that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was coursing through his body, threatening to make him lose his focus and nerve. Such a shame he won't listen to it, Xena thought sadly, half of her wanting to pity the tortured warrior in front of her, while the other half coolly informed her that no matter what she said or did he was fully intent on completing his mission and killing Eve. Xena shook these thoughts away in an instant, immediately looking for a way to escape her now seemingly eminent death, all the while knowing that no matter what she did she was dead for surely her soon-to-be killer would not hesitate to end her life and ultimately do what he had to do to complete his mission. But, regardless of what happened, she could only hope that Gabrielle would somehow be able to protect Eve. _Please be okay, Eve. _She silently wished her child, _Please survive and know that your mother will always love you_.  
  
Gabrielle stood there, her breaths coming out in quick gasps, realizing that she needed to take Eve and run as far away from this place as she could, and yet unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of her best friend lying on the ground at the mercy of an unforgiving killer. All the while thoughts whirled at lightening speed through her head as she was torn between running for the relative safety of the nearby woods with Eve or staying behind to help out her friend.  
  
Darius stood over Xena, raising his sword high over his head, preparing to deliver the blow that would kill the noble warrior before him and ultimately end the warrior princess's existence forever.  
  
"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Hercules screamed, as time seeming to slow down to a crawl.  
  
Darius stood there, all sounds around him as well as everything else vanishing at that moment except for two things: his own heart thudding in his chest and the sight of his fallen opponent before him, a defiant and yet resigned expression filling her face.  
  
Darius stood there, his breathing slow and steady, sweat covering every inch of his body, as time continued to slowly tick by. All the while images flashed through his head: Variea lovingly stroking his face, Athena giving him his orders, the haunting look in the old man's eyes just before he'd killed him. _Stop it_! Darius shouted inwardly to his brain. But it would not stop. In fact, if anything, the images only seemed to increase in ferocity and strength, flashing faster and faster until they became an almost steady blur.  
  
Finally, it stopped, a new image coming to his hazy and confused focus: Eve's face as she looked up at him with her innocent, little eyes. And it was then that he was hit by a sudden realization: he couldn't do this. Killing Xena's child and the rest of these people was wrong and he knew in his heart that it wouldn't solve anything and, ultimately, that their deaths would be useless to him and completely unnecessary.   
  
Regardless of what happened, Variea was waiting on him and all he had to do was give her the word and they'd be off to Egypt, away from the Greek gods.   
  
He may not have been able to escape the gods in the past, but, perhaps, with Variea's help, now he would be able to. Perhaps now things were different. Perhaps now he had been given a chance to escape from the nightmare that had been his existence for so long and all the torment he'd received forever. Perhaps now he'd finally be able to live the life with Variea that he'd longed for for so long and never been given before. He could only hope.  
  
But whatever happened, Darius knew that the window of opportunity for this peaceful life may already be closing and that he'd be a fool to not seize it while he still had the chance. He nodded inwardly, now knowing what he had to do.  
  
Darius lowered his weapon, sliding it back into its case on his side and offering a hand out to a stunned Xena. She looked up at him, confusion and disbelief playing across her face as she cautiously took his hand and was instantly pulled to her feet.  
  
Darius reached down, grabbing Xena's sword from off of the ground. "Here you go," He said, throwing it to a still stunned Xena. "I believe this belongs to you."   
  
Xena caught the weapon, instantly sliding it into its case as Gabrielle and Hercules quickly joined her by her side, both wearing looks of confusion and disbelief of their own.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Xena asked, still unable to process what had just happened.  
  
Darius smiled, finally feeling like he'd done something right for once in his life. "Let's just say that I've had a change in heart."  
  
"But I don't get it." Gabrielle began. "Your orders were to—"  
  
"My orders mean nothing now." Darius stated simply, cutting her off before she had time to finish. Then his smile faded, a serious expression instantly filling his face. "Look, Athena's army will be here at any moment. When that happens I won't be able to help you. So I suggest you leave now."   
  
"Come with us. We can help you—" Xena began, suddenly feeling very grateful to him.   
  
"No, I have to be here when Athena gets here or she'll become suspicious and come looking for me." Darius replied.  
  
"Darius, if she finds out that you let us go, she won't hesitate to kill you." Hercules warned.  
  
"Don't worry. I can handle her. Now get going before I change my mind." Darius answered.  
  
With that said, the three heroes all nodded and ran to the woods, stopping briefly to gaze at their newfound friend for a few moments longer before turning and disappearing into the thick brush of the surrounding forest.   
  
Darius stood there and looked on for a few moments longer at the spot where they'd been in just moments before and then turned away from the surrounding brush and gathered all of the courage that he could muster as he waited for the inevitable arrival of Athena and her troops. And, yet—at the same time he couldn't help but smile on the inside as he realized that he felt better than he had all day.  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Darius, a pair of watchful eyes lay hidden amongst the brush. The owner of those eyes had seen it all. In fact, you could say that it hadn't missed a thing. It had also been the same unknown witness to Darius's and Variea's meeting last night and had, snuck off to follow him when Athena had told him to go after their enemies simply out of curiosity of whether or not he would kill their foes. Now that it had seen what had just happened it now had its answer.  
  
The silent figure took one last look at Darius before turning around and rushing back into the depths of the woods—and back to Athena and her army.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, Variea and the other archers burst forth from the woods, followed closely by Athena's army. They came to a stop only moments before Athena appeared before them in a flash of light, followed a few seconds later by Hades and Hephaestus as they appeared in separate flashes of light behind her.  
  
"Report," Athena barked, turning her attention to Darius.  
  
"I'm sorry my goddess, but they managed to escape from my grasp and I was unable to subdue them. For my failure I will gladly accept any punishment that you may give, even if means my death." Darius said, bowing before her with all of the humbleness that he could manage, hoping that she would buy his act and that this wouldn't the last breath he took.  
  
Several seconds passed by as Athena eyed him coldly, Darius noticing with growing discomfort that her hand was resting on the helt of her sword, making it that much easier for her to kill him before he even had time to react. The goddess of war and wisdom sighed inwardly and, for a few moments, briefly considered killing him, and then, just as quickly, decided against it. Whether she wanted to admit it or not he was just too important to her right now alive.   
  
Finally, Athena smiled, her overwhelming sense of pride erasing any previous rage she may have had against him at the sight of his display of total reverence to her. Then she sighed, the smile that had been claiming her beautiful face quickly falling away only to be replaced just as quickly by the emotionless expression that she usually wore.  
  
"I'm honored by your loyalty to me, Darius but that won't be necessary. You have earned my forgiveness for the moment at least, thus sparing your life." Athena told him calmly. "Rise," She commanded.  
  
Darius did as he was commanded and rose to his feet.  
  
"Alright people! I think we've all had enough excitement for one day. Let's head back to the temple. We'll strike at our enemies first thing in the morning." Athena said, turning to the rest of the group, suddenly feeling very weary. She'd wasted enough time chasing her prey today. And after all the resources she'd lost today she felt that the battle against her enemies could wait until tomorrow. Right now all she wanted to do was to go back to her temple and relax for the rest of the afternoon. Clearly, she didn't need the rest but, the way she figured it, she'd earned it after all she'd been forced to suffer through today.  
  
Then, with that said, Hades, Hephaestus and Athena vanished in separate flashes of light, while everyone else turned around and began the long journey through the woods to Athena's temple.  
  
Darius walked closely behind them, silently bidding the time until he would be able to escape with Variea from the gods and perhaps then, finally have the one thing that he had wanted more than anything for so long: freedom.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Later that day, shortly after the sun had descended below the horizon and darkness had fallen upon the land, bringing with it a breathtaking blanket of stars, which covered every inch of the night sky and everything under it, Darius stood in Variea's bedchamber, holding Variea's hands with his own, a huge grin plastered on his handsome face. Variea smiled back at him, clad only in her white nightgown, and returned his smile with one of her own, making her seem to Darius less like a woman and more like the radiant creature she truly was.  
  
She is truly a sight to behold, isn't she? Darius thought, literally beaming both inside and outside. What did I do to deserve such a beautiful woman? He wondered silently in awe of her very beauty, still trying to take in the fact that this woman—this _angel_—loved him at all. She knew about his past—all of the horrible things he'd done—and yet, she _still _loved him anyway. He shook his head inwardly, still incredulous at the whole thing. At the moment, they were the only people to occupy the small room.  
  
"So, are we really going through with it?" Variea asked excitedly, hardly able to keep the joy that filled her heart from bursting forth from her. "Do you really want to leave for Egypt tonight?"  
  
"Yes I do. We'll leave tonight, unless of course you don't want to?" Darius asked, hoping against hope that she wouldn't say yes to that question and put their trip off to another night as he didn't think he'd be able to stand being here much longer.   
  
"No problem at all," Variea replied. "Then it's settled. We leave tonight."   
  
"Are you sure…?" Darius asked questionably, still trying to make sure that she was indeed ready to do this.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, Darius. I'd gladly follow you to the ends of the Earth if that was the only way to be with you." Variea answered, looking into his eyes with open admiration and love. Darius smiled even more, his heart aching at her words so much that he thought it would break. But he didn't care. As long as he was with Variea, somehow, he knew that no matter he did or what happened, she would always be there for him and no matter what she would always love him. And, for some reason that Darius had yet to comprehend, that made him feel better than he'd ever felt before.  
  
"But how are we going to do this?" Variea asked, her face turning very serious all of a sudden.   
  
Darius looked at her, his face losing its joy at once as his heart began to fill with fear and doubt.  
  
On the battlefield earlier in the day, after he'd spared Xena's life and let her and her baby and friends go, he felt so sure of his chances of success of escaping from Athena and the other gods because when he'd thought of Variea being at his side, their escape had seemed so certain—so _real_—that he'd felt that nothing could or _would _stop them.  
But now that he was at the threshold of that moment he wasn't so sure about their chances anymore. What if they failed and Variea was killed because of it? Could he live with the knowledge that he'd had a hand in her death? Somehow, Darius knew the answer to that question almost immediately: he could not. And, ultimately, Darius also knew that if that happened and she died because of him, he would have to kill himself because, at that moment, life simply wouldn't be worth living anymore.  
  
Before Variea had announced her love for him he had no one—no _reason _for living. And now that she was his he felt strangely complete in a way. And it was then that he vowed to both god and mortal alike that even after he had taken his life that he would never work for the gods again. Dead or alive.  
  
"We'll leave later tonight, around midnight when everyone else has gone to bed and the gods will surely have returned to Olympus." Darius answered, gripping her shoulders reassuringly.  
  
"Agreed." Variea said, nodding quickly.  
  
"Good, and Variea, I promise I'll be by your side all the way and I'll die to protect you, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Variea said with a small laugh, her face once again transforming into the work of art she truly was.  
  
Darius smiled back at her and for a moment neither of them spoke, each choosing instead to gaze into the other's eyes.  
  
It was Variea who finally made the first move, walking slowly up to Darius, closing her eyes, and planting a gentle, yet _very _sensual kiss upon his lips. Then she pulled back, casting a questioning glance his way. "Should I go further?" her gaze seemed to be asking.  
  
As if to answer that question, Darius pulled her close, claiming her lips with a passionate kiss of his own, his hands gripping her body and pressing it against his own as she did his. Both of them seeming to do it out of instinct rather than desire.  
  
As the kiss continued, Darius's hands began to travel all over Variea's body. Finally, one of them came to rest on her leg and began traveling slowly up its smooth, soft surface. It was mere inches from the secret treasure chest that was between her legs, when he suddenly became aware of what he was doing and stopped his progress abruptly. He pulled away from her slightly, Variea's gaze seeming to only egg him on, her eyes pleading with him to proceed. All the danger posed by Athena totally forgotten for the moment.  
  
"You know, we can if you want to," Variea breathed, barely suppressing a moan. "We can do _whatever _you want. She'll never know even know about it."  
  
"Yes she will." Darius replied simply. "She'll know everything. She's a god after all and they _always _know about such things."  
  
It was then that Darius stepped back from her, removing his hands from her body, his heart aching at the loss. In truth, it was then that he realized that he'd never wanted a person so badly in all of his existence as he wanted Variea at this very moment, not only in physical desire but also in the heart as well. Sex wouldn't be simply a means of obtaining physical pleasure. Rather it would simply be a way for him to express physically all of the love he felt at this very moment for her.  
  
Darius sighed inwardly, wishing that things were different for them, but knowing that they weren't. Soon, Darius thought. Soon we'll be free and all of that will change.  
  
"Okay, I understand. But when we get out of here and escape from the gods I trust you won't deny me that pleasure then?" Variea asked.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. But if I do I trust you'll persuade me to change my mind?" Darius asked, faking seriousness.  
  
"Oh you bet I will," Variea answered, her eyes promising him untold pleasures on that day. Darius turned away, blushing like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"Darius, are you blushing?" Variea taunted.  
  
"No," He answered stubbornly.  
  
For a few several beats neither of them spoke. Then, suddenly, both of them burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, each turning to one another and grinning stupidly. It was the kind of laughter that only those in love could truly understand.  
  
After an undisclosed amount of time, it could have been thirty minutes, it could have been two hours later, Darius stepped out of Variea's room into the silent hallway of the temple and was about to say goodbye to Variea and close the door, when she came forward and practically attacked him, claming his lips with her own in a passionate kiss that was even more intense than all the others that had come before it. In fact, the kiss lasted so long that Darius began to wonder if it would ever end. Then, before he even was aware of it, the kiss _did _in fact end and Variea pulled back, gazing deeply into his eyes.  
  
Darius was about to say goodbye and leave, when he suddenly found himself in yet another kiss with Variea, the vague realization hitting him that he'd been the one to initiate it. Variea moaned, closing her eyes as she let herself be lost in the moment. Darius continued to kiss her for several moments longer, the rest of the world seeming to cease to exist in that moment, leaving them all alone, before pulling away from her, abruptly ending the whole thing.  
  
"Soon, my love," He whispered in her ear, "Soon, all of this will be over with and we'll have each other totally to ourselves."  
  
"I'll be waiting," Variea replied.  
  
Then, gazing deep into her eyes, he pecked her lightly on the lips, took her hand in his own, kissing it gently, before turning around and walking off down the corridor to his room.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Darius walked down the corridor for several seconds before the hallway came to a stop, opening up into a large room beyond it.   
  
He cleared the last remaining bit of the hallway and entered into the large room, which consisted of bare stonewalls, a floor and a ceiling. In fact, the only objects to adorn the room at all were three doors, one of which was located in the corner of the wall to his right, while the next one was actually a set of double doors that lay in the far corner on the wall to his left. Darius figured that both of them probably led to one of the many passageways that twisted and turned only to lead you deeper into the temple. As for why Athena wished to have one of her temples constructed in this way, Darius didn't have a clue. Don't have a clue and don't care, Darius thought. Just have to go to my room, lay low, and when the time is right, get Variea and the two of us will flee and, hopefully, leave this place forever. Darius shook these thoughts away and turned in the direction he meant to go, toward the last door, which was located on the wall that he'd just exited from, via the hallway, and that would led him down a long hallway that would eventually led him to his room. He sighed and started for the door, reminding himself that he would only have to endure this place for a few moments longer and then, when the time came, he would finally be free and happy with the woman he loved to keep him company.  
  
"Darius," Athena called from somewhere behind him.   
  
He turned, facing the direction her voice had come from just in time to see her appear in a flash of golden light. "What is it that you wish of me, my goddess?" He asked humbly, bowing slightly in respect.  
  
"We need to talk," She answered sternly, her face an emotionless mask, while her eyes were as cold as ice.  
  
Then Athena snapped her fingers, and, in a flash of light, Variea appeared several feet away from him, off to his left.  
  
For several seconds Variea stood there looking bewildered as she tried to figure out what had just happened. She stopped when she saw Athena. "My goddess, why have you summoned me here?" She asked Athena.  
  
"Silence!" Athena replied coldly, causing her to do just that, the sudden volume of rage in her tone, making both Variea and Darius jump involuntarily. "You'll speak when only I wish for you to speak and not a moment before then!"   
  
Seeming satisfied at Variea's response to her words, Athena turned her attention back to Darius. The goddess of war and wisdom smiled, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword.   
  
"Darius," Athena mused, looking all the world like she couldn't decide whether to explode into a fit of rage or a fit of uncontrollable laughter, "tell me again what happened when I sent you after Eve when Xena, Gabrielle, and Hercules left the battlefield earlier in the day."  
  
Darius frowned, not liking _at all_ where this was going. "You know very well what happened, my goddess, they managed to escape from me before I could subdue them."   
  
"Do I?!" Athena asked sharply, her face becoming deadly serious. Then she laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, you little _liar_. You never learn do you?" She chided much as a mother might do to a naughty little boy, before snapping her fingers.  
  
On cue a woman stepped into the room from the shadowy recesses of the set of now open double doors. She was one of the archers. And, without one word, the woman turned her attention towards Variea before placing an arrow on the string of her bow, pulling the string back, and pointing it at her.  
  
Variea looked at the woman and recognized her immediately as her second in command. A woman she'd thought was a friend.  
  
Darius stared in horror at the scene before him, desperately knowing that he needed to do something to save Variea but at the same time knowing that if he made the slightest move toward her he might just give the woman the excuse she needed to kill her.  
Athena cast a look at the woman and began to speak. "Velana's been quite helpful to me. First she saw you and Variea together the night before today. Then she saw you today when you spared Xena's life and let her and her child and friends go." Darius cast a look of surprise and true fear Athena's way, as he suddenly realized that his worst fears had just come true: Athena knew of his relationship with Variea _and_ of his treachery toward her. _  
_   
"Now imagine my surprise when she came to me after the battle today and told me that you had _lied_ to me." Athena said, turning around and walking slowly along the wall to his right a few feet, lightly tracing it's smooth surface with her fingers, looking all the world as if she were actually talking to herself rather than anyone else. Then she stopped abruptly and spun around on her heel, a sweet smile plastered on her face, her eyes full of malicious intent, seeming to throw daggers at him.  
  
"You know, Darius, I would have let you break the rules and keep the girl. I mean, as long as you killed Eve, what did I care? The only thing that mattered to me was that you got the job done.  
  
"But you didn't _do_ that, now did you?! You _lied _to _me_, Darius!" Athena shouted, her voice taking on a deadly tone that somehow made Darius realize what she was planning to do. That she was planning on making him suffer for his treachery toward her by having Variea killed right in front of him.  
  
" My goddess, please, don't do this! I'll do anything you ask from now on! Just don't kill her!" He pleaded desperately.  
  
"You _LIED _to me, _Darius_!" Athena continued, her voice full of animosity, her body literally shaking with rage, acting as though she hadn't even heard him. "And if there's one thing that I can't stand IT'S A LIAR!"   
  
"No! Wait!-" Darius began, only to be cut off by Athena as she continued in her monologue, now oblivious to his protests in her now blind and consuming rage towards him.  
  
"And with that said I'm sure you'll understand it when I tell you that this was the only punishment I found suitable to fit the crime." Athena finished, tipping her head towards the archer.  
  
Velana nodded in understanding, and, before Darius could react, released her grip on the string of her bow, sending the arrow slamming into Variea's chest.  
  
Variea stood there, time seeming to slow to a crawl as she looked in disbelief down at her chest, noticing that the arrow had pierced her heart before collapsing to the floor on her knees with a bone-jarring thud, the rest of her body toppling like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Nooooooooooo! No! " Darius shouted, rushing over and kneeling beside her fallen form. Then he took her, holding her gently in his arms.  
  
"Come on baby! Don't leave me! Don't go! Please don't go!" He begged her, his voice trembling, tears streaming down his face as he gently removed a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Darius," Variea said lovingly in a whisper, reaching up and gently caressing the side of his face. Then her hand dropped away suddenly, and, issuing one final breath, Variea passed away, leaving Darius all alone in the world.  
  
"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_! _Don't go_!" Darius screamed. "Come on baby! Don't you leave me! Don't you give up on me!" Darius cried, shaking her body roughly, not wanting to accept her death. Then he stopped, the realization hitting him with the force of a hurricane. Darius grabbed Variea's still form, clutching her tightly to his chest and burst into a torrent of tears, his whole body shaking as he was racked by one massive sob after another.  
  
Meanwhile, the woman (Velana) looked on at the scene before her, and, suddenly, became overcome with emotion, perhaps because she realized that she had just killed her best friend, or perhaps she did have a conscious after all and it had suddenly arrived on the scene and had decided to reveal itself with a vengeance. Either way, it didn't matter, because whatever the reason she dropped her bow, causing it to hit the floor, clattering loudly before it finally came to rest at her feet. "What have I done?" She asked, looking at her hands, her voice almost an inaudible whisper.  
  
Darius looked up suddenly, whipping his head around in her direction, a dark look instantly passing over his face. And as he looked at her a dark smile of understanding slowly crossed his face, his eyes filling with that same dark understanding as well.   
  
Slowly he rose, wiping his face with the side of his arm and drawing his sword from its case on his side as he turned toward her.  
  
"Darius, wait! Athena made me do it! I didn't want to but I had no choice! She said that if I didn't do it she'd kill me!" Variea's assassin pleaded, causing Athena to arch an eyebrow. They were all lies of course since she'd done everything to alert Athena to their activities.   
  
But her cries fell on deaf ears, and in the blink of an eye—before she had any time to react—Darius rushed forward, and, in a stoke like that of lightening, severed her head from her body, both of which fell to the floor in a sickening thud.  
  
"Hmm, interesting," Athena said lightly, clearly impressed with how fast he'd killed Variea's killer.  
  
"Alright, Darius, you've had your fun but the party's over. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." Athena replied, with a slight laugh.  
  
Darius turned to face her, casting a not-so-pleasant look her way. Then he laughed, shaking her head. "You know, Athena, I could take the beatings, suffer the punishments, and basically take all of the _crap _you and the other gods put me through all my life." Darius said darkly. "But _this_…this I won't take!"  
  
"Darius, don't be stupid. Killing her was the only way to make you realize what you'd done—"Athena began.  
  
"She was the only woman that I ever loved! She was the only woman to love me! She knew what I was…what I had done…and she loved me anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!"Darius screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice choked full of emotion, literally on the verge of tears, all the while making Athena flinch involuntarily at the volume of rage that spilled forth from the depths of his being.  
  
"Well, one way or another I'm going to make you pay for this!" Darius promised her darkly.  
  
"Darius, are you _insane_?! I'm a goddess! You cannot kill me!" Athena declared.  
  
"Good," He answered venomously, a dangerous gleam filling his eyes. "'Cause when I get through with you you're going to _wish _you dead!"  
  
It was then that Athena realized that she had pushed him too far by killing Variea and, because of it, she had lost that precious control over him that she so cherished. Athena sighed inwardly and drew her sword, now knowing that a fight between them was inevitable.  
  
Suddenly, with a chilling cry of rage, Darius raced forward and literally threw himself at his opponent.  
  
When the two met, Darius wasted no time at all, bringing his sword flying down toward Athena—and with a loud _CHING_!, a shower of sparks erupting from off of the blades. Their swords separated—an with an even more bone-chilling roar of rage erupting from his being, Darius sent his sword flying at Athena's head, only to hit her sword instead. But, he remained unfazed, and acting like a wild animal, he reared back and struck—hitting her sword again, and again, and again, and again!—leaving Athena struggling with all of her might to deflect his blows. Darius struck at her madly, his sword careening off of walls and the floor as he tried to hurt her in whatever way possible. All the while an almost never-ending stream of rage coursed through his body, _transcending any he'd ever known_! Nothing else mattered now. What little he'd had to hope for in life was now gone and, because of it, so had his reason to live.   
  
As a matter of fact, as far as Darius was concerned, he had only one purpose now and one purpose only and that was to make Athena feel as much pain as was humanly possible. One way or another Athena would pay for what she'd done. She would pay dearly for having Variea killed! He'd make sure of it.  
  
Then Darius rushed forward, impaling Athena with his sword.   
  
Athena stumbled backwards, and then she regained control of herself, looked down at the "object" that was currently lodged in her stomach, and looked back up at Darius. She cocked her head, giving him an "Oh, please!" look with her eyes, before sending him flying backwards with a brutal backslap to the face that caught him right under the chin, the force of the blow sending him flying back through the air.  
  
With a loud _thud _Darius landed on the floor next to a wall, a loud "Oof!" escaping his lips. Then, slowly, he rose to his feet. Darius lunged at his opponent, a ferocious battle cry erupting from his lips.  
  
"Darius, please, stop this childish display right now, before I—" Athena began, only to have Darius respond by hitting her upside the head with a brutal punch.  
  
The goddess of war and wisdom stumbled backwards, giving Darius the opportunity he needed to attack. And not wanting to give her a moment to recover, Darius tore into her, descending upon her like a plague of darkness, pummeling her with punches and kicks to numerous to count, the sheer force of the attack sending Athena reeling backwards. But Athena quickly recovered, unleashing a hellish combination of blows his way.  
  
Yet, Darius fought on, a never-ending howl of rage erupting from the depths of his being, as he was fueled by the unrelenting pain that only grief can provide, his vision clouded with a seething rage that seemed to block out all thoughts except for one: hurting Athena in whatever way possible.  
  
Darius continued to unleash a deadly assault of punches and kicks, taking blows just as fast as he dished them out. And yet, somehow, he seemed to be unaware of the physical pain his opponent's blows had dealt to him.  
  
Then, issuing a savage scream of her own, Athena descended upon Darius, landing several solid punches to his body, on of which hit him square in the chest, sending him flying back into a wall. With a deafening _crunch_, Darius hit the wall, a huge crater forming from the point of impact as cracks spiraled out from it.  
  
Darius groaned loudly, his face contorting in pain as he fell, hitting the floor with a massive thud, chucks of stone raining down on him.  
  
"I've had enough of this foolishness, Darius!" Athena said harshly. "Now, why don't you be a good little boy and quit this before you get hurt?"   
Then she turned around. "Go to your room, Darius and get some rest. We're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." And with that said, Athena sighed inwardly and began walking away from him.  
  
Darius groaned, reaching out and grabbing a nearby piece of fallen stone from off of the floor. "_Don't you walk away from me_!" He screamed, throwing the piece of stone at Athena. The stone hit her in the back of the head and shattered instantly, causing her to stumble forwards. Athena quickly recovered, and whirled back around, a murderous look spilling across her face.  
  
Darius rose painfully to his feet, holding his ribs with one of his hands, every fiber of his being screaming out in pain. "We're not through yet!" He cried, his voice stained with the almost unbearable pain that now coursed through his being.   
  
Then he staggered forward, lunging himself at his opponent with all of the strength that he could muster, his face contorted with pain and rage. Athena stretched out her arm, releasing a massive stream of energy that slammed into Darius's chest and sent him flying back thorough the air, pinning him to the wall.  
  
As the energy continued to hit him, his whole body shook, cry after cry of agonized pain erupting forth from his being. Athena smiled, gazing at him with a kind of sick fascination, thoroughly lost in the moment.   
  
Then she released him, causing him to fall to the floor like a ton of bricks. Athena turned away from him a sweet smile of malicious glee filling her face. "See what happens to those who defy the gods." Athena stated. Suddenly she spun around on her heel and began walking casually toward him, a smug look now filling her face.  
  
Darius watched her approach him with growing horror and dread, his body so tired and filled with pain that he could no longer move.   
  
He'd given it everything he'd had in his mission to defeat Athena and avenge Variea's death and he'd failed miserably. What would happen to him now?  
  
"No," He cried out weakly as Athena placed her hand gently on his forehead.  
  
"Aw, come on now, Darius. You should have thought about that before you decided to oppose me." She said softly, laughing harshly, a sadistic smile slowly claiming her lips.  
  
Athena shook her head and sighed before sending a surge of electricity coursing thorough his body that rendered him completely motionless. Then, placing her hand out in front of her, in a flash of light, an object appeared in her grasp. It was a golden necklace, a few jewels and intricate designs covering it it's shiny surface.  
  
Athena gazed deep into Darius's eyes…and smiled, placing the necklace around his neck.  
  
Suddenly, Darius's body arched back violently, the necklace seeming to take on a life of its own as it began sending bolt after bolt of electricity coursing through his   
body—then it began changing shape, conforming itself so that it fit perfectly around his neck like a collar. Then the necklace stopped shocking Darius and he dropped back to the floor and slumped back against the wall—and was no more.  
  
Athena chuckled to herself, unable to contain her amusement any longer. Sighing inwardly, she healed him of his injuries. And, after making a few adjustments, she released him and stood back to admire her handiwork.  
  
"Darius rise," She commanded.  
  
Darius did as he was commanded, rising smoothly to his feet with inhuman ease. He opened his eyes, which were now lifeless, completely devoid of whatever it was that had made him Darius. Whether or not Darius still existed in that now inhuman frame of a man was uncertain. But one thing _was _certain: Darius was gone, leaving behind an empty shell of a man—a machine that would obey orders without question.  
  
"Darius, listen to me and understand," Athena said slowly as if she were talking to a child. "You have one objective in this world and one objective only from now on and that is to kill Eve and destroy anyone or anything that gets in your way. Do you understand what I have told you?"  
  
"Yes, my goddess," The machine-like warrior that was now Darius replied tonelessly, his tone slightly inhuman. "Eve will be destroyed and all those who try to stop that destruction will be destroyed as well."  
  
Athena smiled and began to laugh. She had won. And as far as she was concerned Eve was as good as dead. And if Xena, Hercules, Gabrielle or anyone else got in her little assassin's way they'd be sorry that they did.

A/N: Well, that's it folks. I have more written away in a notebook of mine, but I'm still uncertain if I should reveal it to the public or whatever.  Even if I did, there'd probably be a lot of changes made to it. But, anyways, so what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Do I need to continue it? And are there any changes that I need to make to it and why?  Well, later all, I'm off for now and I look forward to, hopefully, seeing some reviews on this and that, if anyone ACTUALLY  DID read this story, I really hope that you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
